Extrañas Sensaciones
by angiskuldy
Summary: post guerra/ Draco y Hermione son los únicos que vuelven a Hogwarts. "Todavía no había amanecido. Aquel día marcaría siempre un Antes y un Después en la vida de ambos, pero ninguno podía imaginar cómo iba a ser posible." pésimo summary...lo sé. SS/HG, canon
1. La noticia de Draco

**Extrañas sensaciones**

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre: personajes de KJRowling que yo hasta resucito para dar rienda suelta a mi enfermiza imaginación.**

**Tipo: Romance, Hurt/confort y algo de Humor**

**Ratking: De momento T. Puede que lo cambie a M.**

**Pairing: SS/HG claro!...y apariciones estelares de Draco Malfoy! XD**

**Location: Post guerra! Muahaha**

**Buenas chicas! Os acordáis de mi? Hehe. Aquí vuelvo con una historia aún por definir del todo de nuestra pareja más deseada! No aseguro que las actualizaciones serán rápidas, porque ahora estoy algo liada con inglés y clases de inglés...pero haré lo que pueda y lo que la imaginación me permita.**

**Ya sabeis que me encanta leer vuestros reviews que me dan ánimos y me haceis criticas constructivas...todo eso que hace que siga escribiendo de vez en cuando.**

**Gracias por leer! ;) Besos!**

**000**

Todavía no había amanecido. Aquel día marcaría siempre un Antes y un Después en la vida de ambos, pero ninguno podía imaginar cómo iba a ser posible. Un nexo de unión sin forjar, no puede cambiar a una persona de la noche a la mañana, pero y si la vida les había brindado momentos inolvidables? Podría ayudar eso a que cada vez dos personas sean más cercanas?

Lord Voldemort había pasado a ser una historia recopilada en diferentes publicaciones del Profeta, entre otros. Ahora Hogwarts era un lugar donde volvía a reinar la paz. Aunque ni Dumbledore ni muchos otros, podía volver a disfrutar de él. Hermione Granger había ayudado junto con sus dos inseparables amigos a poner orden una vez todo había terminado. Y volver al castillo era una cosa que la joven ansiaba, pues aquel hogar era todo cuanto necesitaba para sentirse feliz. Pero había una persona que también disfrutaba de la suave brisa de septiembre.

Severus Snape había vencido a una muerte casi segura, puesto que la última vez que le vio parecía quedarse inmóvil después del ataque de Nagini. Sin embargo eso es lo que era: primero el veneno ataca y la presa se paraliza, como le pasó a Arthur Weasley. Pudo avisar a McGonagall a tiempo y Snape se recuperó tras muchos días sin esperanzas. Para sorpresa de todos, al despertar, no quiso hablar. Todos sabían que su carácter nunca había dado lugar a contemplaciones, pero eso era diferente. Quien se niega a hablar después de sobrevivir a una guerra? Un hombre que no quería haberse salvado quizás.

Hermione sin embargo, fue la única que empezó a pensar en esa posibilidad. Después de saber sobre el pasado del mago, le tenía una absoluta admiración. Nunca se había rendido. Nunca. Aunque claro, jamás admitiría que en alguna ocasión ese profesor le había atraído de forma extraña e indecorosa.

Al día siguiente, Snape habló y preguntó lo necesario con Poppy y McGonagall quienes fueron sus informadoras, seguido de Potter y sus agradecimientos. Aceptó ser de nuevo profesor de pociones, ya que Hogwarts era su hogar, lo más cercano a la felicidad estaba en esos campos.

Ni Harry ni Ron se interesaron en volver al castillo, ambos estaban ocupados rediseñando sus futuras vidas ahora que eran una celebridad del mundo mágico, incluso mayor que antes. Hermione se despidió de Harry, Ginny y Ron en el andén 9 ¾ no sin antes decirle la misma advertencia a su amiga.

- Ya sabes Hermione, si te aburres puedes mandarnos las lechuzas que quieras. -recordó Ginny en su abrazo-.

- Incluso podrías atreverte a ir al punto de apariciones y saltarte las normas para visitarnos algún día...-dijo Ron algo vergonzoso. Su relación había progresado desde el fin de la guerra, pero que Ron fuera fácil de conquistar por muchas de sus admiradoras de Quiddich era algo que la joven no podía soportar. Sin tener en cuenta la falta de intelecto, incapaz de entender una ironía; que a veces la hacían perder los nervios-.

- Lo intentaré, aunque quiero de veras concentrarme en los exámenes y sacar buena nota, así quizás la directora podrá escribir una buena recomendación sobre mi...

Harry sonrió de lado a su amiga, siempre la alumna ejemplar. Daba igual que no hubiese encontrado a sus padres, que sobreviviese a una guerra...siempre habían libros que leer aún siendo la bruja más inteligente de su tiempo según el Profeta.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien Hermione. Y no te acerques a las cocinas, ya sabes que McGonagall te tiene prohibido el paso. Los elfos no se irán nunca.

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a los tres de golpe.

- Os echaré mucho de menos. Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin vosotros...

- He oído que Draco también va a cursar 7º... -dijo Ginny, y Ron y Harry la miraron de golpe-.

- Si...yo también lo he oído -dijo Hermione-.

- Cómo?! -exclamó Ron indignado- Ese? Ese imbécil va a poner de nuevo sus pies de sangre limpia en Hogwarts? -dijo pavoneándose-.

- Ron...-empezó Harry- Ya sabes lo que pasó...él no quería hacerlo, yo le he perdonado.

- Tiene razón Harry -repuso Hermione- No me importa verle...-miró a Ron y Ginny- Bueno, tengo que subir ya...os echaré de menos! -volvió a hacer un abrazo enorme a sus amigos y "novio", y subió al tren.

De camino a "casa", Hermione pensaba en lo primero que haría, y se quedó en blanco. Qué haría? Ahora estaba sola en el camarote del vagón, sin Ron y Harry, y muchos menos alumnos en general...la guerra se hacía notar. Pensó en que sus distracciones serían pocas y en las caras que volvería a ver en Hogwarts una vez más y seguramente la última.

De golpe alguien abrió el camarote, era Draco Malfoy. Ambos se miraron, él de pie sin querer entrar del todo y ella sentada.

- Hola.

- Hola...Granger.

- Quieres algo?

- Te importa que te acompañe?

Hermione subió ligeramente las cejas y balbuceó un Sí. Draco cerró tras de sí y se sentó delante de ella.

- Preparada para el nuevo curso? -dijo el rubio-.

- Eso creo. -Draco estiró el labio como solía hacer, solo que ahora no había arrogancia. Todo eso había terminado-. No había vagones libres?

- Somos los únicos que volvemos Granger. Iré a otro...-dijo levantándose-.

- No! Yo no...-le señalo el sitio que estaba ocupando para que se sentara de nuevo- Perdón.

- Lo siento Granger. Sé que no he sido un buen compañero, pero ahora puedo ver que no todo está en la sangre. Siempre lo vi en realidad...

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Así que sin querer, hizo una pregunta que le trajo un recuerdo amargo.

- Como están tus padres?

- Bien...

La noticia de los Malfoy también estuvo entre titulares algunas semanas. Lucius había sido perdonado, había costado trabajo, pero al final fue increíble comprobar que McGonagall, Snape y el retrato de Albus Dumbledore contaban más que un jurado del Wizangemot.

- Me alegro...-intentó ocultar sus lágrimas. Sus padres quizás también fueran felices...-

- Siento lo de los tuyos...-repuso inquieto el rubio-.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Por las calles hay otro tipo de prensa...-consiguió que la joven hiciera una pequeña sonrisa, pero al momento se inquietó-

- Y dicen algo más?

- Bueno...-miró al suelo y después respondió con algo de solemnidad- Ron Weasley no debería beber sin tu compañía...

- Qué!?

- Son cosas de la calle Granger.

- Malfoy, qué dicen? -se inclinó con una mirada algo amenazadora-

- Está bien...-hizo una pausa- De verdad vas a creerte lo que yo te diga Granger? Ya no me ignoras?

- Dejate de tonterías...dilo

- Bueno, las tres escobas tiene historias de fans del zopenco de Weasley. Lo siento -dijo rápidamente- Sigo pensando que es un zopenco aunque sea tu novio. Algunas dicen besos...otras dicen abrazos, quizás todo sean fantasías de adolescentes.

- Ya...-se hundió en su asiento furiosa por no poder tener una respuesta o al menos una defensa. Miró por la ventanilla y deseo llegar cuanto antes a Hogwarts-.

Viendo el silencio que se había formado, Draco cambió de tema, uno que Hermione desconocía.

- Y ya sabes qué tutor de han asignado?

- Perdón? -dijo algo atontada- Qué tutor?

- Bueno, yo he recibido la noticia esta mañana...puede que la tuya no te haya llegado a tiempo. Este año...por lo visto, tu y yo; tendremos un tutor que nos ayudará a llevar a cabo los exámenes.

- En serio?

- Sí

- Y eso por qué?

- Es que eres tan empollona que no quieres ayuda ni cuando te la dan?

Hermione le dio un puntapié en la rodilla y Draco sonrió.

- Eres horrible Malfoy. Y no hace falta mucha imaginación para saber quien es tu tutor...-dijo pensando en su padrino, Severus Snape-.

- Pues yo hubiese preferido a otro que no fuera McGonagall.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Quien creías que era? -dijo el rubio levantando una ceja- Snape?

- Sí...

- Pues no eres tan inteligente Granger, que un familiar sea mi tutor es un poco aprovechado no crees? Podrían decir que me han regalado mis notas...

- Es que no ha sido siempre así? -dijo ella burlona. No sabía cómo, pero parecía ser que Draco le estaba haciendo pasar un buen rato y sonrió volviendo a mirar por la ventana-.

- Bueno...para ser sincero...-se puso algo serio y se miró los zapatos- Creo que mirando hacia atrás distingo que los primeros años me ayudaba y permitía demasiado. Aunque su...condición lo requería.

- Su condición?

- Un Slytherin y un Slytherin mayor a los ojos de Tom Riddle...

Hermione calló y le miró.

- Pues esperaba que McGonagall fuera mi tutora...quien será el mío?

- Yo lo sé.

- Sí? Quien es?! -dijo animada-.

- Creo que lo mejor será que seas informada como lo fui yo. Creía que te lo habían comunicado.

- Quiero saberlo!

- Es Snape.

Hermione abrió la boca.

- No es tan malo.

Hermione cerró la boca y juntó las cejas.

- Por supuesto que no lo es! -dijo de repente y no pasó por alto de Malfoy su leve rubor- Pero no creía que... Los profesores eligen ser los tutores? Yo nunca le he caído bien...

- Mmm...Fue la directora quien le nombró hacerlo.

- Lo que yo decía, ahora lo entiendo...Y ha ido él a contarte lo de tu tutelaje y ni si quiera se ha presentado para decírselo a quien llevará a cabo su tutelaje? -levantó una ceja y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Mientras, Draco intentaba ignorar que Granger se molestara porque Snape, SNAPE, no fuera a informarla. Es que acaso no le conocía lo suficiente? Intentó no reír. Esto debía ser de locos-.

- Es raro, pero bueno...ya sabes cómo es...

- No, no lo sé...-dijo en un susurro y por fin vio las colinas de Hogwarts a medida que el tren se acercaba. Y sin duda, Draco supo leer de algún modo ese susurro. O simplemente, que estaba volviéndose loco-.

Tras un silencio en el cual los dos miraron por la ventana, supieron que tenía que ponerse las túnicas.

Unos minutos después y ya preparados, volvieron a hablar.

- Ah! Se me olvidaba lo mejor del asunto.

- Qué?

- Tendremos cuartos de prefectos y todo.

- Qué bien. -al menos así tendría intimidad de verdad. No le apetecía dormir en una habitación repleta de niñas que no conocía-.

- Es genial.

Ambos salieron al pasillo y pusieron rumbo a los carruajes.

**To Be Continueeeeeee!**

**Review ? ;)**

**Nota: Por dios, imaginaos a Alan Rickman cuando leáis mis ff jaja odio saber que en realidad el cuerpo del Snape del libro no es lo que una espera XDD**

**Besossss**


	2. El tutor

Snape había pensando todo el día en el recibimiento que le tocaba hacer. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, significaba este año: ser tutor de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger. Había informado a Draco al respecto, siempre visitaba a los Malfoy antes de empezar el curso. Pero demasiado tarde para llegar al siguiente destino. No tenía destino. Dónde estaba la familia Granger? Debería haber preguntado a Minerva al aparecer en un piso vacío. Bueno, tenía otro destino, pero la Madriguera no era dónde quería ir. Encontrarse con tanta gente lo marearía. Además no era necesaria la primicia, la joven se enteraría de todas formas el primer día que pusiera un pie en el castillo. Aún así, había reconocido que había sido algo contraproducente informar a uno y no a los dos. Habría sido descortés? Qué demonios hacía pensando en si había sido o no descortés? Veía a los primeros alumnos aparecer en las puertas de Hogwarts y puso rumbo a la entrada, donde intentaría hablar con Granger si podía.

_Flashback_

_- Severus, tu serás el tutor de la señorita Granger._

_- Sigo diciendo que es una tontería, Slughorn le irá mejor. No soporto su insistencia...es una Gryffindor._

_- Tú, Severus. -sentenció-. Eres el más indicado, llevas más tiempo conociendo a la señorita Granger, sabes sus debilidades y sus dotes...además de ser uno de los mejores magos de la plantilla...-le brindó unas de las pocas sonrisas que Minerva tenía el gusto de otorgar en momentos de derrota hacia el oponente, esta vez Snape-._

_- Está bien..._

_- Además creo que de algún modo le tendrías que agradecer que me avisara a tiempo...sino tú..._

_- Yo descansaría en paz. -dijo el profesor rotundamente, haciendo que la directora hiciera una mueca de disgusto-._

_- Severus...-dijo solemnemente- He trabajado a tu lado muchos años. Algunos sin saber qué tramabas, y puedo estar segura de que otros, al igual que yo; creen que vivir es tu mejor recompensa._

_- Ya...bueno, no me importa lo que piense la gente Minerva. -la directora se rindió y le despidió con la mirada-._

_- Adiós Severus, nos vemos a principios de curso._

_- Adiós._

_Fin flashback_

En cuanto Hermione puso un pie en Hogwarts aspiró profundamente y sonrió mientras se iba acercando a la entrada junto con Draco. De repente, una figura oscura apareció en su campo visual, y tanto ella como Malfoy se giraron a mirarse por un segundo.

- Ahí lo tienes...-dijo señalando vagamente con la cabeza- Seguro que viene a darte la noticia...-vieron disimuladamente como Snape bajaba unas escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellos-.

Snape distinguió a Draco a lo lejos y fue hacia él, sin reparar en Hermione que estaba unos pasos a su derecha. Cuando ya casi le había alcanzado, reconoció esos rizos indomables, ahora más marcados y una estatura más alta de la que se acordaba, era ella. Sin querer sorprenderse por el cambio que había hecho la sabelotodo, siguió hasta quedarse delante de Draco.

- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy. Bienvenidos...

- Gracias profesor. -miró de reojo a Hermione que no sabía si irse y dejarlos solos o esperar a que Snape la saludara también-.

- Señorita Granger...-la miró detenidamente- Usted debería venir un segundo conmigo, tengo una noticia que darle...-carraspeó-.

- Oh...de acuerdo profesor. -le miró a los ojos por primera vez y sintió un escalofrío que no supo como tomarse-.

La joven miró a Draco y se despidió con una sonrisa y una mueca. Seguía a Snape de cerca viendo que se dirigía a los pasillos que conducían a sus dominios. Llegaron a la aula de pociones y entraron. Ella se sentó en una silla y él se quedó de pie. Snape se giró a verla, había algo extraño en ella: conseguía despertar una extraña curiosidad en él y esa niña entrometida de pelo revuelto y dientes de conejo habían pasado a la historia. Odiaba reconocer que al verla había pensado en la mujer que se había convertido. Carraspeó y se impuso seguir con su propósito.

- Verá señorita Granger...este año hay unos cuantos cambios respecto a usted y Malfoy...-ella aceptó con la cabeza- Se les han encomendado tutores para ayudarles con los exámenes finales. Y yo seré su tutor. -sentenció esperando ver pánico o algo semejante en el rostro de su alumna, pero no pasó nada. Por eso, levantó una ceja-.

- Muy bien profesor... Aunque Draco ya me ha hecho un avance -respondió manteniendo en alto su mentón y consiguió que Snape la mirara con profundidad-.

- Tendrá una habitación de prefectos a su disposición. También podrá venir a mi despacho, concertando cita previa antes -advirtió- Si tiene dudas sobre alguna materia.

- De acuerdo...-rodó los ojos levemente ante el comentario-. Podré usar también los baños de prefectos?

Que pregunta tan rara viniendo de una sabelotodo, pensó el mago. Sinceramente, creía que preguntaría si podría utilizar la biblioteca horas extras, pero no.

- Sí.

- Y la biblioteca...? -Snape sonrió agachando la cabeza, intentando no ser descubierto, pero Hermione lo vio y no terminó la frase. En su lugar le miró detenidamente-. Podré saltarme el toque de queda?

- Si lo cree necesario...Aunque dudo que quede algún libro en la biblioteca que no haya leído.

Hermione simplemente agachó la cabeza ante el comentario, pero volvió a mirarle levantando el mentón.

- Eso ya lo veremos -dijo sin más-.

Snape sabía que ser su tutor, era algo que la joven no deseaba, al igual que él. Pero porqué no había dado muestras de lo contrario?

- Entonces, si acepta mi tutelaje, creo que no hay nada más que decir. -Hermione se extrañó al oír sus palabras-.

- Claro. Acepto. -había algo en el ánimo de la joven que Snape pudo distinguir. Era Hermione Granger no era la pequeña entrometido e ingenua de unos años atrás.-

- Está bien...en ese caso, hasta la cena Granger.

- Perdón. -dijo de repente levantándose de si silla- Profesor...puede indicarme qué habitación me corresponde?

Al verla todavía más de cerca, distinguió unas ojeras que sólo la edad y una vida trepidante podía otorgar.

- Esta bien, sígame. -fue todo cuánto dijo y Hermione se alivió de poder terminar su encuentro sin un comentario ácido del profesor. Como "vaya al tercer piso o pregunte a la directora". Snape iba delante de ella y sus ropas negras se mecían a los lados mientras andaba con una soltura que dejaban absorta a Hermione. Sin querer y perdida en pensamientos vacíos, se topó con la espalda del mago ya que éste había dejado de andar. Se giró a verla y ella dio un paso atrás sin querer ruborizarse.

El mago señaló una puerta que la joven ya conocía. Era la misma que tuvo en sexto curso, porqué Snape no se lo había dicho? Habría llegado ella sola. Acaso el mago no se acordaba?

- Compartiré la habitación con la prefecta de sexto?

- No.

Hermione juntó las cejas extrañada.

- Yo tuve esta habitación en sexto curso.

- La prefecta de sexto tiene otra habitación.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y le miró de nuevo, intentando entender porqué la había acompañado después de todo.

- Gracias profesor. Le veré en la cena. -le miró detenidamente- Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Que sea corta. -Hermione reprimió un bufido-.

- Por qué aceptó ser mi tutor?

Snape no esperaba algo así. Trago saliva y respondió llanamente.

- La directora cree que soy el que más conoce sus habilidades y defectos...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Snape optó por girarse y marcharse a medida que veía los cambios del rostro de la chica. Había solucionado con ese acto cortés el no haberla informado de su tutelaje? Había reconocido que la joven se había molestado un poco por saber las noticias a través de Malfoy y todavía no entendía porqué quiso remediar aquella tontería. Y a qué venía esa pregunta? "por qué aceptó"? Qué le importaba a ella? Estaba claro que ni ella ni él querían esto...o eso creía él.

**TBC!**

**Review? ;)**

**Chicas! Qué bien, qué buen recibimiento! Me alegra leer que os gusta! La aparición de Draco es fácil de explicar: Nunca ha aparecido en mis ff, y me apetecía poner "chicha" entre él y su padrino jeje. A ver que os parece la TBC. No os preocupéis, Draco no se reblandecerá. :P**

**Besos! **


	3. El Antes y el Después

**En respuesta a algunas preguntas: Severus Snape sigue siendo el mismo, solo que ahora ve a Hermione como una igual, más que como alguien insoportable. La guerra le ha cambiado, aunque no mucho. Con este capítulo y más adelante veremos explicaciones y cambios que sufrirá el profesor muahaha. Ah! Y acepta ser el tutor por la orden de la directora. **

**000**

En la cena Hermione y Draco, aún separados por sus mesas de casas diferentes, entablaban saludos con sus compañeros y algún que otro profesor empezaba a sentarse en sus sillas. Hermione, soñadora miraba el conjuro de paisaje que tenía por encima de sus cabezas y añoró terriblemente a Harry y Ron.

La directora dio inicio al festín después de que el sombrero seleccionador hiciera su trabajo.

Snape desde su sitio, miró a Draco y le hizo una media sonrisa. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que se le venía encima ese año. Claramente su cerebro le advertía de una presencia femenina e irritable, una que le conocía. Desgraciadamente.

Una de las cosas que odió de sobrevivir a la guerra, fue ver que sus recuerdos le salvaban el pellejo. Aunque se alivió al saber quienes conocían la auténtica verdad: Lily y no Harry. Potter le confesó que sus dos inseparables amigos no dirían nunca nada y él tampoco, así que tenía que tolerar que alguien tan estúpido como Ronald Weasley tuviese esa información. Lo que más odiaba ahora, era saber que una de esas tres personas, estaría cerca de él. No se avergonzaba de nada de su vida, no quería dar pena y menos aún, ser tratado como héroe. Su suerte era que Hermione Granger no era estúpida. Y negaría a toda costa haberse sorprendido al verla de nuevo. Negaría a toda costa haberse perdido en ella de cabeza a los pies durante unos segundos. Y sobre todo negaría sentirse...curioso.

Draco seguía cenando cuando pudo ver al que creía su padrino, mirando fijamente hacia un lado de la sala algo más de un minuto. Nunca le había visto hacerlo. Cuando miraba a Potter al final, siempre acababa apartando la mirada. Además esta vez parecía absorto en algo.

Miró en su dirección y sabía que era la mesa Gryffindor. Acaso podía ser posible? Se atragantó sin querer y bebió agua. Sin duda algo había ahí en medio que se le escapaba al joven Slytherin. Podría ser que después de la recuperación de su padrino, pasara algo él y Granger? Debía de averiguarlo sutilmente...

Hermione cuando terminaba de cenar, notó un escalofrío y se giró involuntariamente hacia la mesa de profesores para toparse con la fría y perdida mirada de Severus Snape. El mago pestañeó y tomó la copa que tenía enfrente para beber y desviar su mirada. La joven volvió su mirada a su plato y se extrañó por lo que había pasado. Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la biblioteca para coger algunos libros para hojear antes de dormir.

Draco salió detrás de Granger a los pocos segundos y Snape levantó una ceja.

En los pasillos, Malfoy la llamó.

- Hey! Granger!

Hermione se giró cuando este la había alcanzado.

- Qué pasa?

- Solo una pregunta...

- Que sea corta -sonrió recordando la respuesta de Snape-.

- Visitaste a mi padrino cuando se recuperaba? -a la porra la sutileza pensó-.

- Por qué quieres saberlo? -ella no entendía nada-.

- Tú responde.

- Fui a verle con Harry para darle las gracias, nada más.

- Ya veo...seguro? Solo una vez?

- Sí! Que te crees? Que ese hombre necesita una criada? Vaya, creía que conocías a tu padrino...

Draco sonrió de lado.

- Sí. Creo que le conozco. -el rubio pensó en sonsacar algo a Snape y Hermione pensaba en que en realidad, ella sabía algo más de su padrino que él-.

- Entonces que haces preguntándole a la Gryffindor que siempre ha ignorado y nunca le ha otorgado ningún mérito? -sonó despreocupada-.

Draco meditó sus palabras un rato. Podría ser que viera cosas dónde no las había, pero aún así...la joven había vuelto a reprochar algo de Snape lo cual podría indicar querer su aprobación o...algo más.

- Está bien. Pero admito que tiene razón en una cosa. Eres insufrible...

Hermione también le sonrió de lado y se giró.

- Hasta mañana. -siguió su camino a la biblioteca y pensó en qué clase de pregunta había sido esa. "visitaste a mi padrino?" Acaso debía de haberlo hecho? Y pensando en los actos de Severus Snape ante una vida de doble espionaje, se encontró frente a la biblioteca. Mientras buscaba libros, seguía pensando en Snape. Le había dado las gracias, solo eso. Y por qué le iba a decir nada más? Nunca se habían llevado bien del todo, aunque ella siempre le respetaría, no olvidaba por todo lo que pasó siendo su alumna. Cómo en cuarto curso, que dijo que tenía dientes de conejo con o sin el hechizo que le lanzó...Malfoy. Suspiró. Cogió un libro y empezó a buscar otro. Y para remediarlo, recordó que había reducido de tamaño sus dientes. Ahora pensaba si lo hizo por su comentario.

Entonces pensó en su problema con la poción multijugos. Snape no dijo a nadie su percance con unos pelos de más. Ser medio gata fue terrible.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado una hora y sólo tenía un libro en la mano y casi cientos de escenas en las que Snape aparecía. Y después de todo, el bombazo de su verdadera lealtad. Eso sin quererlo, lo dejaba como un héroe. Sí, fue muy valiente.

Snape estaba en sus habitaciones preparándose para las clases de primer día cuando alguien llamó.

Se extrañó y pensó en quien podría ser. Alguien que quisiera morir joven, dijo para sí mismo sonriendo.

- Entre! -vociferó preparándose. Pero cuando vio que era Draco se relajó y sin querer una fugaz imagen de Granger apareció de la nada- Hola Draco. -le hizo un ademán para que pasara y agitó la cabeza, furioso por haber pensado en ella. Estaba condenado desde ese maldito día a estar en guardia por esa mujer...joven, alumna.

- Estás bien padrino? Te veo algo nervioso.

- Qué dices? Tonterías. Siéntate...

- Gracias.

- Algún problema?

- No, solo pasaba a saludar antes de ir a dormir. Qué tal con Granger?

- Ya la habías informado, no?

- En el tren. Pensé que habrías ido a decírselo.

- Iba a hacerlo -dijo rápido y subió algo el tono de voz, cosa que extrañó a Draco-.

- Bueno, pues no llegaste a tiempo. Me dijo que no sabía nada del tema y me exigió respuestas...y se lo dije, era lo correcto.

- Granger te lo exige y tú te rindes...-se burló en un siseo- Bueno y qué más quieres?

Draco sabía que por las reacciones del mago, no había nada entre ellos. Pero sin duda, Snape estaba nervioso por ella o de verdad no soportaba a la joven.

- Nada, espero que ayudes a Granger. A ver de lo que es capaz. Si no, me temo que el mejor será el de alumno de McGonagall y eso te hará quedar en segundo lugar. -sonrió y se levantó altivo, provocando como mejor sabía hacer y antes de cerrar la puerta Snape se acordó de algo mientras le miraba suspicaz-.

- Será mejor que McGonagall sea toda una experta en artes oscuras...-sonrió sabiendo que en ese campo él era mejor. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió como si nada-. Solo una pregunta...Dónde viven los padres de Granger? No pude informarla porque su casa no es la misma...

- Esto...bueno...ya no tiene casa.

- Cómo?

- No te lo ha dicho la directora?

- Está claro que se le ha olvidado...

- Hermione borró las memorias de sus padres y se fueron a Australia. No les ha encontrado. No sabe dónde están.

Snape alzó las cejas confuso. La directora lo sabía y no se le había dicho algo así? Sin poder prevenirlo, se entristeció por la joven.

- Y nadie del Ministerio ha empezado una búsqueda más exhaustiva? Se supone que son los padres de la bruja más lista de su era -dijo con deje burlón-.

- Ya lo creo que lo es. -le miró- Pero eso aún tengo que demostrarlo yo. -sonrió-. El ministerio hizo la búsqueda y no dieron con ellos.

- No saben rastrear bien.

- Fue Kingsley...

- Aún así...

Draco levantó una ceja. Acaso le importaba a su padrino tanto este tema? Acaso podría ser verdad que no estaba loco viendo cosas donde no las hay?

- Te veo interesado...

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Solo comento lo evidente. Es un trabajo incompetente del Ministerio.

- Ya...-susurró-. Bueno, buenas noches Snape -se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando solo al profesor-.

Y en soledad, Severus Snape meditaba los cambios por los que había pasado la joven. Sentado en su cama mientras se ponía el pijama negro, pasaban por su mente escenas de una maraña de pelo, siempre enredada en libros, metida en los líos de unos alcornoques de compañeros y pensó en qué más se le escapaba. Pues esa joven se había preparado para una guerra con dientes y uñas. Y ahora había perdido la pista a su padres...Una vida algo solitaria quizás. Pensó en que Weasley y Potter podrían haberla acompañado en el curso, pero al comprender que vendría sola, ahora veía todo de otro modo. Qué pasaba con sus amigos? Tendría a Weasley como novio al menos? Al menos? En qué piensas?-se dijo.

Tumbándose en la cama intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero siguió pensando en ella. Después de todo, la vida, no era justa.

Hermione llegó a su habitación solo con un libro en la mano y se cambió de ropa con un movimiento de varita. Su cabeza había recompuesto parte de la vida de Severus Snape y los tratos con Dumbledore justo antes de su muerte, había sido algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el camino a sus habitaciones. Y en su juramento para ayudar a Draco a hacerlo...

Se metió en la cama y aún queriendo leer un poco, su mente seguía pensando en Ron, Harry, Ginny y...Snape.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos sabía que ese nuevo día era el Después. El Antes y el Después, era algo que aún no habían asimilado. Snape estaba desayunando cuando la vio entrar. Estaba radiante, sin embargo aquellas pequeñas ojeras no pasaban desapercibidas. Radiante? Severus Snape qué demonios haces pensando en algo así? Acaso se te olvida constantemente que es tu alumna? O es que simplemente ya no puedes verla como tal? -le dijo su subconsciente.

La veía como...una igual. Había combatido y sobrevivido en muchas ocasiones y claramente, su ingenio era algo que podía con él. Simplemente era así.

Qué ha pasado con Lily? -un susurro dentro de su cabeza fue el interruptor-.

Lily había parecido menos importante ahora que había logrado que Potter sobreviviera a Voldemort, dejando que primero le matara claro, se corrigió.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa y volvió a mirar sin querer a la mesa de profesores, de nuevo había visto que Snape la miraba durante un momento. -Qué demonios le pasaba? Me odia tanto que necesita mirarme para maldecirme? Pensó ella, y sin ganas de comió una tostada con mermelada-.

Tras el desayuno, Hermione esperó a que Snape se levantara de la mesa para seguirlo. Y eso pasó.

Snape iba hacia las escaleras cuando Hermione lo alcanzó.

- Profesor Snape?

El mago se giró y mantuvo la calma.

- Sí, señorita Granger?

- Verá...me preguntaba cuándo podría irle bien ver mis procedimientos con la poción de vida en muerte, es una de las que más me cuesta realizar con éxito.

- Esta tarde le parecería correcto?

Hermione se sorprendió al ver la rapidez con la que había propuesto la tutoría.

- Por supuesto, eso será perfecto. Gracias, profesor. -era raro pero se sintió realmente bien en ese justo momento-.

- Bien, entonces hasta las 4, aula de pociones. -se agachó unos centímetros como despedida y su capa remoloneó detrás de él. Hermione se quedó atónita. No sabía si él se alegraba de la tutoría o no. Esperaba que no quisiera deshacerse de ella a la mínima o dejarla en ridículo...pero, no sabía qué esperar. El momento de sentirse bien terminó-.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Sí, lo sé...lo he dejado en el mejor punto? No desesperéis. Actualizo con este capi algo más largo por que mañana no sé si podré actualizar. :(**

**Gracias a las que habeis reviweado, algunas nuevas lectoras y otras veteranas ;)**

**Sevmione23, Kuka Snape, Alexza Snape, Patybenededmalfoy, Mama Shmi, Cleoru Misumi, TequilaNervous, Jisi Snape, Yazmin Snape y Kagome-Black. **

**Besos! Espero que os siga gustando...;)**


	4. Pociones

En el aula de pociones, Snape esperaba a la joven. No quería ponerse nervioso, pero ya era tarde. Todo esto era ridículo! Por el amor de Dios! Era una alumna incapaz de mirarle sin odiarle. Odiarme? Pero si avisó a McGonagall! Ese punto de la historia siempre le había hecho sentirse curioso al respecto. Aunque había dado su propia explicación pensando en que la joven querría verlo vivo encerrado en Azcaban por todo lo que había hecho. Pero entonces, porqué había aceptado que él fuera su tutor sin reparos? Sus pensamientos se esfumaron en el segundo que llamaron al aula.

- Adelante. -detrás de la puerta Hermione respiró hondo antes de entrar-.

- Buenas tardes, profesor -cerró tras de sí-.

- Puede empezar cuando quiera, iré siguiendo sus pasos de cerca... -se levantó de su silla y se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se apoyó en él mientras la miraba-.

Hermione, sin querer ponerse más nerviosa, viendo como la mirada de Snape vagaba por encima suyo a cada movimiento que daba. Abrió su libro de pociones, y empezó a moverse por el aula en busca de lo que necesitaba para empezar. El mago cogió unos papeles de su mesa mientras seguía de pie y parecía leer algo antes de volver su mirada hacia la joven.

Hermione solo deseaba terminar rápido y sin ser un fracaso total, para tener menos burlas y deshacerse de aquella mirada. Seguía atraída por ese hombre y siempre lo negaría.

Comenzó a seguir los primeros pasos del libro sin apenas levantar la mirada hasta que llegó al punto en que tenía que cortar algo que sabía que no podría hacer. Harry lo había aplastado con la navaja hacía unos años, para poder extraer su jugo. Intentó hacerlo como indicaba el libro, pero al ver que no podía y cómo Snape parecía acercarse, aplastó su navaja.

Snape se detuvo antes de llegar al caldero y vio que Granger parecía ser más lista de lo que pensaba. Había conseguido sacar el jugo y lo ponía en el caldero, cuando de repente le miró. Sus mejillas estaban rojas e intentó pensar que era por los efluvios del caldero. Ambas miradas conectaron un momento.

- Bien hecho. -dijo simplemente y se volvió a alejar-.

Hermione susurró un gracias y tragó saliva. Si en realidad supiese que no había sido suya esa idea, la habría ayudado a aplastar la navaja? O se habría reído? Lo difícil ahora era seguir haciendo bien la poción, pues ya no se acordaba de ningún otro consejo del príncipe mestizo. Ahora vería si Snape la ayudaría o se mofaría. Y se puso más nerviosa.

Snape al ver que Hermione parecía poco complacida con su poción, supo que el nuevo ingrediente no habría sido aplicado debidamente. Volvió a acercarse, despacio.

- Añada uno más, a ver qué pasa. -dijo de repente detrás de ella-.

Hermione dio un brinco sin querer y se giró extrañada.

- Adelante. -miró a su poción- Ya ve que no ha quedado como debería...experimente. Ponga uno más. La poción no estallará.

La joven Gryffindor parecía desconcertada. No porque le saliera mal la poción, sino porque Snape estaba siendo amable con ella. Estaba enseñando de una manera que nunca había visto. Agitando algo la cabeza le hizo caso. La poción se tornó por fin del color que debía. Ella sonrió y se giró a verle, pero él ya se había vuelto a desplazar por la sala, manteniendo cierta distancia.

- Por qué no pone simplemente "añadir 13 gotas"? -dijo ella-.

- Eso mismo me pregunté yo señorita Granger. -hizo una pausa en la que la miró y volvió a ir hacia su escritorio- Prosiga.

- Me temo que seguiré cometiendo errores si sigo estas indicaciones...

- Experimente. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen pocionista de uno del montón.

Las palabras de Snape fueron algo que devolvieron a Hermione a la realidad. Una en la que Severus Snape nunca valoraba sus esfuerzos.

- Siempre me esfuerzo por...-pero Snape la calló-.

- Y lo sigue haciendo. Por eso ha sido capaz de llegar donde está ahora señorita Granger. Ahora...lea cual es el siguiente paso.

La joven cerró la boca y de mala gana cogió el libro. Aunque meditó si Snape había tenido en cuenta sus progresos años atrás y nunca mostró interés. Ahora podría mostrar interés?

- Remover 2 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y después 6 al contrario.

- Hágalo. -volvió a acercarse con paso lento. Su negra silueta hacia que el corazón de la joven latiera más rápido y rezaba para que resonase en aquella cámara de las mazmorras.

Completó las vueltas y la poción quedó blanda en lugar de líquida. Hermione resopló enfadada y miró a Snape, que contuvo una sonrisa. Hermione lo vio y odió que se riera de ella.

- Lo haría mejor con su ayuda desde el principio. -dijo envalentonada-.

- Granger! Dé gracias a la directora por que no pueda restarle puntos. -la miró y se colocó justo a su lado, casi rozándose-. Bien. -cogió el palo de remover- Ahora...que cree que debería hacer para que la poción quedara más líquida? -introdujo el palo en el caldero sin moverlo-.

- Remover más?

- En qué dirección?

Hermione meditó un segundo.

- Hacia atrás?

Snape se sorprendió bastante. Así que solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza y remover él mismo la poción.

- Sí. Y cuántas veces cree que removeré? -dijo saliendo del trance-.

- No lo sé...

- Exacto. Debe ir despacio -Hermione miró como removía la poción y algo de todo aquello le parecía erótico, sin tener en cuenta la magnífica voz del mago- Debe darse cuenta en qué justo momento la poción va a cambiar para dejar de remover.

La poción se volvió líquida a la tercera vuelta. Snape sacó el palo del caldero y se lo dio a Hermione que lo cogió obnubilada.

No sabía que decir. Simplemente, aquel mago era un experto en casi todo. Viendo sus dotes fuera y dentro de la guerra...era algo que la abrumaba sin querer.

Snape volvió a alejarse, tragando a duras penas. Esa cercanía había sido demasiado intensa para su gusto. Cogió una hoja para probar el efecto de la poción aunque sabía que al final había quedado perfecta. Hermione vio que se acercaba de nuevo y no se apartó. Es más, se acercó un poco al mago cuando éste dejaba caer la hoja. Ésta se evaporó al entrar en contacto con la poción. La joven sonrió satisfecha y se atrevió a subir su mirada para ver la de Snape.

- Correcto, Granger. -No, no había sido el Snape de siempre. La había ayudado sin decir nada, sin ser cruel ni nada parecido y sus miradas lo notaron-.

- Yo sola nunca podría haber sido tan...espontánea.

- Es lo que deberá aprender a ser de ahora en adelante con pociones si quiere tener mejor nota que Malfoy.

Hermione juntó las cejas. Nunca había competido, y menos con él.

- No me importa que Draco sea mejor que yo...

- Debería.

- Porqué?

- Por qué usted es mejor.

Ambos se miraron y se quedaron callados. Qué demonios significaba eso? Pensaron los dos. Así que Snape se apartó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y añadió algo más de camino a su sitio.

- Necesita más confianza. En estas clases de tutoría puede experimentar, yo estaré cerca para impedir que vuele por los aires el castillo...

Hermione sonrió de lado y empezó a recoger todo.

- Gracias profesor Snape. -le dijo mirándole a los ojos antes de marcharse y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Señorita Granger...-dijo sentándose-.

- Sí?

- Siento lo de sus padres...-como su tutor, creía que eso era parte de lo que debía hacer. Y de verdad, en el fondo, lo sentía de verdad-.

Por la cara de la joven, no sabía qué esperar. Hermione se giró a mirarle y en sus ojos vio tristeza.

- Ya lo sabe todo el castillo? -dijo vagamente. Lo que menos quería era dar pena y que la miraran más por los pasillos y eso era algo que Snape comprendía a la perfección-.

- No que yo sepa. Esté tranquila, no revelaré nada de ello aunque...Creo que debería ordenar una búsqueda más exhaustiva.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

- No creo que tenga suerte esta vez. -miró al suelo-.

Y fue entonces, cuando Snape pensó en que él podría ayudarla. Porqué quería ayudarla? No quería verla triste. Pero que más le daba verla triste? Bueno, simplemente no podía explicarlo y eso era lo que le volvía loco.

- Buenas tardes Granger...-decidió terminar aquel extraño momento-.

- Buenas tardes...-algo extrañada, salió de las mazmorras y fue directa a los campos, quizás a ver a Hagrid, necesitaba que el aire la ayudara a despejarse de aquellas extrañas sensaciones-.

**TBC! **

**Qué mejor manera para que los dos se acerquen un poco que una clase de pociones? Jijii!**

**Review? ;)**

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas! Se agradecen muchoooo! Anónimos también. Y gracias por favoritear!**


	5. Más que un duelo

**Chicas, os compenso la última parte que sé que era algo corta. Mañana me voy el fin de semana fuera, así que dudo que pueda publicar algo más antes de marchar. Espero que a la vuelta me hayáis acribillado a Reviews, matándome o diciendo lo bien que os parece todo...;) **

**000**

Pasó la semana y Snape meditaba. No debía dejar que aquello que sentía volviese a salir a la luz. Era una pérdida de tiempo, una estupidez e indecoroso. Pero su ingenio era atrayente. Era joven y él un hombre solitario y obstinado. Y le molestaba reconocer que con ella cerca, dejaba de serlo.

Hermione escribía sus primeras cartas a sus amigos en uno de los claustros del castillo. La primera, para Harry ya estaba dentro del sobre, contaba lo necesario y su progreso con Malfoy, que parecía ser menos altivo pero igualmente raro. La segunda fue para Ron, la cual empezaba a guardar en su sobre. Esta carta era algo más personal obviamente, pero se resumía en pocas palabras: Hermione quería saber de verdad si Ron había besado a otras chicas. Sabía que su respuesta sería que no, pero hacerle saber que sabía ciertas cosas era lo que quería. A Ginny le estaba escribiendo una carta algo diferente y bastante insegura, releía lo que había escrito.

"_Hola Ginny! _

_Por aquí todo bien, los primeros días han sido algo solitarios, pero creo que me acostumbraré tarde o temprano. Draco es una buena compañía de vez en cuando, aunque sigue creyéndose el rey de algún modo...Me dijo que Ron había besuqueado a otras en las tres escobas, podrías echar un ojo? _

_Este año tenemos tutores, y el mío es Snape, ya se lo he dicho a los chicos, pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte, por favor no digas nada. Es Snape, está diferente. Me está tratando bien y bueno...es algo raro. A veces no sé hasta qué punto quiero su aprobación...Quiero gustarle, pero estoy horrorizada por el cómo. Ginny, creo que me está gustando..._

_Te echo de menos. Cuida a todos._

_Besos, Hermione."_

En la carta no dejaba del todo claro qué le gustaba si las clases de Snape o el propio Snape, y pensó que eso era lo mejor. Tenía vergüenza de admitir que le atraía. Era mayor que ella, silencioso, arisco pero a veces entrañable. Inteligente, valiente, y finalmente, atractivo. Ese cuerpo tan grande la ruborizaba y no quería pensar en qué otras cosas serían grandes a parte de la nariz y las manos y su espalda y... Metió la carta de un golpe en el sobre y la cerró dirigiéndose a la lechucería.

Snape paseaba por los pasillos antes de entrar a su clase y vio a lo lejos como Hermione iba andando por los campos con su melena al viento en dirección a la lechucería. Se quedó observándola un momento. Pensando en quiénes serían sus corresponsales, y pensar en Weasley le hizo casi vomitar, exagerando. Pero sí que se irritó y siguió su camino, algunos alumnos pagarían por ello, y le gustó más recordar que eran alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Por otro lado, Draco no sabía qué hacer. A medida que pasaban los días, las pocas clases con McGonagall le ponían nervioso. Esa mujer era dura de roer sin duda. Pero iba mejorando, aunque dudaba en superar a Granger en DCAO.

- Malfoy deberá centrarse más si quiere llegar a convertir eso en una sombrilla. -señaló a una cuchara-.

- Lo intento! -si no repitiera que se concentrase cada cinco minutos, lo conseguiría! Gritó para sí mismo-.

La clase terminó sin buenos resultados. Pues un paraguas, no era una sombrilla según la directora. Draco resoplaba y daba algún puntapié mientras volvía a sus habitaciones para seguir practicando.

De repente se cruzó con Granger que volvía de mandar sus cartas.

- Hola Draco.

- Hola...-nada animado-.

- Algún problema?

- No...-no quiso mostrar debilidades y se puso rígido- Todo perfectamente Granger, preparado para superarte en los exámenes.

Hermione levantó una ceja y Draco vio el reflejo del mismísimo Snape delante suyo, así que se aventuró.

- Y que tal con mi padrino?

- La verdad es que bastante bien... -eso sí que sorprendió al Slytherin-.

- Vaya. Me alegra demostrarte que no es tan malo. -inquirió satisfecho-.

- Ya ya...no te emociones tanto. No creo que dure eternamente, creo que esta maldiciendo el día en que McGonagall se lo dijo.

- Y porqué estás tan segura?

Hermione se quedó sin palabras para aquella respuesta. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada hasta que...

- Porque nunca me ha soportado.

- Ya te lo dije. El señor oscuro formaba a sus vasallos de tal modo que...debían de ser todo lo ruin posible para gustarle...-Hermione pensó en los padres de Malfoy. Podría ser que Snape también fuera diferente ahora?-.

- Bueno...ya lo veremos. Voy a mi habitación. Adiós Draco.

- Adiós Granger.

Cada uno siguió su camino.

Después de dar su clase, Snape había quitado 30 puntos a Gryffindor y 20 a Hufflepuff. Nada mal...aunque la directora vendría a quejarse seguro. Y no andaba mal encaminado.

Era la hora de cenar cuando empezó la charla en la mesa de profesores.

- Severus, qué tal con la señorita Granger?

- Bien.

- Me alegro.

- Qué tal Draco?

- Tiene que concentrarse mejor. -Snape levantó una ceja-.

- Severus...ya sabes que odio repetirlo, pero intenta no descontar puntos de mi casa cada día. Controlate. No son unos alumnos tan malos, yo también les doy clase.

- Yo no me meto en cómo impartes o puntúas tus clases Minerva, te agradecería que no me dijeras cuándo debo castigar a mis alumnos y cuando no.

- Resulta que soy la directora, y también que puedo devolver esos puntos a mi antojo. Solo te lo pido educadamente. -levantó su fina ceja como nadie más podía hacer y Snape se calló-.

- Muy bien...lo intentaré. Una cabeza hueca, será una cabeza hueca de todos modos con o sin puntos...-susurró mientras bebía su copa-.

- No les tienes nada de estima, lo sé. Por eso no permití que se pudiera descontar puntos a Granger teniendo en cuenta que tú ibas a ser su tutor. -Snape la miró extrañado-. Oh. Es que a la señorita Granger no te da motivos para descontar puntos...?

Snape se alertó al oír el tono de voz de esa frase. No, no y no.

- Justo el primer día le hubiese descontado 20 puntos por entrometida, para tu información.

- Ah, solo el primer día?

Snape no respondió a su pregunta y volvió a beber para evitar hacerlo y Minerva se cansó de esperar la respuesta. Cada uno siguió cenando.

Al terminar la cena, Hermione esperó de nuevo para abordar a Snape antes de que se fuera y pedirle una nueva tutoría para defensa esta vez.

Snape notaba que le seguían así que se paró y se encontró con ella.

- Quiere algo?

- Hola profesor. Sí...quisiera saber cuando podemos tener una tutoría para defensa.

- Para la defensa que tengo pensado instruirla necesitamos espacio y nada de público si no queremos ser una espectáculo, cosa que ninguno queremos. -Hermione se pasmó al ver que conocía algo de ella- Por la noche. Después de cenar. Está muy cansada?

- A. A. Ahora? Esta noche?

- Mañana entonces.

- No! -dijo algo atropellada- No, esta bien. Esta noche...-más valía no sonarle desesperada, pero la verdad era que tenía ganas de un pequeño duelo y más con Snape. Simplemente empezaba a gustarle de verdad estar con él-.

- De acuerdo. Dentro de una hora en la cabaña de Harry.

- Iremos al bosque? -se inquietó un poco, no le apetecía toparse con Centauros ni nada parecido-.

Snape no respondió.

- En una hora señorita Granger. -se giró y fue a dar sus rondas-.

Hermione se quedó un momento parada y dejó caer sus hombros. Parecía que Snape era más amigable en lecciones que fuera de ellas.

La hora pasó y Hermione, que había querido llegar antes, ya le esperaba cuando empezó a ver al mago bajando por la pequeña montaña. Se puso algo nerviosa. Seguro que caería al suelo más de una vez. Al menos esperaba que la tratara bien.

Snape no quería mostrarse blando con ella en esa lección, pues sabía que era muy importante defenderse bien. Aunque ahora la idea de guerras sonaba absurda. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que sería benevolente con ella. Otra, que debía de saber defenderse bien por encima de todo. Cuando la vio esperándolo intentó no mirarla de arriba abajo, cosa que hizo disimuladamente. Cuando llegó delante de ella no se paró y siguió andando.

- Venga conmigo.

Hermione obedeció. Caminaron un poco más hasta quedarse cerca del lago en lugar de adentrarse en el bosque para alivio de la joven. Entonce Snape se paró y se giró a mirarla.

- Colóquese y prepárese señorita Granger. -Se alejó unos cinco pasos de ella y se quedó mirándola de frente-. Saque su varita.

Ella obedeció tragando saliva y concentrándose en varios hechizos a la vez que podía utilizar.

- Empezará usted, lánceme los hechizos que crea conveniente para conseguir aturdirme.

Hermione asintió y se mentalizó. Empezó su ataque y Snape con mucha facilidad esquivó o devolvió sus hechizos.

- Puede hacerlo mejor -dijo mientras se acercaba, protegiéndose en todo momento. Y la joven supo que ahora iba a atacar él. Así que se preparó.-

Snape estaba a dos pasos de ella cuando le lanzó un hechizo para sacarle su varita, pero ella tuvo suficientes reflejos. No tuvo tiempo de sonreír satisfecho, porque ella había lanzado un hechizo que parecía hacerle levitar. Al segundo se sorprendió y fue capaz de bajar de las alturas.

Ambos se miraron y sabía que él tenía que empezar a decir algo.

- Bien...-hizo una pausa- Más le vale no contar nada de esto... -quiso sonar a advertencia pero sonó tan casual, que Hermione sonrió divertida-.

- Claro, profesor.

- Vuelva a posicionarse.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos habían atacado y defendido con soltura. Pero Snape seguía ganando de lejos a Hermione. Había sido después de una dura conexión entre hechizos, que había caído rendida en el suelo. Snape quiso acercarse, pero mantuvo la distancia.

- Está bien Granger? -dijo a unos pasos de ella-.

- Sí...-dijo algo cansada incorporándose de nuevo, incapaz de darse cuenta que su falda había sido algo desgarrada y mostraba parte de un muslo-.

Snape quedó atontado al verlo. Así que carraspeó.

- Su falda.

Ella se miró al ver que la miraba y se puso roja al momento. Con la varita y una rápido movimiento reparó el daño.

- Lista?

- ...Sí. -tenía sueño y se le escapó un bostezo. Pero Snape lo vio demasiado tarde y le lanzó un aturdidor haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Se maldijo-.

Hermione se golpeó la cabeza y se quedó todavía más aturdida. Desde el suelo veía un Snape borroso acercarse. Qué poco respeto! -pensó ella. No había preparado ni la varita y él ya la había derribado.

Snape quería decir "lo siento" pero solo se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente Granger...

Hermione frunció el ceño y habló. Aunque no se daba cuenta de que con el aturdidor, parecía estúpida cuando hablaba.

- Nnnno mmmme haaaa dddddejjjjadddo nnnni terrrrminnnarrrr ddde boooostezaaaarrr...

Snape intentó no reírse pero mostró una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja. A Hermione le pareció una mueca en su estado. Todo estaba borroso.

- Essss essss...! -intentó darle con el puño en el hombro pero le parecía estar a quilómetros-.

- Sé que preferiría que fuese alguien más atento y considerado para que le diera estas lecciones Granger, así que no se porque no se negó. Es más, creí que quería verme encerrado en Azcaban. Por qué avisó sino a la directora de mi estado? -Dios.Mío. Lo había dicho? Había formulado él esa pregunta? Aprovechó su estado claro, pero ahora con su varita apuntando hacia ella, deshizo el hechizo y Hermione le miró bastante extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, pensaba que nadie excepto Ron, Harry, Ginny y McGonagall sabían que había sido ella. Maldita directora, pensó-.

- Eso es lo que cree? Por que iba a querer que se pudriera en un sitio como Azcaban?! Tan retorcida cree que soy? Yo...confié en usted. Tardé en hacerlo, pero lo hice. Nunca le he odiado a diferencia de usted, señor.

Así que Granger avisó porque confió en él. La única. Oh Dios, más sentimientos no! -pensó Snape.

- Yo no la odio. -se puso de pie al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y le tendió una mano acompañada de una fría mirada-.

Hermione seguía algo mareada por el golpe, así que aceptó la mano, aún estando en shock por sus últimas palabras. No la odiaba? Vaya, eso era una novedad. Y además una buena.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y se miraron.

- Volvamos al castillo. -dijo el mago emprendiendo el camino de vuelta y notando caminar a su lado a la joven, aunque algo más despacio; así que aminoró el paso-.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid sin decir nada. Ambos nerviosos y con una extraña sensación.

Hermione pensaba en si sería bueno empezar una conversación, así que se rindió a ello algo esperanzada.

- Cree que mejoraré pronto? -Snape la miró un segundo mientras caminaba-.

- Claro. Tiene un gran conocimiento de hechizos, pero le falta algo más de rapidez... -añadió para no ser demasiado blando-.

Ella empezaba a notar de nuevo que el corazón le latía muy rápido. Esto no era normal...le costaba hasta respirar. Snape dio cuatro pasos más cuando notó que ella había dejado de estar cerca de él. Se giró y la vio en el suelo. Veloz, se acercó a ella y se volvió a agachar.

- Granger? Señorita Granger? Me oye? -se atrevió a tocarla. Puso su mano en el cuello, buscando el pulso. Débil.- Hermio...? -salió de su boca sin querer- Granger? -sus manos levantaron su cabeza del suelo y Hermione abrió los ojos algo mareada-.

- Qué...? -se había desmallado?-.

- Se ha desmallado. Está bien...? -ella pensó. Y la verdad es que hoy no había podido comer nada en todo el día, salvo una tostada en el desayuno-.

- Lo siento -dijo intentando levantarse con ayuda del mago- No es nada.

- Claramente algo pasa.

- No he comido bien profesor.

- Pero la he visto en la cena...

- No tenía apetito.

- Deberá cuidarse. No quiero encontrarla desfallecida por las esquinas...-Puso su mano en su hombro- La llevaré al castillo, agárrese.

- Puedo andar...no estamos tan lejos.

- Si quiere ser tan cabezona y quedarse sin aire al subir por esa cuesta... -señaló-.

Hermione miró su brazo extendido y se preguntó qué haría. No se podía aparecer dentro del castillo. Así que sin decir ni pío le hizo caso, confiando en él sin más. Al cogerle el brazo, el la rodeo con el que le quedaba libre y la cogió de la cintura, estrechándola contra su fuerte torso. Hermione parpadeó, pero no rechistó, pues Snape empezó a levitar en un momento, convirtiéndose ambos en un remolino negro que voló por los aires hasta su destino.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Estaba volando! Tenía ganas de gritar, así que se desahogó con un grito cuando Snape voló algo más alto y a más velocidad. Snape sonrió de lado, pero ninguno podía verse las caras. La Gryffindor hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mago y miraba de reojo el paisaje a sus pies, cerca las puestas del castillo.

- Ya llegamos. -informó Snape cerca de su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera y él, por su gran proximidad, lo notó-.

Fue disminuyendo en altura y velocidad hasta entrar en los patios de Hogwarts, y sin avisar de nuevo a Hermione, la cogió de detrás de las rodillas, girándola sobre sí y cargándola, sus pies tocaron suelo con ella en brazos. Entonces la bajó y la joven tiritaba, no sabía si de miedo o no.

- Está bien? Era el modo más rápido...

- Acaso quiere matarme?

Snape sonrió de lado.

- Será mejor que vaya a su habitación, es tarde. Necesita que la acompañe? -ella miró al suelo y después le miró a los ojos como pudo-.

- No es necesario. Graciasporlodeestanoche...profesor. -se giró y se fue despacio para no marearse por la subida de adrenalina. Desde luego, Snape era alguien que la atraía y desconcertaba a la vez cada vez más. Acaso estaría enamorándose? No, nunca podría ser Hermione- se dijo.

Alguien había visto como llegaban los dos al castillo. Alguien que iba a ir de inmediato a hablar con el profesor de pociones.

Snape se acercaba por fin a sus habitaciones, cuando distinguió una silueta esperándole.

- Draco?

- Hola.

- Qué haces aquí? Sabes qué hora es?

- Bueno...veo que no muy tarde para volver de unas clases particulares en el bosque, no?

- Acaso me estás espiando? -se acercó a él y entró en su cuarto seguido de Malfoy-.

- No padrino, solo paseaba un rato. Pero estoy por pensar que entre clase y clase puede haber algo más...

- Qué demonios estás insinuando? -se acerco peligrosamente al rubio y le miró profundamente- Batirse en duelo en medio de la escuela es algo que seguro harás con McGonagall, no? Ella también te llevará fuera, estúpido...-susurró-.

- Está bien, está bien...

- Será mejor que no empieces rumores si no quieres tener a Ronald Weasley en capa y espada entrando por las puertas del castillo para defender su honor...-se sirvió un vaso de agua-.

Draco levantó una ceja al ver de nuevo, rastros de algo tan sutil que debía de ser imposible.

- Pues...no estaría mal probar mis clases de duelo con Weasley -dijo altivo- Aunque creo que estará más bien entretenido en las tres escobas...-y su pequeño plan funcionó, por que Snape lo había mirado a los ojos por primera vez aunque fugazmente-. Bueno...solo son rumores.

- Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya. -dios, que ganas tenía de saber que pasaba con el estúpido de Weasley y Hermione, señorita Granger!-.

- Le gusta picotear. No sabe decidirse... -y eso, enfadó a Snape más de lo que esperaba-.

- Vuelve a tus habitación Draco, es tarde. Buenas noches.

Draco hizo caso y se fue y de camino a sus habitaciones pensó en lo bien que parecía ir toda esta locura. Conocía algo de su padrino lo bastante bien, como para saber que había odiado a Weasley en ese último momento.

Snape, antes de dormir, pensó de nuevo en Hermione y el daño que recibía. No era justo, ella merecía algo más.

- Algo más, pero no yo. -dijo a la nada-.

Hermione antes de dormirse, sonrió recordando lo bien que se había sentido con Snape y cómo se había portado él con ella. Las tripas rugieron y antes de dormirse, algo más animada que por la mañana, se preparó algo de comer.

**TBC! YAY!**

**Review? ;)**

**Gracias a todas por los coments!**

**Sevmione23, La verdad empezaba a preocuparme. Dónde te habias metido, pillina? Pero veo que sigues igual de encantada con la historia, así que ole ole ole! **

**Alexza Snape, Síííí wuahahaha claro que se atraen! A ver si se atreven a afrontar a sus deseos..cosa que les obligaré a hacer tarde o temprano :p**

**Patybenededmalfoy, tensión en las mazmorras. Sí, sería un buen título no? Jeje Dentro de poco Snape verá qué clase de cosas producen una tensión de este tipo!**

**Arianna Alice Malfoy P, Intrigada? Bien! Pues espera y verás...:p**

**Cleoru Misuri, eso. Yo creo que punto perfecto es no dejar de lado el verdadero carácter de Snape. Pero si le dejamos ser algo más amable...uf...es condemadamente excitante! **

**Yazmin Snape, espero que esto también siga siendo interesante.**

**Y a todas las que estáis detrás leyendo el fanfic: Gracias!**

**Nota: He cambiado el Tipo del ff. Ahora, con lo que tengo escribir en mente, creo que es mejor que el ff sea Romance/Hurt/Confort y algo de Humor. (Antes no ponía Hurt/Confort) ;)**


	6. Mirando el escenario

**Wiii ya estoy de vuelta y haciendo caso a vuestros estupendos comentarios, actualizo! :**

**000**

Habían pasado el fin de semana y ya era de nuevo Lunes. Durante el desayuno llegaron sus cartas con el resto de correo para los alumnos. Snape desde la mesa vio como cogió tres cartas y pensó en sus amigos. Su mirada se volvió fría y ahora fue él quien no tenía ganas de terminar el desayuno. Se levantó y se fue por la puerta de detrás de la mesa. No la había visto en todo el fin de semana, mientras se la intentaba sacar de la cabeza. Odiaba los Lunes más que nunca...

Hermione decidió abrir la carta de Harry, las otras dos las leería en un sitio más privado. Harry siempre le daba ánimos y recomendaciones, pasillos secretos y alguna noticia que otra sobre Quiddich y su entrenamiento como Auror. Al terminarla, sonrió. Y se encontró buscando con la mirada, aquella silla de la mesa de profesores que normalmente ocupada Snape, pero éste ya no estaba. Seguía siendo un hombre totalmente misterioso. Y entonces, Hermione Granger; tuvo lo que podría decirse una buena idea. Y si pedía aprender algo de oclumancia? Harry le había enseñado algo, pero no era su fuerte. Y qué mejor modo de averiguar algo más del mago siendo capaz de introducirse en su mente en una de esas clases? Quién decía que conseguiría hacerlo? -se preguntó. Era muy bueno...aunque si Harry pudo, ella también tenía alguna posibilidad. Por qué estaba tan interesada en él? Estaba verdaderamente atraída por él? O todo era parte de resolver el puzzle? Qué pasaba con Ron?

Miró las otras dos cartas y las guardó mientras seguía con el desayuno y varias preguntas en la cabeza que la ponían nerviosa.

Cuando leyó la carta de Ron, no supo cómo reaccionar. En el fondo, quizás lo sabía desde un principio...

" _Hermione, creo que deberíamos hablar en privado. Eres mi mejor amiga Hermione y quiero decirte la verdad."_ "mejor amiga?" -bufó indignada en su habitación y rompió la carta en tres partes.

La de Ginny no era mucho mejor, pues le decía que Ron llegaba más tarde de lo debido a casa bastantes veces. Y que un día lo siguió hasta las tres escobas. Genial.

Tumbándose en la cama no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Hogwarts no era lo mismo y ahora menos aún. Por qué demonios había confiado en Ron? Con Lavender tuvo el primer indicio de no ser un buen...candidato a pareja. Y le había dado otra oportunidad. Pero nunca tendría una tercera.

Pasó el día y Snape se preguntaba porqué no la había visto todavía por el castillo. Pero al asomar la cabeza por la ventana de la clase de McGonagall, la vio. Atenta o no, con la mirada al frente. No parecía tomar notas compulsivamente, así que se extrañó. Dónde se había metido la Hermione Granger llena de vida y chispa? Ahora había cambiado, había madurado y eso lo notaba, además de sentirse cada vez más atraído por ella. Cuando la última clase del día terminó, Draco se acercó a Hermione antes de salir.

- Qué te pasa? Te veo distraída Granger.

- Nada. -le miró sorprendida- Pensaba en los deberes.

- De eso nada. Vamos, qué ocurre? Esta mañana te vi guardando tu preciado correo. Va todo bien? Es del Ministerio?

- No. No tiene que ver con mis padres.

- Entonces?

- Por qué demonios te importa Malfoy? Desde que pusimos de nuevo un pie aquí eres tan diferente que me das miedo. No sé si quieres ser mi amigo o tramas algo.

Draco se rió maliciosamente al ver lo estresada que sonó Hermione.

- Bueno, no me lo cuentes si no quieres. Pero un Slytherin nunca es tan malo...-sonrió, y altivo se adelantó a ella en la salida-.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros. Vaya. Quizás debía de dejar de tener en cuenta a la gente por lo que se espera de su fama, o condición; como diría Draco. Salió de clase y vio a Snape hablando con McGonagall. Después desapareció echándole una última mirada que la petrificó. Minerva la miró y fue veloz hasta ella.

- Señorita Granger...

- Sí? Hay...algún problema con mi tutor directora? -dijo mirando en la dirección que se había ido Snape-.

- Oh, no querida. Verás...solo quería saber qué tal estás. Acompáñeme...-su mano se extendió y la invitó a un pequeño paseo por los pasillos-.

- De qué se trata? Es sobre mis padres?

- Oh. No, me temo que no querida...-puso una fina mano en su hombro y le hizo una sonrisa-. Es sobre ti. -Hermione abrió los ojos- No te asustes. Solo ha llegado a mis oídos que últimamente no comes suficiente. Y quiero que sepa señorita Granger que si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en venir a visitarme. Puede contarme lo que quiera, tiene mi palabra de que no revelaré nada. Es más, puedes usar mi red flu cuando necesites ir a visitar a tus amigos...

- Gracias directora. -Hermione no sentía nada en ese momento. Las palabras cándidas, poco efecto tenían en ella; pero algo sí lo tuvo. Snape había dicho a la directora que no comía suficiente, eso seguro-. Sólo fue el estrés de los primeros días...ya estoy mejor. -con lo de Ron había vuelto a perder apetito, pero gracias a Dios; sabía preparar algo para tener hambre-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca...-mintió-.

- Muy bien...ah! Por cierto, se me olvidaba...qué tal sus avances con los Newt's con el profesor Snape?

- Muy bien.

- Vaya. -sus cejas se levantaron un poco pero luego fingió no haberse sorprendido, haciendo que Hermione, por primera vez en unos días, sonriera-.

- Sí, es más extraño creerlo que decirlo. -dijo Hermione-.

La directora sonrió y la miró por debajo de sus gafas.

- Desde luego...un gran mago, aunque con demasiado temperamento. Sabe qué distingue a quienes caen bien a Snape? -la joven abrió los ojos insegura de todo lo que estaba diciendo la profesora- Muestra su genio.

- Entonces yo le debo caer muuuuy bien -dijo con recelo-.

- No me malinterprete. No hablo de castigos, hablo del enfado que muestra cuando quiere que alguien consiga algo. Eso es que le importa.

Vaya con la directora, ahora era filósofa? -pensó Hermione levantando una ceja. Era verdad que con Harry se había puesto muy duro para que aprendiera oclumancia, era vital, aunque después bastante beneficioso.

- No la entretengo más -la directora sonrió de lado y se fue por otro camino, dejando sola a Hermione, quien decidió cambiar el rumbo de biblioteca por el despacho de Snape-.

Snape estaba corrigiendo ensayos en su despacho. Había hablado con la directora sobre el desfallecimiento de Hermione en clase de desfensa y el problema con la comida. Obviamente no dijo que se lo había dicho ella, simplemente se inventó que no la había visto comer en un día. No sabía por qué la había protegido de esa manera. Así que el pobre ensayo de quinto curso lo pagó, siendo surcado por un extenso tachón de tinta roja.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Entre.

Cuando levantó la mirada la vio a ella.

- Qué quiere Granger? -oh, no. oh, no-.

- No era necesario que la directora me diera un sermón sobre cómo cuidarme, profesor.

- Cómo siga así conseguiré que le pueda restar 50 puntos a Gryffindor -Hermione le cortó cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que quiso-.

- Me da igual sus puntos! Puedo cuidar de mi misma! Lo he hecho durante bastante tiempo y en peores situaciones! Así que ya se lo dije! No volverá a pasar por que sé lo suficiente como para hacerme un hechizo para tener hambre! -se calló de golpe, enrojecida por la ira que había ido fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, y delante de, nada más y nada menos, que Snape. Lo miró horrorizada desde su sitio, de pie. A dos pasos de la puerta-.

Snape se puso furioso al oír sus gritos, pero al escuchar lo que decía; sin querer sintió su sufrimiento. No quería que su sufrimiento se convirtiese en el suyo, pero era tarde. Se había preocupado hasta para decírselo a la directora.

Se levantó y dio unos pasos tranquilos hasta ella pero su reflejo producía pánico en Hermione.

Se puso delante de ella y la miró desde arriba.

- Tiene razón. Ya debería ser lo suficiente madura como para saber cuál debe ser su comportamiento. Ahora, si no tiene más que gritar, salga de mi despacho. -su voz se mantuvo algo fría y entonces fue, cuándo Hermione vio que de verdad se había preocupado-.

- Yo...profesor

- He dicho que salga.

Maldita sea! -se gritó Hermione y antes de dejar que viera las lágrimas posteriores a su ira, se giró y salió por la puerta del despacho.

Respirando agitada, caminó hasta su ala del castillo. Topándose con Malfoy, pero ignorándolo, esprintó hasta su habitación.

Pasó la tarde al final haciendo la visita a la biblioteca, después de desahogarse en su habitación, en particular, con su almohada. Y tras terminar el ensayo sobre Hechizos, se puso a pensar de nuevo en Snape y lo que había pasado.

Podría ser que de verdad se preocupara? O sólo quería que ella fuera quien ganara a Malfoy? Si creía lo que decía su fama, sería la segunda opción. Pero si Snape era quien había salvado sus vidas en innumerables ocasiones, debía ser la primera. Todo apuntaba a eso, sin embargo su carácter y humor con ella siempre habían sido tan malos, que sería de locos creer que Snape era un trozo de pan. Se rió con ese último pensamiento. Bueno, si algo era romántico, eran sus sentimientos por la madre de Harry. Seguiría enamorado de alguien que lleva muerto años y nunca le correspondió? O sería capaz de volverse a enamorar? Sin querer, ese pensamiento la entristeció. Si se sentía atraída por Snape y dejaba que sus sentimientos la llevaran a enamorarse, solo conseguiría ser no correspondida. Aunque él le había dicho que no la odiaba...y ella le había gritado.

Hora de cenar, y sin mucha hambre, se decidió a ir y comer como siempre haría.

En la mesa, Snape vio como llegaba y se sentaba para cenar. No le quitó ojo de encima. Y en la mesa Slytherin, Draco seguía atraído por aquel escenario. Snape miraba a Hermione, Hermione pasaba de él en el pasillo y también de la mirada de Snape. Raro.

- Padrino, qué has hecho? -meditó en voz baja-.

Hermione justo en el postre, decidió mirar satisfecha a la mesa de profesores. Pues sabía de sobra, porque la notaba casi constantemente, que la mirada de Snape estaba clavada en su nuca. Al girarse de golpe, le pilló mirándola.

Snape quiso evitar la mirada y creyó conseguirlo, o al menos siguió disimulando mirando a su lado y bebiendo de su copa durante unos minutos. Pero cuando decidió volver a mirarla, seguía medio girada mirándolo. Qué demonios pasa? -pensó el mago.

Hermione se dijo a sí misma que no dejaría de mirarle hasta volver a pillarlo. Había meditado, y creía que debía una disculpa. Se le ocurrió una.

Cuando Snape la volvió a mirar, ella simplemente le sonrió. Snape al ver que le sonreía, todavía se puso más tenso. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue por la puerta de atrás. Hermione frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza para disimular.

Draco se sorprendió por la evolución de la escena. Hermione había sonreído hacia Snape? Y Snape se levantó a toda prisa con hasta algo de pánico esculpido en el rostro.

Hermione, decidida a volver a tener una buena relación alumna-tutor como al principio, se levantó y abandonó el comedor en busca de Snape. Y Malfoy se moría de ganas de volver a las andadas del espionaje.

Snape estaba subiendo unas escaleras, cuando oyó pasos detrás de él pero no hizo caso.

- Profesor.

Siguió andando.

- Profesor Snape. Espere. -Snape paró-.

- Antes de empezar le recuerdo que esta prohibido gritar en los pasillos. -muy agudo si señor pensó ella-.

- Claro. -apretó los dientes- Profesor, siento haberme comportado así. No debía hacerlo, usted se había preocupado y yo no lo tuve en cuenta...

- No crea que me preocupa su estado Granger. Lo que no quiero es tener que enseñar a un cadáver.

Hermione abrió los ojos e intentó no gritarle.

- No lo hará.

- Bien. -carraspeó-. Algo más?

- Sí, quisiera hacer una tutoría de transfiguración.

- Muy bien, mañana. -hizo ondear su capa negra y emprendió de nuevo su rumbo dejando a Hermione no muy convencida de haber hecho las paces-.

- Buenas noches...-susurró-.

**TBC! Review?**

**Ayyyy la verdad chicas, es que me ha gustado un montón escribir este capi...jiji a ver si adivináis por qué.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a mis seguidoras! Os avanzo que próximamente habrá visita a la Madriguera...chan chan chan!**

**Besos! ;)**


	7. Tirar de los hilos

**Bueno chicas, aquí tenéis la siguiente parte, espero actualizar pronto. (Aparición de Draco en el capi y clase de transfiguración con SS! jeje) Besos :)**

**000**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Ella, al oír la llamada, se extrañó. Abrió mientras se ponía la túnica, pues el frío ya había llegado a dar los buenos días en Escocia.

- Buenos días Granger.

- Hola Draco. Qué quieres?

- Vamos a desayunar? -Hermione levantó una ceja. Oh no, esperaba que Snape no le hubiese dicho también a Draco lo de que no había comido en un día. Por el amor de Dios! Era ridículo!-

- Por qué?

- Bueno...aún no me has dicho que te pasa.

- Todavía es por eso? Por qué te interesa tanto mi correo?

- Me temo que quizás no tengas muy buenas noticias sobre tu novio.

Hermione le miró mordiéndose el labio mientras apretaba los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

- No es mi novio.

- Así que un mal correo, no?

- Tenias razón sobre las Tres Escobas...Pedí a Ginny que le echara un ojo y le siguió hasta ahí. Supongo que entró y le pilló, aunque no me lo ha dicho. Pero sé que por eso Ron me lo ha "confesando" -dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Por carta. Y quiere verme en persona para decírmelo.

- Qué amable. -añadió Malfoy haciendo una mueca-.

- Verdad? -llegaron al gran comedor-.

- Lo siento Granger. Aunque creo que no hacías buena pareja.

- Y con quien hago buena pareja? -se encogió de hombros-.

- Mmm...una pregunta difícil, aún estoy tratando de solucionar ese enigma.

- Perdón?

- Cosas mías...

- Qué tramas Malfoy?

- Nada Granger, hasta luego -sonrió y se fue a su mesa-.

Hermione en su mesa pensaba. Bueno bien, al menos Snape parecía no haberle dicho nada del problema alimenticio. Pero de qué iba Malfoy con solucionar ése tema? Qué tema? Había alguien que estaba interesado en ella? Pero ella solo estaba interesada en alguien, aunque ése alguien fuera inalcanzable y una tontería.

Después del desayuno, Draco interceptó a Snape antes de que la clase de pociones empezara.

- Profesor.

- Sí, Draco?

Éste lo cogió del codo y lo apartó contra una pared, Snape se extrañó.

- Más vale que solo sean clases de defensa lo que haces por las noches.

- De qué hablas?

- Digo que Granger y Weasley son historia -esperaba que eso fuera una noticia bomba para el mago y por su reacción ante ese anzuelo, Draco había ganado-.

- Y en qué me concierne eso a mi? Si puede saberse...

- Que la próxima vez que vea como vuelas con Granger en brazos, iré a informar a McGonagall -mintió para tentarlo-.

Snape le miró profundamente. Maldito entrometido.

- También tendré que hablar con la directora para poder restarte puntos por estúpido. -siseó y se marchó-.

Malfoy sonrió. Esperaba que ahora que Snape sabía que tenía campo libre a lo que fuera que sintiese por Ganger, actuara de una vez. Nunca había oído nada acerca de relaciones íntimas en relación a su padrino, pero deseaba poder verle feliz de algún modo. Y el papel de celestino retorcido, era algo que empezaba a distraerlo ese curso. Él manejaba los hilos...de momento.

Snape furioso por saber esa novedad en relación a la vida personal de su alumna, fue a dar su primera clase del día. Al entrar, todos se callaron y se mordió el labio por no haber podido restar puntos. Y le fastidió tener que admitir que la clase pasó bastante tranquila, con el pequeño toque de esperanza, que le había dado Draco. Así que la clase terminó con todos sus puntos intactos.

Al salir, Snape iba de camino al gran comedor, cuando vio a Hermione y se acercó a ella para concretar la hora de su tutoría.

- Señorita Granger...

- Hola. -dijo simplemente-.

- Después de comer, la esperaré en mi despacho.

- Muy bien profesor...

- Y no llegue tarde, tengo cosas que corregir.

Ella levantó una ceja.

- De acuerdo -inquirió y siguió andando-.

Por qué parecía tan lejano aquel paseo por los aires cogida de Snape? Pensó Hermione de camino al comedor.

Después de la cena, y como la habían ordenado, fue al despacho de Snape. Preparada para ser todo lo correcta y "amable" posible, pensando en visitar la Madriguera a la mañana siguiente, puso rumbo a su destino.

Snape la esperaba con la puerta abierta cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

Hermione dobló la esquina y vio la puerta abierta, así que primero asomó la cabeza y al verle sentado en su silla entro.

- Cierro la puerta, profesor? -repuso mientras entraba-.

- Sí. -movió la cabeza indicando que se sentara-.

El mago intentaba no tener en cuenta que Granger había sido como un juguete para el estúpido de Weasley, pero era algo que no podía remediar pensar al menos una vez al día. Esa joven podía gustar a cualquier hombre con cerebro- pensó y agitó la cabeza.

- Transfiguración, está bien. Qué necesita saber? -la miró por primera vez-.

- Los grandes objetos. -respondió con soltura, sin temer la pose del profesor-. Me cuestan las transformaciones grandes, casi siempre se desmoronan antes de convertirse por completo.

- De acuerdo...-se levantó-. Saque su varita y sígame. Creo que necesitaremos más espacio...

Hermione se levantó y le siguió por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Snape se paró enfrente de un espacio en la pared. Sabía de sobra que iban a la sala evanescente o de los menesteres.

Al entrar, vio que Snape había parecido necesitar una sala bastante parecida a la de duelos que usaron en quinto curso. Y se sorprendió al ver que los sofás permanecían dentro de las necesidades. Cuando ella terminó de entrar, el mago cerró la puerta.

- Muy bien Granger...empezaremos con algo sólido, que es más sencillo. -Sacó de un cajón una balón de rugby e hizo una mueca- Esto servirá...-se acercó al centro de la sala y entre sus cuerpos, dejó el balón- Convierta el balón en una pista de tenis. Concéntrese en alargar el balón, expanda su campo visual.

Hermione se concentró y intentó hacerlo. El balón se fue despegando y desenrollando como la pasta de una pizza, empezó a extenderse sobre el suelo de la sala, pero aún así no era del todo perfecta.

- No está mal...-razonó Snape- Ahora probaremos con el agua... -Hermione supo que no lo haría bien, pero no discutió-.

El profesor, cogió una copa y la llenó de agua.

- Conviértalo en una piscina. -se apartó más que antes y contuvo una sonrisa-.

Hermione apuntó y empezó la transformación y casi cuando lo había conseguido, la piscina se desmoronó, empapando a Snape de hombros a pies y a Hermione de cintura para abajo.

El agua estaba fría, cosa que no ayudó.

- Granger!

- Lo siento...! -tiritó y Snape pegó un bufido-. Consecuencia de haber sugerido una piscina! -reclamó ella tiritando, eso puso nervioso a Snape, quien sacó su varita tuvo el gesto de secarla a ella primero-.

Hermione vio que su ropa se secaba al instante que la varita la apuntaba. No se movió, ni pestañeó. El mago se secó después de ser observado por los ojos de Hermione. Unos ojos que parecían buscar algo, pero no parecía asustada. Snape tragó saliva.

- Espero que sepa prepararse mejor cuando transforme fuego.

Hermione abrió la boca.

- Mientras no me pida que lo convierta en fuego infernal...-susurró y al ver que la miraba, le sonrió-.

Snape no supo cómo continuar después de todo.

- Granger, -se acercó- Creo que el problema es la expansión. -la miró- Controla los hechizos silenciosos, verdad? -ella dijo que sí con la cabeza, pues con Snape nunca había pronunciado ningún hechizo en voz alta-. Entonces, pruebe a desplazar la magia con los brazos.

Hermione recordó cómo Harry le contó, después de la muerte de Dumbledore; cómo Snape había esquivado sus hechizos. Abrió los ojos y le miró atentamente y sin querer se le acercó un poco más, como queriendo revelar algo muy importante.

- Pero profesor...yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de magia.

- Y puedo saber porqué no puede Granger?

- Bu. Bueno...no soy tan poderosa. Soy muggle a fin de cuentas...-bajó algo la cabeza pero la subió al instante, no quería mostrarse débil frente a él, era fuerte. Debía de ser fuerte-.

- Estupideces...-se separó un poco y la miró, conteniendo la consternación de saber que había sido ridiculizada más de una vez por ser una "sangresúcia".- Puede aprender.

- Por qué está tan seguro, profesor? -y Snape notó como sus ojos brillaron por primera vez en aquel curso, pero no podía ser sincero con ella. No todavía-.

- Porqué todavía no me ha tenido a mi como profesor en ése ámbito -sentenció irguiéndose- No dudo de que McGonagall es una experta, pero yo no me quedo atrás.

- Perdón señor, no lo decía por usted...Sé que es un gran mago.

Ante eso, él solo puso tragar saliva e intentó alejarse más aún. Pero estaba pegado al suelo.

- Usted también lo es, aunque le queda mucho por aprender... -le respondió a la única que había confiado en él a excepción de Dumbledore-.

Hermione meditó sus palabras, y ella también notó sus ojos algo más húmedos. Oh no, ahora emociones no, Hermione! Otra vez no! Delante de él no! Pero la primera lágrima que contenía se escapó y se giró para secarla con el dorso de su mano.

Snape ya casi no notaba su cuerpo. Estaba...llorando? Por qué?! Si le había hecho un cumplido! O eso creía él...Sólo pudo carraspear y ver incómodo, como Hermione parecía agachar la cabeza y aguantar las lágrimas. Por un lado, el mago sabía que necesitaba sacar todas las lágrimas fuera. Y por otro, que no debía de llorar por nada, no quería verla llorar por nada ni nadie. Y menos por un Weasley.

- Señorita Granger...-dio un paso adelante aunque manteniendo las distancias- Se encuentra bien?

- Sí...perdón. -se serenó secándose otras lágrimas pero intentando no mirarle- No es nada, ahora se me pasa. Perdón profesor.

- No tiene que pedirme disculpas. -sentenció intentando no mirarla-. Pero quiero que sepa que no merece la pena sentirse inferior cuando por sí misma puede ser la persona más grande. O la bruja más grande...

Oh, no. No podía ser! Severus Snape diciendo algo tan...bonito. A Hermione Granger? No, son todo imaginaciones. Lily es su amor, recuerdas?-se dijo la joven.

Hermione parecía no reaccionar ante palabras cándidas desde hacía meses, pero ahora de golpe se sintió tremendamente bien consigo misma, y con Snape a su lado. Parecía estar conociendo a un Snape diferente, menos a la defensiva, y le gustaba mucho. Así que le sonrió débilmente.

- Muchas gracias...profesor Snape. -al ver su sonrisa, tuvo que despegarse por completo y se giró en busca de la copa-.

- Esta vez -dijo llenando menos la copa- Moverá el brazo opuesto a la varita para ayudar a su mente a alargar el objeto. Lista? -puso la copa en el suelo-.

- Sí...

- Comience.

Mientras la varita apuntaba, el objeto empezaba a moverse y desfigurarse, Snape se movió por la sala viendo a Granger practicar.

- Concéntrese en el agua. Que no aumente hasta el borde...-sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero Hermione siguió concentrada y empezó a mover el brazo ligeramente hacia la derecha- Despacio, sin movimientos bruscos...-su voz erizó el bello de la nuca de la joven y casi hecha a perder su concentración al haber oído algo tan...sensual-.

Snape siguió viendo como evolucionaba la transformación.

- Bien, ahora con cuidado, apunte con la palma de la mano hacia el suelo y se mantendrá estable.

Hermione hizo caso, y la piscina era algo decente, así que sonrió complacida.

- No está mal, pero necesitará practicar más. Debe de ser detallista para conseguir destacar. Una escalera en la piscina, por ejemplo...?

Hermione dejó caer los hombros.

- Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo hasta dejando escapar un hilo de risa-.

- No lo digo en broma Granger.

- Lo sé, lo sé. -su mirada fue demasiado dulce para soportarlo-.

- Está bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente. Con el agua he tenido bastante...El fuego deberá esperar.

Wow. Sí...claro, y ella esperaría lo inesperable. Cómo que Snape sintiese algo por ella.

- Está bien...

- Volvamos, tengo clases que dar...

Hermione, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, la abrió para salir, pero con tan mala pata que su codo impactó contra el pecho de Snape, dándole un fuerte codazo. Y al instante, ya se había girado y había depositado sin pensar, sus manos preocupadas en el punto exacto del golpe. Como un acto reflejo para aliviar un daño.

- Perdón.

El mago vio la escena a cámara lenta y no podía creerse el atrevimiento o aquello tan natural que parecía estar haciendo Granger. Sus dos manos habían acariciado en forma de masaje su vientre una sola vez. Al momento siguiente, sus miradas se toparon.

Snape cogió suavemente con una mano las muñecas de la joven y retiró sus manos de él. Sin despegar la mirada. Y dio un paso atrás mirando a la puerta, soltando sus muñecas.

- No es nada...-dio de nuevo el paso hacia delante y pasó delante de ella mientras aguantaba la puerta abierta para que la cruzara- Vamos.

Hermione se sonrojó y Snape lo vio. Oh no, no podía ser. Debía estar loco, o estarlo ella por haber querido ponerle la mano encima de ese modo. En otro mundo, Snape divagaba y Hermione le seguía escaleras abajo.

Al ver que Snape parecía haberla olvidado, se paró en el primer piso y miró por la ventana al ver a Hagrid. Al volver la mirada, Snape ya no estaba. Suspiró y decidió ir a pasear por los campos, quizás a ver a Hagrid.

**TBC! Reviews ? ;)**

**Sevmione23, Ainsss jo, qué pena que lo hayas visto solo como un capi de transición (y algo de transición era porque era Draco quien sacaba algunas conclusiones) Y yo que me había puesto super contenta haciendo que Hermione gritara a Snape! XD Bueno, ahora que esa barrera ha sido derribada, estos dos cada vez estarán más unidos...Snape es duro de roer.**

**Parybenededmalfoy, con Snape nunca se avanza rápido jaja. Pero ya verás como al final acabará cediendo...es tan mono jiji**

**YazminSnape, me alegro mucho de que creas que es interesante. Aún quedan algunos temas pendientes que discutir, por ejemplo el de Ron y Hermione que será dentro de muy muy poco ;)**

**Alexza Snape, siempre encantada de leerte.**

**Y a todas en general, gracias por vuestros coments. ;)**


	8. La proposición

Al terminar de hablar con Hagrid, Hermione se dio que era hora de cenar. Y haber hablado de miles de raros animales comestibles que el guardabosques había cazado y probado, hizo que Hermione tuviese un hambre del demonio. Y lo bien que la había hecho sentir Snape, aunque después desapareciera sin decirle nada; la habían sacado del agujero en el que creía vivir.

Cenó en el gran comedor y le buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba, cenando en la mesa de profesores. Pero esta vez no la miraba.

Snape todavía nervioso y con una extraña sensación floreciendo en su pecho, intentaba concentrarse en la cena. Tenía que comer más, o ahora el que desfallecería sería él. Se esforzó, y al fin terminó. Entonces, fue cuando la buscó en su mesa. Y ahí estaba...

Por la noche, cuando los alumnos debían de estar en sus camas; Snape llamó a sus habitaciones. Nada inseguro de lo que iba a decir...pero algo le decía que era lo que debía hacer. Al menos así, la haría feliz.

Hermione salió de su cama con el pijama de Hogwarts, algo ceñido a su cuerpo. Pensó que sería Draco con alguna de sus tonterías, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.

- Oh, Hola profesor.

- Buenas noches señorita Ganger, puedo pasar? -Hermione juntó las cejas e intentó que el corazón no le latiera a mil por hora. Snape. Snape en su habitación y ella en pijama. Se apartó para que entrara y cerró la puerta-.

- Siento molestarla a estas horas, pero creí que este sería el sitio más seguro...-Hermione ya no sabía qué pensar-.

- Qué es lo que pasa? -estaba totalmente extrañada- Es sobre mis padres...?

- Bueno, sí...en cierto modo. -la miró y siguió- Si me lo permite, me gustaría investigar el paradero de sus padres...

- Por que quiere hacerlo?

- Soy buen rastreador.

- Lo hace porque quiere? -levantó una ceja- O como una deuda? -recordando que le había "dicho" al mago que había avisado a McGonagall porque confió en él-.

- Se lo merece.

- Lo merezco? Bueno, la vida no es justa...hay otros que necesitan más ayuda que yo y nadie les ayuda. Por qué quiere ayudarme usted? -no entendía pero le sorprendía gratamente el carácter del mago-.

Snape no podía salir de aquel lío y quería morir ahí mismo.

- Está bien, olvídelo, solo era una opción...-se giró para huir por la puerta, pero Hermione puso la mano en la puerta evitando que abriese-.

- Acaso usted me dejaría ayudarle porque lo merece? Porque creame, usted lo merece mucho más que yo.

- Granger!

- Profesor! -imitó ella y Snape se irguió a la defensiva-.

- No se atreva a compadecerme. Yo no necesito ayuda, usted claramente sí, si quiere encontrar a sus padres. Yo ya no tengo que buscarlos. -dijo encogiéndose -

Hermione se calmó y relajó la postura delante de él. Mierda. Snape ya no tenía padres.

- No le compadecía...-agachó la cabeza-. Lo siento..Aunque puedo ayudarle en otras cosas.

- Y en qué cree que será capaz de ayudarme usted a mi? Qué cree que se me ha olvidado aprender en esta vida, Granger? -el mago se sentía amenazador-.

- ….

- Deslumbréme. -pavoneó-.

Y eso despertó la furia. Hermione dio los dos pasos que les separaban y le abrazó, poniéndose de puntillas y pasando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, en el cual enterró su nariz produciendo una magnífica cosquilla en la piel de Snape.

Los brazos del mago colgaban a los lados sin saber qué hacer y qué estaba pasando. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad? A fin de cuentas solo era un abrazo...Pero fue demasiado lento, pues Hermione se despegó de él y dejó de estar de puntillas. Se atrevió a mirar su reacción, pero parecía igual que siempre.

- Lo siento...-dijo ella algo incómoda, mirando al suelo y alejándose un paso-.

Snape tragó saliva y apretó los puños. Debía haberla abrazado. Si ella creía que él merecía un abrazo, él también creía que ella lo necesitaba. Pero porqué debía ser él quien se lo diera? Es tu alumna! -le gritó su mente.

-...Buenas noches, señorita Granger...-ella se hizo a un lado y Snape abrió la puerta. Al salir, se giró a mirarla y ella le miró. El mago hizo una reverencia, cosa que nunca hacia, y se fue cerrando la puerta-.

Hermione se sintió aturdida por lo que había hecho y cómo había reaccionado Snape. Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque no se animó por completo. Tenía que sacarse ese enamoramiento que estaba floreciendo. Mañana hablaría con Ron y vería a sus amigos. Pero la propuesta de Snape seguía dejándola atónita: Quería ayudarla, a ella. Cuánto llevaba a importarle?

Snape llegó a su habitación, y de camino restó 20 puntos a Ravenclaw por merodear a deshora. Se quedó tan ancho, que hubiese restado más si hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Tenía que haberla abrazado... se decía todo el rato.

A la mañana siguiente, sería el primer fin de semana que Hermione dejaba el castillo y los estudios para visitar la Madriguera, y fue al despacho de la directora en busca de la red flu.

Llamó después de decir la contraseña que conducía al despacho.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días profesora McGonagall...

- Buenos días señorita Granger. Supongo que estará contenta de poder salir. Habrá sido un mes duro...

- Un poco..-repuso ella mientras se acercaba- Vengo a utilizar su red flu...

- Muy bien. Dé recuerdos de mi parte...diga a Molly Weasley que me encantó la receta de té irlandés que me mandó.

- De acuerdo profesora. Volveré mañana.

- Tan pronto?

- Sí...

La directora pensó que era raro que no quisiera pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

- Va todo bien?

- Sí, todo bien directora -sonrió-.

La directora le dio los polvos para introducir en la chimenea y la acompañó.

- Que tenga buen viaje...

- Gracias. Adiós. "La madriguera!" -los polvos hicieron su trabajo y Hermione desapareció-.

En la Madriguera, Ron y Harry, algo nerviosos, esperaban la visita de Hermione. Y cuando apareció, Harry se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a recibirla, dándole un abrazo.

- Hola Hermione! Cómo estás?

- Hola Harry! -se separó del abrazo- Bien, muy bien. Estoy avanzando muchísimo.

- Así que Snape te trata bien?

- Sí. De momento...-sonrió de lado y miró a Ron-.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Ron...

- Voy a buscar a Ginny al piso de arriba...-miró a su amigo y después a Hermione- Ahora...vuelvo.

Ron se acercó y se quedó delante de ella.

- Hermione yo...

- Déjalo. De verdad Ron, no quiero saber nada. Creo que lo mejor es que sea tu amiga, como ya dijiste en la carta...

- Pero...

- Qué?

- No me odias?

- ...No, no te odio. Puedes enamorarte de quien quieras.

- Lo dices de verdad? -Ron parecía tan cobarde cómo la vez que Lavender iba detrás de él-.

- De verdad.

- Es que hay otro?

- Eso no te importa. Pero no, no hay nadie.

Ron se calló y escuchó los pasos que se acercaban.

- Hermione! -Ginny se tiró a sus brazos- Qué guapa estás! Tenía muchas ganas de verte! -Ginny y Ron no se habían hablado mucho durante días, y Hermione lo notó, pues la mirada de Ginny a Ron había sido mortal-.

- Yo también tenía ganas de verte Ginny. Y tu madre? McGonagall dice que el té que le mandó es muy bueno. -rió-.

- Han ido a ver unos amigos. Tenemos la casa para nosotros...hasta mañana.

- Bueno, cuéntanos cómo va tu aventura Hermione...-empezó Harry mientras se sentaban en el comedor-.

El día pasó y Hermione contó cosas cotidianas, sus estudios, lo raro que estaba Malfoy, lo destructores que eran los alumnos de sexto curso y sus tutorías con Snape. Aunque claro, los momentos de tensión los omitió. Después de la comida, fueron al Caldero Chorreante y pidieron sus cervezas de Mantequilla. Al momento, Hermione quiso matar a Ron por visitar las Tres escobas. Pero se contuvo. Pues, la mirada de Ginny hacia su hermano no había cambiado mucho a lo largo del día.

- Voy al baño...

- Te acompaño. -repuso Ginny-.

Una vez dentro, Hermione empezó.

- Entraste en las Tres Escobas, verdad?

- Por qué dices eso?

- Tu mirada podría matar a Ron en cualquier momento. -Ginny sonrió al ver que la cara de Hermione se parecía mucho a las muecas que solía poner Severus Snape-.

- Vaya... Pues la tuya cada vez se parece más a la de Snape. Quizás no es tan sano pasar tanto tiempo con él. -sonrió e hizo una pausa al ver que Hermione seguía con la ceja en alto- Esta bien...sí, entré.

- No hace falta que me des detalles. Ron es agua pasada...

- Estás segura?

- ….

- Mira Hermione, aunque sea mi hermano, sigue siendo un ladrillo emocional y me duele decirlo, pero creo que él no es tu tipo.

- Já. El problema es que no tengo "tipos".

- No te preocupes...ya llegará. -sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro-. Qué me dices de Draco?

- Draco?! No! No! Él no...no. -negó con la cabeza efusivamente y la pelirroja se rió-.

- Vale, vale. Bueno, salgamos o sospecharán.

- Una cosa...-Ginny la miró- Ginny, está con alguien verdad?

- ...Eso creo. Una de sus fans. Una estúpida fan...-Hermione sonrió-. Estás bien?

- Sí. Estoy bien de verdad.

De camino a la mesa, Hermione pensó en quien podría ser su tipo. Severus Snape. Y a parte de eso...Viktor Krum. Y si volvía a escribirle? No tenía ganas la verdad... Y de nuevo: Severus Snape. Él había hecho más por ella que Ron, quien ni siquiera se prestó voluntario para reabrir la búsqueda de sus padres. No. Snape en cambio, lo había hecho. Y tenía que contárselo a alguien o reventaría.

Después de que Ron y Harry contaran sus novedades, terminaron las cervezas y siguieron pasando la tarde en compañía de las palabras.

Ron miraba a Hermione casi con miedo, pero ella simplemente no le daba importancia a nada. Solo escuchaba las anécdotas de Harry y Ginny como nueva pareja. Y sonreía...

Al ser tarde y acercarse la hora de cenar, fueron de nuevo a la Madriguera.

Durante la cena, Harry sacó el tema de sus padres.

- Kingsley me dijo que intentaría reabrir la búsqueda en Noviembre...

- Es una buena noticia...-repuso Hermione. Se hizo un silencio y Hermione supo con qué romperlo- El profesor Snape quiere investigar también...

Y con eso, todos se callaron y dejaron de masticar.

- Snape? Pogg gué? -y cómo era de esperar, Ron fue el primero en hablar con la boca llena-.

- Dice que es buen rastreador, y yo también lo creo -miró a Harry-.

- Sí bueno, supongo que lo es...

- Y vas a dejar que lo haga? -dijo Ron al terminar de tragar la comida-.

- No lo sé. No pensé que me ofreciera ayuda...-miró a Ginny, pero Harry fue quien respondió-.

- Le gusta hacerlo sin espectadores... -Hermione sonrió-.

- Es verdad...

Y por fin, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Hermione pudo hablar a solas con Ginny de la locura que estaba viviendo.

En su habitación, ambas se cambiaron y se pusieron los pijamas.

- Bueno, cuéntame.

- Perdón?

- Hay algo más, no? O me harás creer que este curso todo va como la seda en Hogwarts?

- Bueno...-se sentó en la misma cama que Ginny- Hay algo...es sobre Snape.

- Qué pasa? No quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tus padres?

- Sí, claro que quiero. Solo que no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Quién sabe si los mortífagos les siguieron y...-se calló-.

- No tenemos pruebas...-se hizo un silencio-.

- El caso es que Snape está siendo distinto a como recordaba. Ahora que todo ha pasado, es diferente, lo es conmigo.

- Y eso es malo? Creí que en la carta decías que te estaban gustando sus clases...

- No. No...es que...creo que...megustaél.

- Que qué?

- Ssshhh...Me atrae, me gusta, no sé Ginny!

- Oh dios mío...en serio? Bueno, no negaré que tiene una voz y un cuerpo de lo más sexy. Sobre todo con esas ropas pero...

- Ginny! -Hermione la hizo callar sorprendida y le dio un manotazo en el brazo- Baja la voz. -la miró detenidamente- Sexy?

- Bueno...-río- Las pociones siempre me hacían dormir y su voz a veces me dejaba fascinada en el proceso.

Hermione rió.

- Bueno...pues...crees que estoy loca? Cómo he podido llegar a este punto?

- Pues supongo que porque tiene casi todo lo que te gusta en un hombre. -Hermione se extrañó- Sí. Además no me negarás que Snape podría ser la viva imagen, algo más mayor, y sexy -añadió-, de Viktor Krum. Verdad?

- Ahora que lo dices...Pero creo que Snape es más inteligente...Aunque es mayor que yo y él nunca se fijaría en mí como algo más. Soy su alumna, Gryffindor, muggle...y una sabelotodo insufrible, te acuerdas?

- Bueno, puede que lo fueras a los ojos del viejo Snape. El nuevo parece más atento no? -preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirroja-.

- Ya...Eso es lo que me desconcierta. Quizás le pida lecciones de oclumancia para poder entrar en esa condenada mente suya.

- Buena idea. -ambas se miraron-.

- Gracias Ginny...-la abrazó- No sabes cuánto te e echado de menos...

- Y yo a ti

- Le abracé. -recordó Hermione mientras se separaba de Ginny- Abracé a Snape.

- Y qué hizo él?

- Nada. -miró la colcha- Después se despidió con una reverencia -se puso algo colorada-.

- No es mala señal, no crees?

- No, puede que no... -ambas se tumbaron-.

- Buenas noches Hermione. No te olvides de mí cuando estés en los brazos de Snape, quiero saberlo todo. -Hermione notó la sonrisa de Ginny al final de la frase-.

- No lo haré. -sonrió ella también en la oscuridad- Buenas noches Ginny.

Cansadas, se metieron en la cama que compartían y Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse despierta más tiempo que su amiga.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Uffff vaya tela de reviews! A ver por partes...primero gracias a todas por seguir el ff y favoritearlo!**

**Sevmione23, hombreee pues claro que me gustan las críticas constructivas, y no me lo tomé a mal. Es más, ahora tengo más ganas de que sigas leyendo el ff para ver si consigo ganar el pulso! Muahaha**

**Tequila Nervous, jaja sí...codazos y lo que no son codazos. ;)**

**Mama Shmi, celestino retorcido está bien, eh? A ver qué mote podemos poner a Ginny...cof cof**

**KukaSnape, Bien! te reíste! yuju! Yo también... Bueno, me alegra ver que te gusta y pasito a pasito todo será más loveeeee de lo que es.**

**LucyAlways, exacto. Snape + beso tan pronto en un ff que es largo...no pega ;) Pero en este capi ya empieza a mostrar algo el todopoderoso SS! ;)**

**Patybenededmalfoy, yey! poco a poco sí...pero de qué modo! Mmmm yo quiero! jeje**

**Adriana, graciasss por el coment! Espero que sigas atenta al ff ;)**

**YazminSnape, gracias! y como digo: Snape empieza a abrirse YA! **

**Nagini27, aquí tienes otra dosis!**

**Alexza Snape, no te preocupes, aunque les creas lejanos, están más cerca de lo que se creen y en este capi empiezaaaaa aaaaggggh q ganitassss ;) **

**Muchos besos a todas! Gracias ;)**


	9. Octubre

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y vio que estaba sola en la cama. Se tomó una ducha y se vistió para bajar al salón, donde el ruido empezaba a oírse a medida que descendía las escaleras. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban en casa, eso seguro. Llegó al comedor y fue muy bien recibida, aunque se veía a lo lejos que Molly parecía preocupada por algo. Y supuso que sería porque antes ella era la novia de Ron.

- Hermione! Querida! Qué guapa...aunque estas algo paliducha. Tienes que comer! -sonrió-.

- No le hagas caso -repuso Arthur- Qué tal por Hogwarts Hermione? Ha quedado bien, verdad?

- Sí, parece que han borrado todo rastro de guerra...

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

- Ah! Molly...-empezó- Minerva dice que le encanta el té que le mandaste.

- Qué bien! Espera, te daré un poco más para que se lo lleves...-fue a la cocina y miró a Ron de reojo-.

- Hermione...podemos hablar?

- Claro...

Harry y Ginny miraron aprensivos como salían al jardín.

- Qué demonios va a decirle? -le preguntó Ginny a Harry-.

- Ayer por la noche me dijo que se sentía muy mal...y que quería intentar volver con ella.

- Qué?!

Fuera, en el jardín, Ron se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y empezó a caminar con Hermione.

- Qué quieres Ron? -se paró-.

- Bueno...Hermione...yo...lo siento y creo que quiero volver a intentar ser algo más que amigos.

- Qué? -se pasmó- Esperas que esto sea como un partido de Quiddich? Tomamos un descanso y después seguimos? No Ron, yo sí que CREO que solo quiero ser tu amiga. Nada más.

- Pero por qué? No han pasado ni dos meses...Ya no sientes nada?

- Y tú? Sentías algo cuando estabas besuqueando a tus fans?

- Cómo sabes...-se calló tarde-.

- Lo sé y tendría que haberlo sabido desde el principio...

- Perdóname, no puedes hacerlo? Después de tantos años...

- Precisamente por eso. Después de tantos años tu me tratas como un juguete. Y ni te preocupas por mi!

- Si que me preocupo.

- Ah sí? No me digas, Ron? Pues, siento decirte que mira por dónde, es el profesor Snape quien intenta encontrar a mis padres y no tú!

- Intenta? Pensé que le dijiste que no querías su ayuda.

- Sí, lo hice. Pero creo que aceptaré. Alguien quiere hacer eso por mi, y yo se lo agradezco.

Ron quiso responder, pero creyó conveniente callar.

- Muy bien. Perdona Hermione. Amigos?

Hermione notaba como sus pulmones se movían descompasados e intentó calmarse. Le miró unos segundos y tan solo asintió con la cabeza, girándose y volviendo a entrar dentro de la casa. Por su cara, Ginny supo al verla que le había dado calabazas a su hermano, y se alegró. De verdad Snape parecía ser alguien importante para ella...Cuando entró Ron, Harry también supo que había fallado.

Después de un desayuno casi familiar, Hermione se levantó.

- Bueno...voy a volver a Hogwarts. Tengo cosas que hacer...

- Tan pronto? -repuso Arthur-.

- Sí...

- Vaya...bueno, espero que seas la primera de la promoción. -sonrió Molly-.

- Todos lo esperamos -dijo Ginny- Están como locos, de verdad.

- Ginny! -gritó su madre y todos sonrieron-.

- Vendré a visitaros pronto, supongo...

- Eso espero -dijo Harry-.

- Cuidate Hermione. -Ron no sabía si abrazarla o no, así que se quedó quieto-.

- Gracias, lo haré.

La joven entró en la chimenea de red flu y se esfumó con una sonrisa para Harry y Ginny, quien disimuladamente le hizo ver que escribía con una mano. Sí, claro que la escribiría contando la locura de Snape.

Apareció por la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall, quien estaba en su mesa.

- Hola señorita Granger, veo que vuelve tal y cómo advirtió. Ha ido todo bien?

- Muy bien -la verdad se sentía liberada por las conversaciones privadas que había tenido con Ron y Ginny- Le traigo un poco más de té de la señora Weasley.

- Oh, qué amable. Deberé mandarles un regalo de Navidad...-cogió el té que le era depositado encima de la mesa-.

- Gracias por dejarme utilizar su red flu directora -sonrió con vehemencia-.

- No hay de qué. Siempre será bien recibida querida.

Y antes de llegar a la puerta de salida. Hermione tuvo una sencilla idea, después de haber meditado la noche anterior en cómo podía hacer sentir algo nuevo que no hubiese experimentado la vida de Snape.

- Profesora McGonagall...-se giró y volvió a acercarse un poco-.

- Sí?

- Tengo una pregunta...no sé si puede responder, pero me gustaría saberlo. -la directora, se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco a ella-.

- Adelante...pregunte.

- Quisiera saber cuándo es el cumpleaños del profesor Snape.

Minerva levantó una ceja al instante. Por qué preguntaba eso? Qué pasaba entre alumna y tutor que ella no había visto?

- Puedo preguntar porqué quiere saber esa información?

- Bueno, quisiera hacerle un regalo. -claramente la directora, quiso esperar a que su respuesta fuera más extensa-.

- Está segura? No creo que el profesor Snape sea un hombre de regalos y menos alguien que le guste que fisguen en su vida personal. -la miró detenidamente- Creo que solo Albus le hacía algún regalo...Tendré que consultarlo.

- Simplemente creí que no estaría mal hacerlo...a fin de cuentas él ha hecho mucho por mi, por todos -dijo rápida-.

Entonces, desde el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, surgió su voz.

- Señorita Granger?

- Hola, director Dumbledore. -miró detrás de Minerva, algo sorprendida-.

- Es el 9 de Enero.

- Oh. Muchas gracias...-miró a Minerva y sonrió satisfecha-. Adiós directores...-fue hacia la puerta lo más rápida que pudo y salió escaleras a abajo-.

- Dumbledore...esto es muy raro. Y ya verás cuando Snape se entere...

- Qué bien, no? Por fin pasa algo interesante en este castillo.

Minerva le miró haciendo una mueca. Claro, que hiciera menos de un año que habían pasado una guerra, no era lo suficientemente interesante...

- Pues espero que Severus no rechace el regalo de la señorita Granger, o tendré una charla con él.

Dumbledore sonrió y pareció que se volvía a dormir.

Mientras Hermione corría por los pasillos, se topó de lleno con la espalda de Snape.

- Oh! Perdón profesor.

- Granger olvida otra norma de los pasillos? -se giró a mirarla- Y usted fue prefecta?

- Lo siento. Pero hoy es domingo.

- De todos modos no creo que la gente deba ir corriendo si no es capaz de mirar por dónde va.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Maldito hombre.

- Una buena razón para poder gritar por los pasillos y advertir. -sonrió-.

Snape la miró y se atrevió a sonreír. Por qué seguía ella regalándole aquellas inolvidables sonrisas?

- Y de dónde viene tan deprisa?

- Del despacho de la directora.

- Algún problema?

- No, solo volvía de la Madriguera.

Snape se bloqueó. Había estado en casa de los Weasley después de todo?

- Qué tal está Potter? -deseó que al menos no estuvieran solos-.

- Muy bien. -menos mal, pensó el mago. Tenían más compañía en casa de los Weasley-. Le encanta su equipo y el entrenamiento de Auror le esta yendo bastante bien por lo que me ha contado...

- Me alegro. -repuso algo seco-. Y...los demás?

- Bien. Todos están bien...-se moría de ganas de decir que ya no era la novia de nadie, pero cómo hacerlo?-.

- Vaya más despacio por los pasillos Granger...-dijo Snape a modo de despedida-.

- Lo haré, profesor. Profesor!

- Sí? -se giró de nuevo-.

- Verá...los domingos ya sabe que se me permite estar fuera del castillo y pensé en ir a la tienda de libros de Hogsmeade. Quiere que...le traiga algo que necesite?

Snape se quedó atónito ante la propuesta. Así que consiguió mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Por qué aquella joven seguía queriendo mostrarse tan cercana a él? Sabía que de sobra que ella no sentía lástima por él, así que porqué lo hacia? Cómo fue capaz de tocarle cuando le dio el codazo? De abrazarlo... De invadir su intimidad...? No lo soportaba.

- Profesor? Qué necesita? -volvió al mundo real, pero no tenía ningún título en mente que fuera obvio que no hubiese leído-.

- La verdad, yo también tenía pensado ir, tengo que mirar unos cuantos y decidirme.

Hermione abrió la boca para poder respirar mejor.

- Oh.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose.

- En ese caso, ahí le veré; profesor Snape...-se atrevió a decir ella, pero Snape parecía seguir impasible, así que se dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo a paso más lento-.

El Slytherin siguió aparentando neutralidad absoluta. Pero en verdad estaba estupefacto. Bueno, si esperaba verle, lo mejor sería hacer acto de presencia. Pero a qué hora pensaba ir a Hogsmeade? Dedujo que sería después de comer, así que se mentalizó para emprender el rumbo sobre las 4 de la tarde.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Gracias por los coments chicas! Vaya proposición, no? Mmmm ahora falta que Hermione la acepte. Pero algo me dice que lo hará...muahahaha.**

**Chicas, me voy fuera estos días, así que siento decir que la siguiente parte no la podré colgar hasta el Lunes. Espero ver a la vuelta vuestros coments...no me matéis mucho jiji**

**Besos ;)**


	10. Más cerca

**Ufff se terminó el puente. Y veloz os pongo la siguiente parte! ;)**

**000**

Hermione estaba en las puertas del castillo, hacia cinco minutos que disimulaba leyendo un libro. Habría ido Snape ya a Hogsmeade? Eran las 4'15 cuando vio a Snape acercarse. Al verle, él pareció ralentizar el paso.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía que iba a encontrarla ahí. Así que Snape siguió andando hasta llegar a su altura.

- Creí que la vería en Hogsmeade Granger...-saludó-.

Hermione se guardó el libro en el bolso y le miró inquieta.

- Sí, ahora iba a ir...-quiso decir que estaba esperando a ver si venía para emprender el camino, pero se lo guardó-.

Ambos se miraron y Hermione fue la primera en emprender el rumbo. Se giró al notar que nadie la seguía.

- No viene? -Snape levantó una ceja ante la propuesta. Pero se acercó a ella y empezó a andar a su lado de camino a Hogsmeade-.

Y anduvieron. Y cuándo Hermione había perdido toda esperanza de charla entre tutor y alumna de camino a su destino, Snape pareció hablar.

- Qué ha dicho? -preguntó la joven-.

- Digo que qué libros necesita. Iba a la librería, no?

- Oh, sí. Tampoco lo tengo claro, tengo que decidirme...

- Y me permite saber que información requiere que no aparezca en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?

- Bueno...no son libros para la escuela...son...novelas. Quería leer algo diferente.

Snape siguió el camino a pesar de extrañarse por la elección de la devoradora de libros con información.

- Qué tipo de novela?

Una romántica, gritó la mente de Hermione. Pero tuvo que mentir.

- Alguna de misterio quizás...

- No le bastan las aventuras que ha vivido al lado de Potter y...Weasley -siseó con desgana-.

- No ese tipo de misterios. -y esa iba a ser su última respuesta-.

Cruzaron la última colina y llegaron a ver los tejados de la villa de Hogsmeade.

- Y usted, profesor? Qué libros busca que no puede encontrar? -le imitó mientras seguía andando-.

Snape meditó su pregunta unos segundos.

- Eso es cosa mía...

Hermione se giró a mirarle interrogante y algo enfadada por no poder obtener respuestas de algo que ella sí había dado. Snape, pensaba en buscar libros, mapas y listas de llegadas de extranjeros a Australia; pero eso ella no iba a saberlo, ya que estaba haciendo caso omiso a su "no necesito ayuda".

Llegaron a la bifurcación y doblaron una esquina para ir a dar a la librería.

Snape abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Al entrar en la estancia, ambos dieron gracias al sutil calor de las chimeneas. Pero el mago, no se detuvo y se perdió entre los largos estantes de libros. Hermione suspiró y empezó a buscar algún entretenimiento. Quería saber qué buscaba el mago, pero tenía mantenerse alejada o la descubriría espiándole, y si algo no quería era perder esa extraña conexión que lo unía a ella.

El mago, después de hablar con la dependienta como último recurso, se dio por vencido. Tenía mapas suficientes que complementaban los de Hogwarts, pero las listas de extranjeros en últimos meses no eran nada abundantes. Y todo gracias a "_Recuento del turismo de EEUU y Australia con partes mágicas, última edición. Gabrielle Montysse"_. Miró a su al rededor, en busca de Hermione, pero ni rastro. Se habría ido? Cuánto tiempo había estado buscando información? No más de una hora...meditó.

Investigó por los pasillos y la vio de espaldas, parecía leer un libro enfrente de una de las estanterías, se acercó y la garganta se le secó. Por qué le gustaba observarla cuándo nadie más lo hacia? Era evidente que seguía sintiendo que aquella joven le atraía de un modo incontrolable. Intentó hacerse notar, pero solo pudo carraspear para poder volver a tener voz. Hermione se giró asustada y estampó el libro contra su pecho.

- Oh! Me ha asustado...-dijo girándose de nuevo y dejando el libro rápidamente en la estantería-.

Snape la miró en la penumbra y se acercó a la luz.

- He terminado...

- Yo también.

- No se lleva ninguno? -Snape guardó detrás de él los mapas-.

- No...-se acercó a él-. Profesor, he estado pensando lo que me dijo...

Snape levantó una ceja.

- Usted se interesó por la investigación de mis padres y me ofreció ayuda. Agradezco que quiera hacerlo y acepto su ayuda. Si sigue interesado, claro...-añadió no con la serenidad con la que había empezado-.

Snape simplemente la miró de lado y aceptó con la cabeza.

- Vámonos señorita Granger. -se giró y empezó a andar. Hermione sobresaltada por la reacción que tenía el mago, se apresuró a seguirlo. Llegaron a la puerta y Snape pagaba a la dependienta unos...mapas?

La joven miró a los mapas y al mago repetidas veces hasta que salió a fuera.

- Mapas? De dónde son?

- Bueno, ahora ya puede saberlo: son mapas de Australia

Hermione se paró en seco. Tenía los mapas en la mano desde el principio. Le daba igual que le hubiese negado su ayuda. Iba a investigar por su cuenta...Eso la paralizó.

- Iba...iba a buscarles de todas formas? -le miró a los ojos y su mirada bajó hasta quedarse prendada de sus finos labios, su voz la hizo mirar de nuevo a esos ojos negros-.

- Cuándo?, señorita Granger; aprenderá que un profesor siempre tiene la última palabra. -la miró mientras dio un paso adelante-.

El viento frío arremolinaba los cabellos de la joven tapándole la boca y con una mano intentó que se sujetara detrás de su oreja. No sabía si enfadarse por su comentario o sonreír, así que agachó la cabeza mientras el pelo se convertía en un desastre.

De repente vio como una luz proveniente de Snape hacia que su pelo dejara de arremolinarse por su cara. Con los dedos detrás de las orejas, intentando sujetar su pelo, Hermione se dio cuenta, mientras palpaba su cabeza, que había una especie de trenza a modo de diadema. Su pelo era una diadema. Hermione miró confusa a Snape que se guardaba la varita.

- Gra. Gracias...-roja, estaba roja, seguro, pensó. Pero la palabra de una alumna no se quedaba atrás, pues ella tenía en mente darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños-.

- De nada. -dijo más seriamente y Hermione sintió calma en las palabras de Snape. Parecía complacido-. Será mejor que volvamos pronto, este viento augura tormenta.

Dio un paso hacia él, nunca había su voz tan "dulce" como lo era justo en ese instante. Sus brazos se rozaron, mirándose, empezaron a caminar.

Llegaron al puente de madera sin todavía haberse dirigido nuevamente la palabra. Hermione empezó.

- Kingsley intentará reabrir la investigación el mes que viene...

- No estaría mal. -siguió andando-.

- Yo también ayudé en la búsqueda. Les impuse la visión de una de las playas de Queensland...

- Hay que buscar al rededores, nunca se sabe.

- Quizás no haya dónde buscar...

Snape se paró y la miró.

- Cree que fueron capturados?

- Quién sabe...Se suponía que si estábamos entre personas no gratas del Ministerio, obviamente me tendrían controlada. Solo espero que no los siguieran, que no me siguieran...-se quebró pero aguantó y volvió a andar para que Snape no viera la primera lágrima del día-.

Snape siguió también el camino, meditativo. Puede que Lucius supiese algo sobre el tema. A fin de cuentas, él estuvo en Hogwarts más que fuera, no sabía si algunos mortífagos sabrían qué sucedió con los padres de Granger, pero entonces la lucecita se le encendió.

- Los mortifagos que fueron encerrados en Azcaban...ellos han declarado algo acerca de sus padres? Alguien les ha preguntado?

- Claro que sí. -se pasmó ella- A todos. Con veritaserum...

Siguieron su camino y al llegar a Hogwarts, el mago paró justo en el punto de apariciones. Hermione se giró.

- No viene, profesor?

- No. -y con un plop desapareció, dejando su mirada fija en los ojos de Hermione-.

La joven se quedo pensativa clavada al suelo. Snape desaparecía al saber que los mortífagos no soltaban prenda. No quería relacionarlo porque sería demasiado, pero su reacción había sido tan repentina que algo en su corazón se agitó con fiereza. Estaba enamorada de Severus Snape. Y tenía que escribir a Ginny antes de ir a dormir. Fue al gran comedor y cogió algo de la cena que los demás alumnos no habían comido. Casi todos ya se habían ido de ahí. Pero Draco, que aún estaba, se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor.

- Qué tal, Granger? Llegas tarde.

- Gola Draggo -tragó la comida- Perdón. -sonrió-.

- Te veo mejor...

- Sí. Estoy bien. Y tú? Cómo va con McGonagall?

- Esa...-la mirada de Hermione le hizo callar- Está exprimiendo mi cerebro pero con parloteo! No deja de hablar sobre errores que se han producido por el mal uso de la magia. Cómo si fuera un niño de primer curso!

- Supongo que no quiere que vuelvas al lado oscuro...-dijo divertida-.

- Ya, yo también lo creo.

- Y dime, qué tal va lo de encontrarme mi pareja? Has progresado? -siguió comiendo-.

- Já. Muy graciosa Granger...Pero creo que he hecho lo que he podido, quizás más adelante tenga ocasión de seguir con el proyecto.

- Muy bien. Pero te advierto de que cómo seas tú, te mato Malfoy -Hermione con una mirada de acero se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y con bastante parsimonia, se levanto de la banqueta, con una mirada fría en todo momento y desapareció por la puerta-.

- Tss... -él se levantó aguantando el bochorno y la rabia y también salió del comedor-.

En la Mansión de los Malfoy, Snape se apareció detrás de las barreras, haciendo saber a los habitantes de la casa, que tenían visita. A lo lejos, vio como alguien fisgoneaba detrás de la ventana. Al llamar a la puerta, la figura femenina de Narcisa le recibió.

- Severus! Eres tú...pasa. -se hizo a un lado y el mago entró-.

- Siento la hora de la visita...

- Es sobre Draco?

- No, él está bien. Quisiera hablar con Lucius...

- Está en la biblioteca, ya sabes el camino...-le sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que fuera a buscar a su marido-.

Snape subió unas escaleras y llamó a una puerta de roble.

- Adelante. -respondió la voz de Lucius desde dentro-.

- Buenas tardes...Lucius.

- Severus. -le miró algo acongojado, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Y que gracias a él y a otros, ahora podía estar dónde estaba en lugar de Azcaban- Qué quieres? Pasa algo?

- Vengo a hablar -cerró la puerta- Sobre las vigilancias que hicieron los mortífagos a principios del año pasado. Sabes si la familia Granger era vigilada?

- Granger? -levantó una ceja, pero Snape siguió inamovible-. El ministerio ya hizo la búsqueda Snape. Los mortífagos no dicen nada y yo no...-se calló-.

- Cómo? -siseó- Lucius, sé que sabes quienes estaban al cargo de las vigilancias, si sabes algo dímelo.

- No conseguirás nada...fue Nott quien vigilaba. Y Nott está muerto.

Ambos se miraron, en busca de alguna señal. Pero al final, Lucius agachó la mirada ante Snape. Pues sabía que le debía mucho y si debía dejar de pavonearse, debía empezar haciéndolo frente a ése hombre.

- No sé nada más.

- Lo sé Lucius. Bueno...gracias por la información.

- Vas a buscarles?

- Investigo y sobre todo, pongo a caer de una escoba el trabajo del Ministerio. -disimuló-.

- Ya...No hace falta que finjas conmigo Severus.

- Estás insinuando algo Malfoy? -siseó-.

- Severus no te pongas así...Este nuevo año no te ha hecho relajarte un poco? -sonrió de lado y le ofreció un vaso de whisky de fuego que Snape desaprobó con un movimiento de mano- Cómo quieras... -se lo bebió el rubio-.

- Buenas noches Lucius.

- Adiós Severus...

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Vamos a ver...**

**Mama Shmi, como verás te he hecho caso! muahahaha acepta lo que Snape propone ueee! Esto se merece una fiesta no? ;)**

**TequilaNervous, tranquila, Ron no molesta más. Ahora toca Snape all the time jiji**

**LucyAlways, muchísimas gracias! Espero seguir en la línea ;)**

**Cleoru Misumi, buenoooo aunque se te pasen los capis sigues aquí leyendo el ff y es buena señal y que te guste para mi ya es algo muy importante :)**

**Patybenededmalfoy, ahora llegará la verdadera emoción, o eso creo! Atenta! Jeje**

**Alexza Snape, ya me conoces...dentro de poco la sutileza dará lugar a algo que todas deseamos muahahaha**

**Yazmin Snape, sorry por la tardanza, pero los días de fiestas son primordiales. Además, me sirven para pensar en como demonios seguiré desarrollando el ff...**

**Jesica Haruzuchia, paso a paso eso es lo mejor de una relación. Poder meterte dentro del personaje y conocerlo antes de que éste actúe. ;) Gracias por comentar!**

**Sevmione 23, OMG! qué ha pasado? Quiero detalles con pelos y señales, sobre todo pelos! Jaja Buenoooo espero que siga gustándote el ff. Aunque sigo diciendo que los capis anteriores no están taaaan mal :( XDDD Muaaaaka!**

**Gracias a todas! xx**

**Nota: se acerca un fin de semana bastante movido para Snape y Hermione cof cof cof que mala soy.**


	11. Siguiendo la pista

La semana siguiente había pasado sin novedades. Tan solo la carta de Ginny era aquello que le daba forma a la vida fuera de Hogwarts. La carta que Hermione le había mandado previamente, contaba a su amiga las novedades con Snape y su amiga parecía enormemente ilusionada. Podría decirse, que tras leer la carta de Ginny, Hermione sintió la esperanza recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Empezando por el corazón.

" _Hola Hermione!_

_Así que Snape iba a ayudarte con lo de tus padres después de todo! Qué romántico, no? Perdón, quizás vea demasiado romanticismo últimamente...Harry es un encanto. Pero me parece que dentro de eso de "un profesor siempre tiene la última palabra" que dices que te dijo...hay algo que no cuadra obviamente. Un profesor no se mete en la vida personal de un alumno si no es por qué realmente quiere hacerlo. No tiene ninguna obligación. No crees? Y además, cuando tú misma no aceptaste su ayuda. Creo que Snape es más interesante este curso. Quién sabe qué me pasaría a mí con él si reaccionara así conmigo...jaja era broma tonta! Pero desde luego que es un hombre atractivo... _

_Y sobre lo del regalo... No sé qué aconsejarte. Si algo NO sé son los gustos de Snape, pero creo que ambas sabemos sus debilidades. Puede que algo relacionado con las artes oscuras? Pero sin pasarse eh? No quiero volver a pelear frente a un LordVoldemort 2. _

_Espero y deseo de verdad que Snape sea capaz de portarse bien contigo. No sabía si decírtelo, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ron vino ayer con su "novia". Cuando llegué se marchó, pero mis padres ya la han conocido...Es igual de tonta que él, así que hacen buena pareja!_

_Cuidate Herm, y sigue la correspondencia._

_Muchos Besos! _

_G"_

Y un momento...Le había importado un comino lo de Ron! Es más, casi ni se acordó de él al terminar de leer la carta. Solo pensaba en Snape y en lo que podría llegar a ser. Tenía que agradecerle de algún modo que hiciera eso por ella. Y si le adelantaba el regalo de cumpleaños? Perdería la magia, claro. Pero tendría que haber algo, alguna sutileza, un gesto amable que reflejara lo que sentía por él. Pero qué?

Al final de la semana había conseguido tan solo verle, sin poder hablar. Excepto una tarde, que se acercó a él antes de irse a dormir.

_- Profesor?_

_- Sí?_

_- Me preguntaba si...ha habido algún avance...-Snape la miró y también habló en voz baja-._

_- De momento no. -la miró desde arriba y su rostro parecía apenado-._

Y después de pensarlo, se levantó de la cama de un brinco y fue en busca de su baúl. Hermione si algo hacia durante las comidas, era mirar a Snape de vez en cuando, y durante esa semana, había visto que salía más pronto de cada comida y cena. Así que pensó que tendría más trabajo de lo habitual, lo que podría ser por la búsqueda de sus padres. Y rebuscó en el baúl la clave a su problema. En un pequeño cajón del baúl habían dos cajitas de té, cogió una y la envolvió con papel de regalo negro. Si algo quería, era que el profesor se cuidara también, así que pensando en ayudarle a relajarse o dormir mejor, le envolvió ese pequeño detalle: té mágico de los sueños.

Salió de su habitación después de escribir una nota en el dorso del regalo. Sonriente y maliciosa, bajó hasta los dominios de Snape.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, se acobardó. Y si le tiraba el regalo por los aires, como predijo la directora? No...no creía que lo hiciese, quizás el antiguo Snape, el que parecía no preocuparse. Pero al final lo dejó en el suelo, llamó a la puerta y tras oír que el mago estaba dentro de la habitación, salió corriendo.

Snape al ver que nadie entraba después de su indicación, fue a abrir la puerta: No había nadie. Solo el eco de unos pasos lejanos. Miró al final de pasillo y con su pie chutó algo. Al seguir lo que había golpeado con la mirada, vio la caja y sacó la varita al instante. Se acercó apuntando con cautela y se agachó para cogerlo. Entonces vio una nota y la leyó...

" _Cuándo? Aprenderá, profesor; que la palabra de una alumna nunca se debe subestimar._

_Que descanse. HG"_

Snape sonrió de lado. Abrió la caja y se encontró con el té. Había leído sobre él, pero nunca lo había probado. La verdad, era observadora; estaba cansado y necesitaba un buen reposo y no el duermevela que constantemente padecía. Pero lo que Granger también decía con esa frase, era que ella también iba a hacer algo por él, y lo estaba haciendo de ese modo, haciéndole un obsequio. Esperaba de algún modo que se le fuera de la cabeza esa idea, porque no quería vivir de la candidez de una alumna. Él quería mucho más y se odiaba por sentir eso. Pero así era y ella nunca podría sentir algo igual...o sí?

Entró de nuevo en su habitación y se puso el pijama, queriendo probar de una vez aquel obsequio. Puso a hervir agua y a los pocos minutos, taza caliente en mano, se recostó en su cama y se tapó con una peluda manta verde botella. Al dar el primer sorbo se quemó un poco, pasó la lengua por sus labios y saboreo un leve toque de canela. A medida que los sorbos se hacían más dilatados, notaba como aquel suave toque de jazmín le rodeaba los sentidos y la imagen de Hermione Granger le perforaba el cerebro.

Esa noche durmió sin despertarse ni una sola vez, y en sus sueños conseguía ser feliz.

Hermione, a la mañana siguiente, le observó cuando se sentó en la mesa de profesores. Parecía descansado y comía con más interés de lo habitual. Incluso podría decirse que aquella mañana, Severus Snape parecía animado. Fue descubierta mientras le observaba y apartó la mirada de golpe, centrándose en su plato. Snape tenía pensado hablar con ella después de desayunar, así que en cuanto terminó, fue a la salida del comedor a esperarla.

Hermione se fue de la mesa unos minutos después y al salir, le vio de pie observándola. Movió los labios y a la joven le pareció que estaba dirigiéndose a ella entre el resto del alumnado. Se acercó a él esperando que no la sermonease por haberle dado el té.

- Sí, profesor Snape?

- Quisiera tener unas palabras con usted...sígame. -fueron por unos pasillos y salieron a un pequeño claustro casi sin alumnos-.

Al tenerla delante de nuevo, Snape siguió con el plan.

- Señorita Granger, tengo que decirle dos cosas. -ella le miró y levantó las dos cejas- Primero, gracias por el té pero no era necesario. -y antes de que ella respondiera, siguió-. Segundo...-esta ves su voz parecía más seria y la miró unos segundos en los que creía que la tierra se la iría a tragar- Sobre sus padres...he averiguado que fueron vigilados por Nott y este murió. Sin embargo tengo datos que indican llegadas de extranjeros en las costas de Queensland el año pasado.

Hermione miró a Snape y bajó la mirada. Osea que sus padres podrían estar muertos y el único que lo sabía, también estaba muerto. Se quedó en silencio, y eso para el profesor era algo nuevo. Así que al ver que los segundos pasaban y ella no respondía, se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Siento no tener mejores noticias...-entonces levantó la mirada y se perdió en sus ojos negros-.

- No es culpa suya. Al menos tenemos ésa información...

- Aún así, creo que seguimos teniendo posibilidades.

- De verdad lo cree? -Hermione cada vez se notaba más decaída y no quería ser así delante de él- Podría ayudarle con los mapas...

Snape tragó saliva.

- La verdad, no estaría mal...

- Podría indicarle qué costas marqué en sus mentes.

- Está bien. -rodó los ojos, y algo dentro de él quiso de verdad pasar más tiempo con ella-. Venga esta tarde después de sus clases. La espero en mi despacho.

- De acuerdo -le miró intensamente- Gracias.

Ambos se miraron y Snape dio media vuelta para emprender un rumbo: clases de pociones con los de tercero. Hermione en cambio, se quedó en el claustro un poco más. Hasta que vio a Draco al final de un pasillo y fue hacia él.

Draco leía un libro de Runas Antiguas cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba por la derecha, miró y vio a Granger algo sonriente.

- Hola Granger

- Qué haces? -Draco le mostró la cubierta del libro.- Oh, sí...ése es muy interesante, ya me lo he leído.

- Nadie te ha preguntado, sabelotodo. -Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado- Y tú qué haces? No tienes clase de Hechizos?

- Sí, ahora iba...Tengo una pregunta Malfoy.

- Y qué te dice que la contestaré?

- Pues porqué sé que quieres el bien de tu querido padrino.

Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que Hermione parecía interesada más de lo normal en Snape, así que sonrió altivo.

- Qué pasa con él?

- Vamos a buscar a mis padres.

- Vamos?

- Snape y yo. A parte del Ministerio.

- Y cual es tú pregunta?

- Bueno, la pregunta era si no te extraña que lo haga.

- Extrañarme? Bueno...solo en parte. -la miró- Es un buen mago...

- Pero...-al no tener a Ginny cerca, creyó que Draco podría servir de apoyo- No tiene porqué ayudarme.

- Puede que quiera tener una aventura ahora que todo está tranquilo. Un mortífago siempre busca nuevas metas...No me mires así. Fue mortífago.

- Pero ya no lo es!

- Granger...si tu pregunta es: "Debo preocuparme por mi vida ahora que Snape se interesa por mis padres?". La respuesta es NO. Contenta?

- No era eso...no le tengo miedo. Y sé que no me haría daño.

- Vaya, así que parece que mi padrino y tú habéis entablado una buena amistad, no? -levantó las dos cejas, insinuante-.

Hermione le dio un codazo y se levantó.

- Llego tarde, nos vemos.

- Adiós Granger...

Draco cerró su libro y se fue con una mirada traviesa a una tutoria con McGonagall. Después, tal vez visitaría a su padrino. No. Después de todo, Draco no estaba loco cómo creía estarlo a principios de curso.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, Hermione fue directa al despacho de Snape. Y por supuesto, durante todo el camino pensó en cómo había evolucionado su relación aquel curso. Jamás hubiese creído al imbécil que pudiese decirle que ella y Snape serían... "amigos" este año, pero ahora...Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez. Severus Snape parecía ser tan gentil con ella que no daba crédito. Le gustaba mucho, no lo negaba, y seguía con esa fase de enamoramiento que podía con ella cada vez que miraba los ojos del mago. Tenía ganas de volver a abrazarle. Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de roble. Llamó dos veces.

- Adelante.

Snape estaba en su silla con los mapas repartidos sobre la mesa. Hermione entró y cerró la puerta.

- Buenas tardes.

- Hola. -fue todo lo que dijo. Esta vez no había señorita, ni Granger en ninguna parte. Hermione le sonrió débilmente y éste agachó la cabeza de nuevo hacia los papeles-.

El mago se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa, invitando a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo, y lo hizo. Se acercó a él en la penumbra a ver los mapas.

- He reducido la búsqueda de Queensland por las zonas de turismo mágico, como le dije...

- Turismo mágico? Mis padres son muggles...

- Las personas que contienen niveles mágicos en su aura son detectados en los vuelos muggles y su hechizo obliviate seguramente no pasaría inadvertido en los controles. -Hermione levantó una ceja- Australia es uno de los países menos mágicos, así que se detecta enseguida...

- Oh...-miró la costa de Queensland marcada en el mapa y señaló- Les mostré la North, la Capricorn y...la Sunshine Coast.

Snape la miró.

- Un poco salteadas, no?

- No quería que tuviesen una solo destino...así quizás les despistaba. -respondió finalmente pensando en los mortífagos. Snape se calló y volvió a mirar el mapa, ambos estaba uno al lado del otro-.

- En ese caso...Whitsunday y Fraser Coast deberían rastrearse también.

- Por qué? -Snape la miró de nuevo extrañado- Quiero decir...el Ministerio no hizo la búsqueda fuera de esas costas...

- Puede ser que el clima de alguna de esas les gustase más que las que puso en su mente. Después de olvidarlos, la mente sigue haciendo las elecciones más convenientes. Puede que se mudaran de costa. Fraser Coast es menos húmeda en verano y Whitsunday, como su nombre dice, es más calurosa...-Hermione se quedó prendada. No por lo que dijo, sino por que era él quien lo decía-.

- Entonces...creo que Whitsunday Coast puede ser una opción. A ambos les gustaba el sol...Los gustos también cambian después de olvidarlos?

- Me extraña que me pregunte eso, debería saberlo. Los gustos no cambian a no ser que usted les dijera que fueran diferentes a cómo...

- A cómo habían sido. -terminó ella la frase- Es verdad... -agachó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a los mapas-. No, no se lo dije.

- Entonces ya tenemos por dónde empezar.

- Cuándo iremos?

Snape no se había parado a pensar que ahora que ella le ayudaba, también querría formar parte de la aventura. Así que se giró y rodeó el escritorio para volver a quedarse al lado de su silla.

- No creo que deba dejar de lado las clases Granger...

- Quiero ir. -se miraron fijamente- Además...-agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle- No voy a dejar que vaya sólo. Son mis padres.

Snape aceptó con la cabeza después de pensarlo unos segundos.

- Pero me obedecerá en todo momento. Sigue siendo un viaje al extranjero y antes debería preguntar a la directora...

- Dirá que sí.

- Esta muy segura...

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza.

- Y si mi tutor coincide conmigo, creo que mis tutorias no van tan mal como para dejarme en el castillo.

La mirada de Snape bajó, desde sus ojos hasta su cintura, y después apartó la mirada.

- Está bien. -pensó- Podríamos ir este fin de semana a inspeccionar.

Hermione notó que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Un fin de semana a solas con Snape. Oh, dios mío. Así que balbuceó un poco.

- S.s.sí fin de semana.

- Bien. Puede irse señorita Granger.

- Profesor, una cosa más. -le miró a los ojos mientras Snape se sentaba en su silla- Necesita más té?

Snape aguantó una sonrisa y la miró.

- No, no será necesario. -maldita sea, tenía tantas ganas de un abrazo. Sólo eso?-se dijo-.

- De acuerdo. -se giró y fue a la puerta-. Gracias por hacer esto por mí, profesor. Se lo agradezco mucho...-dijo en voz baja y haciéndole una sonrisa-.

Esta vez Snape se rindió. Se rindió y le hizo una sonrisa. Fue tan sexy para la joven que sus piernas temblaron al creer ver lo que veía. Y seguida de una voz suave, Hermione buscó con la mano el pomo de la puerta.

- De nada otra vez, señorita Granger.

Salió del despacho y ambos, a cada lado de la puerta, dejaron ir el aire y se destensaron.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Pregunta: Alguien sabe cuantos años tenía Snape cuando perdió a su madre? T_T**

**Ufff cuantos comentarios chicas! Bien solo puedo deciros que: muchísimas gracias!**

**Besos, nos leemos ;)**


	12. Whitsunday Coast

Llegó el día D. Era viernes, y ése fin de semana, ella y Snape irían a Australia en busca de sus padres. Snape salía por tercera vez del despacho de la directora en un solo día, recordando lo que ésta le había dicho.

_- Tú? Has investigado? -Snape levantó una ceja y siguió hablando con normalidad-._

_- Como ya te he dicho Minerva, creo que no estaría mal empezar una búsqueda paralela a la del Ministerio. Además, la señorita Granger está de acuerdo y este fin de semana iremos a Australia. Obviamente le dije que iría yo solo, pero se negó. _

_- Es normal. Son sus padres, Severus. -se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él- Espero que me notifiques de vuestra llegada. No quiero preocuparme más de lo que ya estoy._

_- No te preocupes._

_- Sé que eres un buen mago. Pero no quiero que le des falsas esperanzas...Todos sabemos que puede que no haya a nadie que encontrar._

_Snape no dijo nada y esperó a que le dejara marchar. La directora, al ver su estado de ánimo, zarandeó la cabeza y volvió a su sitio._

_- Muy bien...es todo, pero no olvides traerme los nombres de vuestro alojamiento._

_- Descuida._

Y eso es lo que había hecho. Había dado la información necesaria a la directora y volvía a merodear por los pasillos del castillo, en busca de Hermione. Pero no se la encontró, en su lugar, vio a Draco y fue hacia él.

- Hola Draco.

- Hola profesor. Preparado para el viaje?

Snape había revelado a Draco sus planes, después de haber compartido una charla sobre Lucius. Le dijo qué había estado investigado y Draco supo en ese momento, que de verdad no estaba loco. Snape y Granger tenían algo aunque no fuera oficial. Y se alegró por su padrino. Jamás había llegado a sus oídos ninguna relación amorosa entre él y una mujer. Puede que al fin tuviese algo de suerte.

- Más o menos. Tengo que encontrar a Granger.

- Estará en la biblioteca...-Snape se sorprendió por no haberlo pensado él mismo-.

- Iré a ver.

- Una última cosa...-Snape se giró a mirarle- Espero que no le sumes puntos extras por esto. Bastante contenta está ya con tus...tutorias -sonrió y Snape se tensó al oír eso. Sin decir nada siguió su camino-.

Snape meditaba de camino a la biblioteca. Draco parecía ver más allá de lo que era. Parecía empujarle de algún modo hacia la Gryffindor. Pero por qué? Acaso creía que tenía posibilidades con ella? Le gustaban sus clases? Aquello le abrumó durante unos minutos, pero no podía permitirse pensar en eso. Así que agitó la cabeza deshaciéndose de ésa idea por el momento. Entró en la biblioteca, saludando con la cabeza a Madame Pince. Buscó entre las hileras de libros hasta ver una silla ocupada por unos rizos que de sobra reconocía. Se acercó a ella hasta quedarse detrás, y entonces Hermione notando su presencia, se giró.

- Hola profesor.

- Señorita Granger...-dijo en voz baja- Esta noche después de cenar, la esperaré en el punto de desapariciones. Volveremos el Domingo, coja lo necesario.

- Muy bien. La directora ha dicho algo...?

- Quiere que notifiquemos nuestros movimientos, nada más. -los dos se miraron y no supieron qué más decir. Bastante nerviosos estaban con la idea de pasar días juntos-.

- Hasta esta noche pues. -sonrió y Snape hizo una pequeña reverencia desviando la mirada hacia el libro que parecía leer-.

- Lea el capítulo 34, lo encontrará más interesante. -después de mirarla un breve momento, se giró para después desaparecer por dónde había venido-.

Hermione se giró, picándole la curiosidad y fue al capítulo indicado. "_Capítulo 34, percepciones de la imagen_" Leyó por encima los puntos básicos del capítulo, y se dio cuenta de que el capítulo enseñaba algunas técnicas y hechizos mentales para poder captar por la imagen, el sentimiento que fluía con más y menos intensidad en dicha persona. Algo parecido a las auras de las personas, pero más detallada. Le fascinó. Así que siguió con la lectura hasta la hora de la cena. Dándose cuenta de que todavía no había hecho la maleta. Así que se saltó la cena y fue a sus habitaciones para empacar dos mudas, un pijama y lo esencial. Algún libro, pociones, y ropa de abrigo. Al bajar con la maleta reducida y guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica, entró en el gran comedor y comió lo que quedaba.

Snape desde su sitio, ya preocupado, la vio entrar casi al tiempo que el postre era devorado por los alumnos. Sin duda, le había gustado demasiado el capítulo 34. Aún no sabía porqué le había dado aquella recomendación. Aunque parte de su cerebro le decía que apreciaría una buena dosis de información como esa. Sin embargo, a la vez; le estaba revelando cómo captar información, información de personas cómo podría ser él. Se tensó al saber que podría notar cómo el amor fluía por él cada vez que la tenía cerca. Sólo esperaba que no lo hiciera, o al menos, pillarla haciéndolo.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta dónde ella estaba sentada. Los dos se miraron.

- Cuando termine de cenar nos iremos.

- Ya estoy...

- No. Coma. No quiero que se vuelva a desmayar...-dijo en voz baja-.

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. El mago salió del comedor y fue hasta el punto de apariciones. Minutos después, llegó ella.

- Lista?

- Sí. -guardó su varita en el bolsillo y Snape tendió su brazo-.

- Iremos a Withsunday Coast, pero no empezaremos la búsqueda hasta mañana. Iremos directamente al hotel.

Hermione puso su mano encima del antebrazo de éste y aceptó con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. -cerraron los ojos y ambos sintieron cómo el estómago se les encogía a la vez que se desaparecían con un sonoro Plop-.

Aparecieron en un clima algo más cálido que el suyo, pues sin duda el cambio horario y climático era distinto al de Escocia. Estaba oscureciendo pero por la luminosidad del día, parecía que la cena aún no había empezado en Australia. Miraron detrás de ellos y vieron un caserón. Hermione miró a Snape.

- Éste es uno de los pocos sitios con punto de aparición. Dormiremos aquí.

Ambos leyeron el cartel "Mesón Anne Coast", parecía un lugar hospitalario. Snape se quitó la túnica antes de entrar, y Hermione le imitó todo lo rápido que pudo.

- Saben que somos...magos?

- Sí. La dueña es una bruja, aunque quiere seguir en el anonimato. Muchos muggles se hospedan aquí. -abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar a ella primero, perdiéndose un segundo en sus curvas con aquellos tejanos y aquel jersey de angora-.

Al entrar, algunos de los huéspedes que estaban en el salón, se giraron a verles, pero rápido perdieron el interés.

Snape fue hasta la recepción, donde estaba la dueña.

- Buenas tardes. -miró a los dos-.

- Hola -repuso Snape-. Somos los Petrie. -Hermione contuvo una mueca. No podía haber dado otro apellido menos...ridículo? Pero, un momento. Los Petrie. Los dos tenían el mismo apellido...qué significaba eso?-.

- Ah sí...-la dueña buscó con su índice en una lista- Tenemos un pequeño problema. Una de sus habitaciones a sufrido goteras, así que...les importa compartir habitación?

Durante un segundo, los dos tragaron forzosamente. Pero Hermione, dejó que Snape se encargara de solucionarlo, no sin antes sonreír a la dueña y decir en voz baja:

- No importa...

Snape al oír lo que había dicho intentó concentrarse para no mirarla, así que mirando algo rojo de ira a la dueña, prosiguió.

- Eso no es lo que esperábamos. Teníamos habitaciones individuales.

- Lo siento, es por su bien -y le tendió la llave- Estarán perfectamente, es una de nuestras habitaciones más grandes y soleadas-.

Snape reprimió un bufido y cogió las llaves.

- Eso espero.

Hermione se encogió un poco al ver que el mago parecía tener bastantes reparos por querer dormir con ella. Quizás la amabilidad que había tenido con ella fuera solo eso: amabilidad. Y Lily siempre formaría parte de su corazón, incapaz de abrirse a otra persona. Callada, le siguió el paso hasta los ascensores.

Entraron y nadie dijo nada, hasta que al fin Snape reparó en el estado de ánimo de la joven y se aclaró la garganta.

- Lo siento señorita Granger. Este no era plan, yo dormiré en el sofá no se preocupe.

- No pasa nada. Espero que la directora no se enfade. -sin mirarle salió del ascensor una vez se abrieron las puertas-.

Snape meditativo ante sus palabras, fue con ella hasta la habitación.

- Es esta.

Al abrir la puerta nº 17 Hermione se maravilló. Era preciosa. Amplia y bastante luminosa aunque el atardecer se estaba acabando. La cama de matrimonio la hizo estremecer. La distribución y decoración era rural y sencilla pero se veía de lo más acogedora. Había una puerta que daba al baño, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrirla. Snape cerró la puerta y Hermione volvió a la tierra, girándose para verle la cara. Snape desvió la mirada y sacó de su túnica su equipaje, el cual dejó en el suelo y le devolvió su tamaño original. Hermione hizo lo mismo y sin atreverse a hablar, sacó su ropa y fue dejándola dentro de la parte derecha del armario, dejando libre la otra para Snape.

El mago hizo lo mismo que ella pero con más rapidez, después inspeccionó la habitación y entró en el baño. Hermione, por fin sola, se sentó en la cama y miró a su al rededor. Sólo había dos butacas, nada de sofás. Snape se habría dado cuenta? Aunque claro, podría convertir con facilidad una butaca en sofá...

Snape, en el baño se mentalizaba de lo que estaba por llegar. Una noche en la misma habitación. Con ella. Debía de hablar sobre algunas costumbres de sus padres, sitios que les gustase visitar etc para concretar mejor la búsqueda. Así que eso sería lo primero que diría al salir. Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en la cama, el pulso se le aceleró y se maldijo mentalmente.

- Qué sitios frecuentaban sus padres?

Hermione le vio salir del baño y el pulso se le aceleró. Al instante agradeció que el mago hablara.

- Oh...pues les gustaba ir a cafés...al teatro...aunque no sé si hay teatros aquí. -sacó de su bolsa un libro- He traído esta guía...

- No hay teatros, ya lo he mirado. Hay un cine a unos kilómetros.

- El cine también es una opción.

- Algo más? -se acercó a ella y se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la cama-.

- Bueno...los dentistas de la zona. Quizás sigan ejerciendo. Hay unos cuantos...-señaló la guía-.

- Buena idea. -miró al suelo intentando centrarse y dejar de mirar a la cama-.

- Sabe...sabe que son los dentistas, no? -Slughorn no tenía ni idea, aunque él, siendo mestizo había posibilidades-.

- Claro que lo sé.

- …Bueno, pues no se me ocurre nada más...

- Mañana nos levantaremos pronto, así que será mejor que durmamos o tendremos más jet lag del que ya tenemos.

Hermione sonrió por la expresión muggle y miró a su al rededor. Tenía que cambiarse para poder dormir, así que sacó su pijama del armario y entró en el baño. No quería usar la varita, bastante pudor sentía ya como para ponerse el pijama delante de él.

Snape al ver sus actos, comprendió que le dejaba a solas para cambiarse también. Rápido y con su varita, se puso el pijama y transformó una butaca para poder pasar la noche. Hermione, al cabo de unos minutos, salió preparada. Le vio sentado en el nuevo sofá con algo parecido a una capa a modo de manta al lado. Seguramente había transformado su capa, pensó. Se acercó y bajando la mirada para no ponerse roja, abrió la colcha y se sentó en la cama.

- Hasta mañana, profesor Snape -dijo en voz baja mientras se metía en la cama-.

Snape la miró y su mirada brilló. Estaba preciosa con aquel pijama y se había perdido en los movimientos de la joven. Ahora parpadeaba y se apresuraba a responder.

- Que descanse señorita Granger. -se tumbó en el sofá, el cual estaba de lado para dar algo de intimidad a la joven-.

Ambos se taparon y Hermione apagó las luces de la mesita de noche.

Incapaces de dormirse con rapidez como casi siempre les pasaba, cada uno pensaba en lo mismo: el otro. Y en cómo sería dormir uno al lado del otro.

Pasaron las horas y Hermione se despertó de ese duerme vela que estaba padeciendo. Eran las 3 de la mañana. Miró hacia el sofá y vio que Snape tenía la cara mirando hacia al lado opuesto, parecía encogido. Se sentó en la cama e indecisa, al final se levantó sin hacer ruido. Cogió una manta solitaria a los pies de la cama y se la puso con cuidado encima. Snape, dormido, o eso parecía, ni se inmutó. Hermione soltó el aire que contenía y le miró de pie. Parecía más calmado que nunca. Jamás había visto a Snape dormir, obviamente, y nunca creía que fuera a hacerlo. El problema era, que justo en aquel momento, le gustaba mucho lo que veía. El amor siguió vagando por sus venas. Mordiéndose el labio, se atrevió a llevar su mano hasta un mechón del pelo del mago y se lo retiró de la cara. El tacto fue tan suave que se extrañó. Su pelo parecía sucio a veces, pero comprendió que no era suciedad. Su mano volvió a su sitio con temblores por haberse atrevido a hacer aquello. Era su profesor a fin de cuentas...no era correcto, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Sigilosa, volvió a su cama y esta vez durmió sin volver a despertarse.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Chicas os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios! Gracias a todas! Cuelgo este capítulo corriendo que ya es tarde! Y mañana me será imposible actualizar, pero no tardaré! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Nota: Aiiisssh yo también quiero verle dormir. Haha**

**PD: me huele a drama XD**

**Besos**


	13. Los Smith

**Queridas lectoras, tengo un bucle enorme de imaginación. Este fin de semana intentaré avanzar con el ff. Así que espero poder publicar más el Lunes. Más cosas al final del capi! Respirad hondo y a leer! ;)**

**000**

El mago se despertó a las 6 de la mañana y comprobó que una manta que él no había cogido, estaba cubriéndole medio cuerpo. Se puso rojo enseguida y dio gracias porque nadie pudiera verlo. Miró a la cama y la vio durmiendo de cara a él. Parecía que se hubiese dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. Despacio se levantó y entró en el baño para asearse y cambiarse. Verla dormida le hacia imposible despertarla. En la ducha, comprobó que esa erección matutina era más placentera de lo que creía recordar.

Cuando salió del baño ya vestido con tejanos oscuros y camisa azul marino -para pasar desapercibido y para no cambiar mucho delante de ella, se decía- vio que ella seguía dormida, solo que estaba vez, sus brazos salían de las sábanas. No sabía qué hacer. Había pensado que al salir, ella ya se habría despertado, pero no era así. Tendría que despertarla después de todo.

Se acercó a la cama y la miró desde arriba. El corazón se le aceleró. Lo había tapado por la noche...por qué era tan amable!?

Hermione en sueños, reconoció un aroma a sándalo. Y una calidez que poco a poco la fueron despertando. Al entre abrir los ojos, ya no sabía ni dónde estaba, pero al momento se acordó. Pues, Snape estaba de pie, mirándola. El olor a sándalo seguía intacto fuera del sueño. Era él. Y entonces, algo la llevó de vuelta a la clase de sexto curso, dónde ella olió eso mismo en la Amortentia. Ahora era capaz de distinguir que ese aroma no era de Ron. Nunca lo había sido. Así que despierta y atontada, no dijo nada, solo miró al mago desde su almohada.

Snape al final, levantó una ceja. La había observado. Al principio parecía desubicada, después sorprendida y al final, inquieta. Qué demonios pasaba?

- Buenos días. Es hora de movernos.

- Sí. Buenos días...lo siento -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y tapándose un poco con la sábana a la vez que se incorporaba-.

- La esperaré abajo...-la miró una vez más y se marchó de la habitación-.

A solas, Hermione entró en el baño y después se preparó. Cuando bajó al salón del hotel, le vio en una mesa con el desayuno intacto. La estaba esperando? Se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Eran los primeros huéspedes en llegar al desayuno. A las 6'45 casi todos dormían...

En la mesa había bollería, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada y fruta. Además de zumos y café.

- Será mejor que empecemos a desayunar -guardó el periódico que tenía a un lado de la mesa-.

- Gracias por esperarme. -se atrevió a decir-.

- No hay de qué -dijo éste con la boca pequeña-.

Los dos empezaron a comer diciéndose mentalmente que debían controlar sus furtivas miradas cuando el otro no miraba.

- la primera clínica dental está a menos de un kilómetro de aquí. -dijo ella-.

- Sí. Hay tres. Las otras dos están algo más lejos. Iremos a todas hoy. -la miró-.

- Perfecto.

Snape desvió la mirada. No quería que se hiciera muchas ilusiones, pero de verdad deseaba poder dar con ellos y verla feliz.

- Señorita Granger...-ella le miró- No sé si es buena idea que se haga muchas ilusiones...

- No me las he hecho. -mintió-.

Snape vio la mentira pero no dijo nada hasta después de terminar su café.

- Haremos todo lo que podamos. -Hermione le miró y contuvo la emoción. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y bebió de su café-.

- No me cabe duda profesor. -sabía que sus ojos habían brillado al decir eso, y Snape parecía hipnotizado por lo que había dicho-.

- También sería más fácil si en los controles detectaran quienes son los turistas con perfiles mágicos. -su tono era de enfado-.

Siguieron en la mesa unos minutos más, mientras la joven pensaba en sus padres. Pero también en Snape, y en lo feliz que se sentía por tenerle al lado. Al menos tenía un soporte o quizás hasta un hombro en el que poder llorar. Tan solo esperaba no perderle también a él después de toda la aventura.

- Ha dormido bien en el...sofá? -Snape intentó no pensar en la manta extra, pero al final notó que la sangre le hervía. La miró antes de responder-.

- Sí. He dormido en sitios peores. -Hermione quiso seguir hasta el final para ver qué obtenía-.

- Siento si me he propasado al taparle durante la noche, pero parecía que tenía frío.

Snape tomó café nuevamente y la miró.

- Gracias.

Vaya. Snape diciendo "gracias" este sin duda era un gran momento para conservar dentro de su memoria. Así que le sonrió y terminó de desayunar.

- De nada. -le sonrió-.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron de la mesa, cogieron sus abrigos y salieron fuera del hotel para empezar la búsqueda.

El día estaba a punto de terminar, y después de visitar el último dentista de Whitsunday Coast, no había rastro de los padres. Hermione parecía obviamente decaída y Snape lo notó a medida que volvían al hotel. Habían comido por el camino y durante el día, Hermione parecía animada y dispuesta a entablar conversaciones con él, pero ahora claramente el silencio era el dueño. Habían hablado sobre la oclumancia, y Snape le había dado algunos consejos al respecto, incluso había compartido con ella anécdotas de su vida de espionaje. Obviando los momentos más duros, por supuesto. Queriendo devolverle algo de la "felicidad" anterior, el mago habló.

- Aún nos queda otro día por delante...puede que tengan consulta privada.

- Eso hace que la búsqueda sea más larga. -dijo algo decaída-. La guía es del año pasado.

- Preguntaremos a la dueña del hotel, quizás ella sepa algo. -no obtuvo respuesta-.

Siguieron el camino de vuelta y al fin llegaron al hotel, tenían una hora por delante antes de que sirvieran la cena.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione fue directa al baño y Snape se quedó solo.

En el baño, se secó las lágrimas que empezaron a descender después de estar contenidas sobremanera. Se relajó mentalmente y pensó en que mañana sería un nuevo día. No debía de ponerse así delante de Snape. Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría él. Una bruja débil no es lo que se necesita en una búsqueda. Mojándose la cara, se tranquilizó y salió del baño.

Snape estaba hojeando la guía en busca de algún dato que hubiesen pasado por alto, pero no descubrió nada. Levantó la mirada al oír sus pasos. Tenía los ojos rojos. Deseó que no hubiese llorado, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Sintió rabia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, así que desvió su mirada y volvió a mirar los mapas.

Ella agachó la cabeza y se acercó a él, sentándose en el sofá. Snape se levantó de la butaca y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a la joven perpleja.

Bajó sin decir nada hasta la recepción, antes deshabitada. Ahora Anne volvía a estar en su sitio. Se acercó a ella decidido.

- Qué tal la habitación señor...Petrie?

- Bien. Una pregunta...sabe si hay algún buen dentista en la costa? Alguno privado...?

- Pues...la verdad es que solo conozco uno. Hace años que ejerce en la zona..-Snape dejó de escuchar lo que decía Anne. No podían ser los Granger, sólo hacia un año de su viaje-.

- Verá, unos conocidos vinieron hace poco aquí y creímos que abrirían la consulta. Pero creo que no llegaron a hacerlo.

- Oh. -pensó un momento y su cara cambió, haciendo que Snape se intrigara-.

- Pasa algo?

- Bueno...ahora que lo dice...hace cosa de un año llegaron unos turistas...pero tuvieron un accidente, creo que eran dentistas.

- Un accidente? -Anne se mostró nerviosa, parecía no querer dar la noticia-.

- Verá...-bajó la voz- Ya sabe que soy bruja, y yo sé que no es muggle; así que...esos turistas fueron atacados. Ver un ataque con un Avada por aquí...no es normal. -miró a Snape con pena por haber dado la noticia- Smith creo que se apellidaban.

Snape tuvo la sensación de que esos eran los padres de Hermione. Que los habían seguido y matado los mortífagos. Pero al gran Severus Snape se le había olvidado preguntar a Hermione qué nuevo apellido o nombre tenían sus padres.

- Lo siento...

- Fueron enterrados?

- Nadie apareció, así que no sé qué pasó con los cuerpos...tendrá que preguntar en el Reginald's Hospital. Lo siento...

Snape asintió y subió como alma en pena hasta la habitación. Cómo iba a decírselo?

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro para conseguir distraer a la mente, cuando le vio entrar. No le gustó nada su cara, así que cerró el libro y se sentó en el colchón.

Snape sabía que era observado, así que se acercó a ella y meditó bien sus palabras.

- Señorita Granger...

- Sí?

- Qué nombres les dio a sus padres?

- Solo les cambié el apellido. -le miró- Smith. Por qué? Pasa algo? -se levantó y se puso delante del mago- Sabe algo?

- Mañana iré yo solo, creo que será mejor que se quede aquí.

- Qué?! Por qué! Qué sabe? Qué pasa? -estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y no lo ocultó-.

Snape la miraba sin saber qué decir.

- Dígamelo! -un puño dio revotó en el torso de Snape y la primera lágrima de impotencia asomó en el lagrimal de la joven- Dígamelo!

Snape cogió la muñeca de Hermione y la joven se sorbió los mocos angustiada. Sus miradas se encontraron y cada uno notaba el calor corporal del otro. Con la mano libre, el mago rodeo la cintura de la joven casi sin pensarlo mucho más y la atrajo del todo. La mantuvo pegada a él, intentando que ese abrazo hiciera que la joven descargara toda su ira y su llanto. Y así fue, Hermione lloró sobre el torso de Snape y su muñeca fue liberada mientras se unía a la otra en la espalda. Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello y siguió desahogándose. Por fin la había abrazo y ella le siguió correspondiendo.

- Qué sabe? -dijo cerca de su oído mientras las lágrimas mojaban el cuello del mago-.

Snape acarició su espalda lentamente, con miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Y le dio una respuesta.

- Creo que no vamos a tener suerte. Lo siento...Hermione. -ante eso, la joven se separó un poco de él, bastante incrédula. La había llamado por su nombre y su voz la hizo vibrar y mirar a los ojos-.

- Anne le ha dicho algo, verdad? Y se lo ha creído? -era ella quien no podía creérselo, y Snape lo comprendió. Así que intentó centrarla de nuevo, acercándose de nuevo-.

- Señorita Granger...hágame caso. Mañana iré al hospital a averiguar si eran sus padres. -la miró- Lo siento.

- Voy a ir con usted! Son mis padres! Puedo soportar esto. He soportado una guerra!

- Esto no es un guerra. Alguien como usted no debería enfrentarse a algo así!

La Gryffindor aún estaba aturdida por la noticia. Y las lágrimas continuaban apareciendo. Quería decir algo, protestar, pero las palabras se le amontonaban en su seco paladar. Su profesor parecía tan preocupado por ella como por lo que pudiese afectarle aquella situación y eso la conmovió más. Snape se giró y cogió de una mesita un vaso rellenándolo con agua del grifo del baño. Volvió con ella y la hizo sentar en la cama cogiéndola del brazo.

- Beba, le ayudará. -ella cogió el vaso mientras le miraba algo avergonzada. Sin embargo, aquel abrazo la había ayudado muchísimo más que aquel vaso de agua-. Tenga. -miró al mago y vio que de su mano colgaba un pañuelo de seda, lo cogió-.

- Gracias... -lo utilizó y se lo guardó al ver que no era de buen gusto devolver un pañuelo lleno de mocos-. Puede que...puede que la dueña quiera encubrir a los mortífagos.

- Anne es de fiar. -la miró desde arriba y decidió sentarse a su lado en la cama-.

Hermione se quedó petrificada mientras intentaba calmarse. Esa cercanía hacia que se encontrase todavía peor. Necesitaba con locura volver a abrazarle. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se giró y se lanzó a su brazos de nuevo. Y allí estaban los dos, Snape paralizado por el abrazo y Hermione calmando su alteración escuchando los latidos del corazón del mago. Él le devolvió el abrazo con una mano y siguió viajando por la magnifica espalda de la chica. Por fin la estaba dando ese abrazo. Aunque su camisa empezara a humedecerse por sus lágrimas. Lágrimas que deseaba quitar de su hermosos rostro con sus dedos. Con ese abrazo, intentó calmarla y su dolor, fue su dolor.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero Snape empezó a tener hambre y a querer borrar esos sentimientos.

- Señorita Granger...creo que deberíamos ir a cenar... -se despegó de ella y se levantó-.

- No tengo hambre.

- No voy a obligarla a comer, pero debe cuidarse. -los ojos de Snape hicieron que ella sintiera un leve cosquilleo-.

- Voy a quedarme aquí profesor...

- Está bien...-dijo él al fin y no muy complacido, salió de la habitación-.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**OMG! qué os parece? **

**A ver...**

**Sevmione23, qué bien ! Voy ganando interés y que te encanteee jiji, vigilame porque esto se me va de las manos jeje**

**Tequila Nervous, no te preocupes tengo MUY en cuenta la idea de que duerman juntos ;) Qué bien! Una que le suena el apellido Petrie! Eso puede significar que seas fan de Expediente X como yo! Es el apellido que usan Mulder y Scully cuando van de incógnito en un capi, me hizo gracia y lo puse en su honor! ;)**

**Mama Shmi, no me digas? Ver a Alan debe ser totalmente excitante durmiendo o sin dormir ;) gracias por el coment me alegro que te siga gustando!**

**Jisi Snape, qué bueno leerte. Aquí tienes otro fatídico capi :)**

**Alexza Snape, bien bien me gusta leer que tienes ansias de más! Yaaay! **

**Patybenededmalfoy, no te mueras...porque entonces, qué sería de tus coments? ;)**

**Gracias a todas, Errederojas, Yazmin Snape, Cleoru Misumi, yetsave, amsp14, Layli, LayliHPA...y guests! ;) Besos**


	14. Dormir o no dormir

**Hola! Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 14, y creo que no quedará mucho para que se termine el ff porque mi cabeza está liada! Mañana tengo examen de inglés y la semana de compra de regalos empieza...espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por estos coments tan animosos!**

**000**

Snape cenó solo y Anne se acercó a él en un momento de la cena.

- Hola. Siento haberle dado una mala noticia antes...

- No se preocupe. Es mejor saberlo.

- Bueno...el caso es que he hecho unas llamadas. He visto que he hablado demasiado antes y bueno...los Smith fueron enterrados en Shasbury Place, aquí tiene -le tendió un mapa señalizado desde el hotel hasta el cementerio-.

Snape cogió el papel y la miró.

- Muchas gracias. - Anne asintió y se fue-.

El mago meditó mientras bebía de su copa de vino y llamó al camarero.

Hermione se había preparado un baño relajante. Estaba dentro de la bañera, cogiendo sus rodillas a modo de posición fetal y mentalmente estaba despidiéndose de todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres. Si Anne decía la verdad, podía ser que no viera más a sus padres y que Nott cumplió con su deber. El agua perdía su calor y su piel se arrugaba, pero no le importaba. Con la varita la recalentó y siguió ahí.

Snape entró en la habitación y no la vio. Vio el baño cerrado y luz en el interior.

- Señorita Granger? -pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se acercó más a la puerta- Señorita Granger?

- Estoy en el baño. -después hubo silencio.-

Snape se cambió de ropa y se puso el pijama. Quería alegrar a la joven, pero dudaba poder hacerlo. Esperó a que saliera del baño mientras encendía por primera vez aquel aparato llamado televisor, que estaba en lo alto de una pared, enfocando a la cama. Hermione escuchó el televisor y frunció el cejo. La imagen de su profesor viendo la televisión le pareció graciosa. Salió de la bañera y se secó el cuerpo y pelo con un hechizo. Salió ya con el pijama y los ojos hinchados. Con la cabeza gacha, quiso pasar inadvertida, pero era imposible.

- Le he traído algo de fruta...le sentará bien. -señaló un plato en la mesita de noche y Hermione hizo una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Gracias...-cogió una mandarina y la empezó a pelar sin muchas ganas con la mirada perdida-.

Snape seguía en el sofá haciendo ver que miraba el televisor, pero seguía inquieto por el estado de la joven. Había pensando en notificar a la directora su hallazgo, pero decidió esperarse a mañana al comprobar si los cadáveres eran quienes esperaban. Al fin, sacó un tema de conversación.

- No debe culparse. Lo hizo lo mejor que se podía hacer. -Hermione levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza y comió un gajo de mandarina-.

El mago pensó que aquello no había servido de mucho, así que siguió en tensión por la situación.

- Quiere regresar a Hogwarts?

- No.

- Esta bien...-resopló un poco. No quería que viera el cadáver de sus padres, si es que al final no eran. No era necesario más dolor y le daba rabia su decisión-.

- No lloraré más si es eso lo que le molesta. -respondió envalentonada sin mirarlo-.

- No diga estupideces. -siseó. Hermione le miró de reojo y siguió comiendo-. Alguien con experiencia le dice que es mejor tener otro recuerdo de sus padres que no sea el de unos muertos.

Hermione entendió que Snape debió de encontrarse con el cadáver de su madre, quizás a la misma edad que ella. Él podía comprenderla. Pero aún así, ella no era él, y si eran o no sus padres los que estaban muertos, tenía derecho a saberlo de primera mano.

Pasaron los minutos y Hermione se había comido la mandarina y una pera, dejó el plato todavía con uvas y se metió en la cama. Había pensado en la calidez que había sentido con el mago y lo que la hechaba de menos. Y el comentario que había hecho antes no había ayudado, simplemente estaba a la defensiva y no quería ser así. No con alguien que realmente parecía importarle lo que le estaba pasando y la intentaba ayudar. Hasta le había traído algo de comer...

- Va a dormir?

- Sí...-Snape apagó el televisor y se preparó el sofá-. Profesor Snape... -éste se giró a mirarla-. No creo que el sofá sea cómodo. Podría...dormir en la cama? -suplicó mentalmente no ponerse roja, pero necesitaba tenerle cerca-.

Snape meditó sus palabras, altamente sorprendido por la oferta. Debía aceptar? A la porra que sea tú alumna, se dijo. Esa mujer, parecía necesitarle.

- No creo que sea...-se calló y suspiró- Esta bien Granger...hágase a un lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos pero disimuló metiéndose en la cama de matrimonio y dejando un lado libre para él.

- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie -sonrió un poco evitando mirar al mago y cómo éste se acercaba a la cama-.

- Me lo creo. -por su tono, Hermione dedujo que el hombre no se tenía para nada en un pedestal, ni cómo alguien guapo con quien compartir una cama. Cuán equivocado estaba...-

- Pues más de una tendría envidia -había dicho eso ella en voz alta?-

Snape se sentó en la cama y la miró de reojo, incrédulo a lo que decía.

- Perdón?

- Bueno...-se removió en la cama tapándose con la sábana de la mirada del mago- No crea que es tan horripilante como hace creer a los alumnos. Hay más de uno que sabe ver a través de eso.

- No muchos que yo sepa. Parece ser que solo usted confió en mí en el último momento. -se tumbó en la cama y se tapó, evitando mirarla-.

Hermione tragó saliva. No tendría que haber dicho "más de una", pues solo sabía que Ginny también le encontraba sexy.

- Confiar o no esa es otra historia.

Snape apagó la luz de su mesita y Hermione le imitó. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y una barrera invisible separaba un cuerpo del otro. Parecían esfinges y ambos lo notaron. El Slytherin tragó saliva.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger...

Hermione giró la cabeza y el cuerpo para mirarle y mentalmente hizo un hechizo que hacía días había estado leyendo. Gracias al capítulo 34, pudo distinguir el sentimiento de amor fluyendo de color rojo por las venas del mago y éste percibió el escáner y el hechizo. Giró la cabeza y la miró.

- Qué hace?

- Tenía razón. El capítulo 34 era muy interesante.

- No le he dado permiso para que lo aplique conmigo. -se quejó sabiendo que el amor era algo que había dejado que fluyera por sus venas desde hacia meses. Con un contrahechizo, detuvo el ataque-.

- Es mi tutor...debería dejarme practicar.

- Tonterías.

Tras un silencio, Hermione se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba desde hacia mucho. Lo que la atormentaba y la hacia todavía hundirse más en una angustia casi permanente.

- Lily es afortunada. -susurró-

Ante aquellas palabras, Snape se giró por completo, cuerpo incluido y la miró apretando la mandíbula. Ante eso, la joven pensó que había sido una mala idea e intentó salir del aprieto antes de que el mago dijera nada.

- He visto el color rojo. -Snape sabía que se refería al amor, y lo que era más penoso del reconocimiento era que no era por Lily como ella creía- Y también el amarillo. -Sonrió un poco sabiendo que el amarillo significaba valía. Aunque a veces la valía de un hombre se mide por su soledad, como diría Nietzsche-.

- Parece ser que es un Gryffindor por dentro.

Snape hizo una media sonrisa y pareció calmarse, miró al techo.

- Es verdad lo que dicen: Es pésima en adivinación.

- Perdón?

- Nada, será mejor que duerma.

Pero ahora era imposible dormir. Aturdida, se giró dando la espalda e intentó dormir. Oía la respiración del mago a su lado y el calor de una cama ocupada por otras persona. Eso la calmaba, solo en parte. Saber que era él era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Y más después de meditar y darse cuenta de que si decía lo de pésima en adivinación...podría ser porque no era Lily quien inundaba de color rojo su ser. Tras varios minutos, incluso horas intentó dormir. Pero la noticia de sus padres podía con ella. Se levantó sigilosa en busca de una poción para dormir que llevaba en su bolsa. Snape parecía dormir...Pero no tampoco lo conseguía. No dejaba de pensar en la maldita imagen de tenía de él. Enamorado de Lily. No! Ya no...Y ese nuevo amor que sentía no se alejaba mucho del antiguo rechazo. Pero ella...ella era diferente a Lily -decía mentalmente. Si al menos ella no supiera lo de Lily! Pero no. Sí que lo sabía y era condenadamente difícil decir o exponer que ya no amaba a esa mujer, y estaba fuera de lugar. Qué cara pondría la joven? Des de luego su mundo ya no era el mismo. No desde que ella volvió a poner un pie en Hogwarts.

Entonces notó que Hermione se levantaba de la cama, escuchó atentamente sus pasos e imaginó que estaba abriendo su bolsa al oír el ajetreo de sus manos. Abrió ligeramente un ojo y vio como sacaba una poción, supuso que era para dormir. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba él. Y si le pedía un poco?

- Señorita Granger...?

Hermione contuvo el aliento y se giró, parecía alterada por su voz.

- Oh...profesor. -puso una mano en su pecho para calmarse y se volvió a girar para dejar la poción- Perdón, necesitaba un poco de poción para dormir...

- Ya...Podría...darme un poco?

Hermione se giró a mirarle y los rayos de luz de luna impactaban de lleno en medio cuerpo del mago, era tan...acogedor. Agitó la cabeza y se acercó tendiéndole la poción.

- Claro...tenga.

Snape tomó la poción y apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, bebió un poco de poción. El minúsculo proceso, fue recogido a cámara lenta por los ojos de la joven. Esos labios cada vez más y más insoportables parecían llamarla a gritos. El líquido hizo que su labio inferior brillara levemente y esa media sonrisa final, hizo que volviera a mirar a sus ojos. Ojos oscuros brillantes bajo la luz de la luna...y esa mirada que parecía decir...tantas cosas. Si tan sólo fuese capaz de ver más allá...Pero creyó que no era nada conveniente intentar hacerle un legeremens si no quería perder esta...extraña sensación.

Snape tendió de nuevo la poción a su dueña.

- Gracias. -casi como un susurro, encendió algunas neuronas de la joven, que poco a poco se iban apagando por culpa de la poción que había tomado-.

- De nada -la cogió y la guardó-.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama, convencida de que al fin dormiría, incluso después de desear besar al hombre que tenía al lado. Ambos volvieron a quedarse mirando al techo y al poco rato, cerraron los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de luz solar entraron por la ventana de la habitación, despertando a Snape. Al abrir los ojos notó que quien dormía al otro lado de la cama se había arropado en su espalda. Una mano estaba posada en su antebrazo, le estaban casi abrazando, y era ella. Durante el profundo sueño que habían conseguido con la poción, la joven había juntado su cuerpo con el suyo. Cómo podía gustarle aquella cercanía con un hombre como él? Podría de verdad sentir algo aquella fantástica bruja? O todo sería causado por la posible pérdida de sus padres?

Sin moverse ni apartarse, se acordó de su propia madre; Elieen. Y lo pronto que perdió el candor que una madre debía ofrecer a su hijo. Qué pronto la perdió para siempre...Al menos Hermione, tenía el soporte de unos...buenos amigos. No las malas influencias en las que él cayó después de Hogwarts. Ella saldría adelante, y mejor que él. Tendría a cualquier hombre a sus pies para hacerla sonreír y olvidar. O al menos, lo deseaba. Deseaba que fuera feliz.

Notó como el cuerpo se movía, despertaba o eran sueños. Pero él no se movió.

Hermione abrió los ojos y aspiró el aroma a sándalo una vez más, hasta ver que estaba pegada a él. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, e intentó calmarse en ese extraño momento.

Snape, sabía cuando alguien dejaba de estar dormido simplemente por su respiración, y podía decir que Hermione Granger ya no dormía. Pero tampoco que movía. Qué hacía? A qué esperaba?

La joven Gryffindor, sin ningún tipo de valor en ese momento; seguía disfrutando de aquella cercanía y su mano rodeó algo más al mago, hasta tocar su torso desde atrás.

Severus Snape, tragó saliva. Era un abrazo en toda regla. En qué demonios pensaba esa chica? -se dijo. Y si se equivocaba y en verdad seguía dormida?

**TBC! Reviews? ;)**

**Nota: He intentado pensar en algún camino posible para hacer que los padres de Hermione no estén muertos...pero no sé si podrá ser XD Espero que no me matéis por la decisión.**

**Gracias a:**

**Jisi Snape, mmm creo que serán ellos...sorry :( Pero piensa en lo bien que estará ella con los cuidados de Snape! Jiji**

**Mama Shmi, lo mismo te digo...Snape cuidará de Hermione ;)**

**Agnes Snape, y tanto que vuelve loca a toda mujer viviente :p y quiero abrazo y muchos más!Gracias por comentar!**

**Sevmione23, omg omg...me pondrás rojaaaa. Y sí, yo también quiero ser consolada por Alan, en los muchos y diversos significados que tiene la palabra consolar...muahahahha xd**

**Tequila Nervous, Sí! Es el capi de Arcadia. Tremendo capi! ;) jugar a las casitas era algo que todos queríamos verrrr!**

**Errederojas, todo lo cerca que pueden estar...y más! Ya verás ya.**

**Patybenededmalfoy, gracias pos tus coments. No te deprimas, todo irá bien.**

**Alexza Snape, Severus siempre es lindo aunque parte de culpa la tiene que sea Alan quien haga de Snape...jiji**

**Natalys, muchísimas gracias. La verdad es que eso es lo que más me gusta de su personaje. Que muchos aspectos de sus sentimientos hacen pensar que es un encanto aunque intente ser un borde ;) Me alegro que hayas disfrutado tanto y espero que sigas haciéndolo.**

**Y gracias en general a todas, las que os favoriteais la historia, las que la seguís, las guest...y Kuka Snape no me olvido de ti! XD**

**Besos ;)**


	15. Mi insufrible sabelotodo

**Ufff creía que no lo conseguiría, pero al fin HOY publico! ;) A ver qué os parece...**

**000**

Pero Hermione, estaba bien despierta. Y empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería: estar así. Estar cerca de Severus Snape y robarle toda la cercanía posible. Ya había negado durante demasiado tiempo que se sentía atraída por él. Y ahora que probablemente había perdido a sus padres para siempre, no quería perderle a él. Le daba igual si él no la quería, al menos sabía que le tenía aprecio. Por que sino...por qué la había ayudado tanto? Ya no pensaba en él como un profesor. Eso era. Aquel fin de semana, alejados de Hogwarts y de miradas conocidas, había conocido a Severus Snape y nada más. Así, que sin pensarlo mucho más, depositó un tierno beso en la espalda del mago. Snape abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo la respiración. Le había besado la espalda? Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Así que al fin hizo un movimiento con el brazo y se giró, haciendo que Hermione se apartara un poco del abrazo que le estaba dando y sin miedo, le mirara a los ojos. Los ojos de Snape parecían temerosos al verla, pero al momento descifró algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Los ojos melados de Hermione también miraban el estado de esos ojos negros. Claramente sorprendido, pero al menos no parecía querer matarla. Aunque eso a ella, ya le daba igual, todo su valor Gryffindor salía por los poros de la piel esa mañana.

Con unos palmos de distancia entre el uno y el otro, Hermione habló.

- Buenos días.

- Qué hace, Granger?

- Le he despertado?

- No me venga con excusas...-se incorporó para abandonar la cama cuando la mano de Hermione le cogió del brazo-.

- No le he dado ninguna excusa. -él giró la cabeza y la miró detenidamente, recién despertada aún estaba más hermosa-. Sabe? Cuando empecé en Hogwarts, pensé que usted era el profesor más exigente de todos y al que más le costaba dar una aprobación. Han pasado unos 8 años desde ese momento y ahora pienso que no necesito su aprobación. -Snape fue a rechistar pero no pudo- No la necesito, necesito...que aquel profesor de pociones sea capaz de ver más allá y de darme lo que necesito.

Snape levantó una ceja asombrado pero algo reticente.

- Y qué...necesita?

Hermione se puso de rodillas y se acercó a él hasta quedarse al borde de la cama. Snape cada vez estaba más nervioso.

- Le necesito a usted. Siempre he necesitado algo de usted y con los años...he podido saber de qué se trata.

Hermione decidida, acortó las distancias y le miró fijamente mientras su mano acariciaba el pelo del mago y recogía unos mechones detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos brillaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y el corazón de Snape dio una sacudida.

- Está aturdida...eso no es lo que quiere...-susurró-.

- Y qué es lo que usted quiere...? -agachó su cabeza para que sus palabras rozaran el oído de Snape que seguía sentado a orillas de la cama y la figura de Hermione le cubría las espaldas y parte del lado derecho. Podía verle los ojos en aquel momento, y estaba seguro de ver algo que hacía mucho no distinguía: amor. Y menos aún amor hacía su persona-.

No pudo responder. Hermione se tomó su silencio como algo bueno, así que se acercó todavía más y mirando fijamente esos labios finos y sensuales cerró los ojos, hasta notar la calidez de los suyos.

Hermione Granger estaba besando a Severus Snape. Y dicho Snape, tras unos segundos de terrible horror, se unió a ella y cerró los ojos para darle el beso más suave y dulce que la vida le había brindado. Y era para ella.

Ambos se sumieron en aquel primer beso sin pensar en nada más que en eso; labios ajenos suaves y calientes y poco a poco cada uno empezaba a degustar al otro. La joven no lo soportó más y pidiendo permiso con su lengua rozando el labio inferior del oponente, ganó el terreno que le quedaba por conquistar. Snape no se quedó atrás y con calma degustó el interior de esa boca con su propia lengua, y justo cuando la respiración era demasiado laboriosa, se separaron. Algo nerviosos se miraron a los ojos.

- Esto no debería pasar. Soy su profesor señorita Granger...-dijo en un susurro mientras giraba la mirada-.

- Dejé de ser la señorita Granger hace un tiempo. -Snape se giró de nuevo y la perforó con su mirada-.

- Sigue siéndolo. -hizo una pausa- Granger...-ella levantó la mirada algo aguosa- Quiero que sepa que aunque ya no vea más a sus padres...yo estaré a su lado si me necesita.

Hermione le miró detenidamente unos instantes, y después rendida, se abrazó a él por detrás, dejando sus labios a la altura de su cuello y depositó un tímido beso. Después le susurró al oído.

- Gracias.

- Pero...-dijo intranquilo- Está segura de...que quiere esto?

- Si con esto te refieres a...estar contigo. Sí. Me gustaría. O al menos intentarlo...

- No puedo entender qué vé en mi señorita Granger.

- Hermione, por favor. Ahora no estamos en Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo. Hermione. No sé qué ves en mi.

- Muchas cosas buenas Severus. -se separó de él-. Y tú...qué ves?

Snape dio un giro y se sentó mirándola, tenía los ojos todavía húmedos.

- Lo suficiente para no querer verte llorar nunca -su mano acarició su mejilla-. Siento no poder ayudarte mucho más...

- Sí que puedes ayudarme...-le dio un beso en el cuello y con su mano acarició el pecho del mago, metiendo su cálida mano dentro del primer botón abierto de la camisa del pijama, por fin haciendo contacto con la calidez de su piel y los pelos del pecho- Ya no soy una insufrible sabelotodo? -sonrió débilmente y le miró fijamente-.

- Eres mi insufrible sabelotodo. -sonrió de una manera que Hermione nunca había visto, sexy sin lugar a dudas, pero la atmósfera de la habitación era lo crucial-.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a abrazarle, conduciendo una vez más sus labios a los del mago. Ganando la batalla sin librar, consiguiendo que Snape la besara con más intensidad que antes.

Mientras las manos del mago se guiaban en un camino inexplorado, su mente le advertía de lo que estaba por venir: ir al cementerio para ver a los "Smith". Y si la joven estaba aturdida y después se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo? De lo que iban a hacer si no dejaba de besarla y de querer más y más...

Se separó lentamente de ella, mirando sus labios y mejillas enrojecidas, su pelo revuelto y unos ojos que casi podían hablarle. La duda inundó el rostro de la joven.

- No quiero que te arrepientas mañana. Sabes qué tenemos que hacer...Hermione.

- Lo sé. Pero no sé si quiero hacerlo.

Snape levantó una ceja mientras le cogía de la mano.

- Debemos de asegurarnos de que sean...ellos.

- Esto no cambia lo que siento por ti -agachó la cabeza y habló más bajo- Lo que siempre he sentido hacia ti...

Severus Snape podía sentir como el corazón, podía volverse más loco de lo que se había vuelto minutos antes, cuando la había besado por primera vez. Pero no, seguía latiendo e hinchándose de felicidad por las palabras que escuchaba. Se llevó la mano de Hermione a los labios y la besó, creyendo que así, ella vería que sus sentimientos por ella no se quedarían atrás. Y le hizo una sonrisa.

- Me alegra oír eso. -dejó un momento para pensar y continuó- Entonces...qué quieres hacer?

- Bueno. Tengo que saberlo, no? -el mago asintió- Entonces...será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Snape le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama para empezar a prepararse.

Después de que ambos desayunaran, pusieron rumbo a Shasbury Place. Al llegar, y sin ser vistos, Snape la cogió de la mano y se aventuraron dentro del cementerio, ahora desierto. Las lápidas les recibían, miles de nombres esculpidos y olvidados preparados para ser vistos. Buscaron el terreno que ocupaban las lápidas más recientes y buscaron la falta de flores en ellas. Al final, después de varios minutos, Hermone se quedó de piedra parada enfrente de la lápida que rezaba: Smith.

Snape al verlo, la miró desde arriba y apretó su mano. Ésta le miró volviendo a la tierra y sacudió la cabeza. El mago se separó de ella y rodeó la tumba, alerta de que nadie les viera. Sacó su varita e hizo su trabajo. Apuntando al suelo, muchas luces penetraron en la tierra, hasta conseguir representar la imagen de los difuntos. No eran fantasmas ni nada parecido a lo que Hermione había visto. Eran como reflejos de lo que antes habían sido. Podía distinguir las ropas, el color del pelo, sus caras...eran sus padres. Se giró de golpe y se alejó conteniendo las lágrimas. Snape, al ver su reacción, comprendió que ya no había esperanza. Así que dejando de golpe el hechizo, las imágenes desaparecieron y él fue al lado de Hermione.

- Lo siento...-la giró despacio hacia él- Hermione...

La Gryffindor, le abrazó para que su rostro no fuera visto. Sus lágrimas mojaron el jersey del mago sin que éste lo notara. No le hacía falta notarlo para saber cómo se sentía ahora que ya no tenía padres.

La abrazó hasta que ella creyese conveniente separarse, y al cabo de unos minutos así fue. La mano de Snape cayó desde su cabeza, acariciando sus rizos y mejilla.

- Ahora ya podemos volver...-susurró ella-.

De camino al hotel Snape meditaba qué más podía hacer para consolarla. Pero sabía que sólo el tiempo podría ayudarla a olvidar. Sin saber qué decir, esperó a estar a medio camino del hotel para intentar hablar con ella.

- Tienes un buen recuerdo de tus padres?

- Sí. Bueno...estaban frente al televisor cuando les hechicé...pero siempre fueron unos padres increíbles.

- Eso es un buen recuerdo. Estás bien?

- Sí...estoy bien. De algún modo...-su voz sonaba algo quebradiza pero parecía convencida de sus palabras- Sabía que les habrían cogido. No podía tener tanta suerte. Casi todos perdieron algo en la guerra...yo no iba a ser menos.

- No tienes la culpa de eso Hermione. Lord Voldemort sí. Y Gracias a...Potter, ya tuvo lo que se merecía.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se alegró de poder tenerle al lado en esos momentos.

- Gracias...-le sonrió y llegaron al hotel-.

Una vez en la habitación, los dos se tensaron de nuevo. Ver la cama delante de ellos no era de ayuda. Por un lado, Hermione tenía ganas de hacerse un ovillo en ella y acurrucarse junto a Snape, y por otro lado Snape tenía ganas de besarla en ella y en todas partes de la habitación. Hermione levantó su mirada para mirarle y se puso roja.

- Podría...tumbarme un rato antes de volver al castillo?

- Claro. -carraspeó y vio como se empezaba a quitar los zapatos sentada en el borde de la cama. Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada lo pilló mirándola y sin decir nada se tumbó en la cama mirándole-.

Snape seguía estático mientras la observaba. Dio unos pasos hacia una butaca para dejar su abrigo y al volver de nuevo la mirada, Hermione seguía mirándole. Demonios!

Ella acarició con una mano el espacio que había en la cama, ofreciéndole o invitándole a unirse a ella. Todavía parecía triste, pero sus ojos decían que quería compañía. Y compañía le iba a dar. El mago se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella para después subir las piernas y colocarse al lado de ella mirando al techo y con las manos en el pecho. Eso le recordó a Drácula de algún modo y se río un poco. A esto, Snape giró la cabeza para mirarla.

- Qué?

- Nada...-evitó mirarle y puso una de sus manos en su pecho, haciendo que las manos del mago dejaran libre esa zona-.

La tibia mano de Hermione acariciaba la zona, cada vez más caliente y notaba los latidos del corazón de su profesor. De nuevo quería meter su mano dentro y notar el calor de su piel y los moldes de su torso, así que mientras acercó su cabeza hasta el hombro el mago, su mano encontró el camino por debajo de su ropa. Snape se encogió al notar que su mano pasaba por la capa de camisa y jersey que llevaba y llegaba a tocar su piel. Sinceramente, estaba en el cielo. Con su mano acarició la espalda de la joven notando también los escalofríos que ella sentía. Los dos estuvieron así muchos minutos, acariciando, meciendo y relajando el cuerpo del otro a punto de dormir.

Entonces Snape habló.

- La directora nos espera para la comida. Se negó a que llegáramos a la cena, quería que su alumna estuviese descansada para el Lunes. -dijo de forma pícara-.

Hermione sonrió en su pecho y éste lo notó.

- De acuerdo. -levantó la cabeza un poco para poder mirarle y antes de dejar que hablara de nuevo, le besó en los labios con la misma ternura que había hecho él antes.-

El Slyhterin seguía medio conmovido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por todo lo que les estaba pasando.

- Supongo que sabes que en el castillo deberemos...disimular.

- Claro profesor. -sonrió-. Disimular es algo que he hecho bastante bien durante estos años, no cree?

Snape la cogió del brazo que reposaba en su torso y tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que Hermione subiera también su cuerpo y estuviera casi encima de él.

- Demasiado bien. -besó sus labios con un hambre nunca vista y ella se derritió-.

- Espero que al menos me castigues para poder hacer esto...-dijo atrevida entre beso y beso, entre roces de lenguas y ávidos dientes-.

- Considérelo hecho Granger. -mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de la joven, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que todavía complicó más las cosas-.

Hermione cansada de pensar, actuó con un instinto casi desconocido en ella. Se sentó a ahorcajadas encima del mago y siguió besándolo a la vez que sus caderas rozaban inquietas, una erección considerable que la hizo perder el norte. Sus gruñidos se unieron a los que empezó a hacer Snape mientras con sus propias caderas, frotaba su cuerpo con el de esa gran bruja. Ya nada importaba más que sentir a Hermione.

- Me quieres? -susurró ella mientras sacaba le sacaba el jersey. Snape le besó el cuello y lamió la piel expuesta como suya-.

- Mucho más de lo que crees. -él le sacó su jersey dejándola en sujetador y descendiendo sus labios, besó sus pechos por encima de la prenda. De golpe la apartó y se puso él encima de ella-. Y tú? Qué ves en alguien tan viejo y solitario? -sus ojos oscuros parecían suplicar una buena respuesta, y Hermione la tenía preparada mientras sus manos buscaban los botones de su camisa-.

- No tengo palabras. Severus...-le besó de nuevo agarrándole del cuello de la camisa- Hazme tuya, ahora.

Snape parpadeó y necesitaba sacarse los pantalones cuanto antes. No soportaba esa opresión ni un segundo más. Cogió la varita de sus pantalones y con un movimiento, hizo desaparecer toda la ropa que llevaban. Se miraron a los ojos, excitados y temblorosos por sentir placer; sus bocas volvieron al ataque.

**TBC! OMG! Review? ;)**

**Muchisimas gracias a todasss por los comentarios! Y con este capi os lo agradezco en especias XDDD**

**Besos! ;)**


	16. Sentimientos encontrados

_Snape parpadeó y necesitaba sacarse los pantalones cuanto antes. No soportaba esa opresión ni un segundo más. Cogió la varita de sus pantalones y con un movimiento, hizo desaparecer toda la ropa que llevaban. Se miraron a los ojos, excitados y temblorosos por sentir placer; sus bocas volvieron al ataque. _

000

El mago sabía que su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en forma, tenía cicatrices bastante llamativas y por un segundo se avergonzó. Pero aún con la poca luz que había eran distinguibles y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que alguna que otra también estaban presentes en el cuerpo de la joven. Hermione recorría con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Snape y sin duda, le fascinaba y excitaba sobremanera. No se cansaba de acariciar su torso ni de bajar las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo más hacia ella, notando su erección en su muslo, palpitante y dura. Conseguía que cada vez se notase más húmeda y le rodeó con sus piernas para que él mismo se diera cuenta. Snape al ver ése acto, comprobó que lo que sentía por él iba más allá del simple físico. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar sus pechos, a los que ya había degustado y succionado varias veces. Una mano bajó por su vientre y acarició esa zona tan íntima, produciendole un escalofrío de la nuca a los pies. Estaba muy preparada. Bajó a sus labios y la besó de nuevo, mientras posicionaba su miembro en su entrada, advirtiéndola de lo que iba a pasar. Ella tan solo gimió con deseo y se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que susurró.

- Oh, Severus...

Aquello hizo que diera el primer empujón, notando la estrechez y el calor que emanaba de ella. El mago hizo un sonido gutural y seguidamente siguió empujando hondeando el terreno. Cuando estuvo por fin dentro, dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que esto no duraría eternamente, estaba demasiado excitado.

- Estás bien? -preguntó excitado mientras salía y se metía de nuevo dentro de ella-.

- Sí. No paresss...-su respiración era agitada-.

Se besaron hambrientos de nuevo y Snape siguió su camino, cada vez más rudo, cada vez más rápido. Haciendo que la habitación se inundara con sus jadeos y palabras entrecortadas.

Hermione en aquel momento de clímax que jamás había experimentado antes con Ron, notó que su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás, liberando por todo su ser un placer inimaginable. Mientras sus caderas subían, Snape la cogió de las piernas y elevó más su penetración, haciendo que todo un torrente de adrenalina pasara de un cuerpo a otro. Estaban en trance. El mago dio unas sacudidas uniéndose al orgasmo de Hermione y notó como todo su ser se vaciaba dentro de aquella preciosa mujer. Ella notó un nuevo calor invadir su cuerpo y su respiración intentaba relajarse después de todo aquel ajetreo.

- Mmmm Her. mmione...-su descanso salió por sus labios y derrotado besó su frente para después abrazarla y caer a su lado-.

Dejaron unos segundos para que el aire volviera a sus pulmones, y entonces ella habló mientras seguía abrazada a él, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

- Severus eso...eso ha sido...maravilloso. -su mano recorrió una vez más su brazo y torno, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes-.

- Sí. Lo ha sido Hermione. -acarició su cuello y bajó hasta uno de sus pechos- Eres preciosa.

Ella se puso roja y le besó en los labios. Que le dijera eso, la hizo sentirse más viva que nunca.

- Y tú eres condenadamente atractivo. Ahora entiendo por que ocultas este cuerpo con tantas capas de ropa. Sino todas las alumnas no te quitarían el ojo de encima.

- Muy graciosa...

- Lo digo de verdad. -él le brindó una sonrisa-.

- Bueno, te haré caso. Aunque tengo demasiadas heridas...-Snape miró al techo mientras la abrazaba-.

- No me preocupan lo más mínimo. -dijo ella- Yo también tengo algunas...

- Quién te las hizo?

- Dolohov y Bellatrix Lestrange principalmente. Aunque durante la guerra, a veces no sabías ni de donde habían salido las marcas que aparecían con el tiempo. -le miró- Y las tuyas?

- Demasiados nombres...-hizo una sonrisa torcida y ella le besó en la mejilla-. Oh, se me olvidaba... -el mago puso su mano encima del vientre de la joven y murmuró un hechizo contraconceptivo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara-.

- Deberíamos volver ya, no crees? -quiso cambiar de tema para no bajar la moral después de un momento tan magnífico y se incorporó tapando su cuerpo con la sábana-.

- Sí. Es casi la hora de comer. Minerva estará esperándonos...

- Entonces...-dijo de golpe al ver que él también se incorporaba de la cama- No te arrepientes de esto? Vamos a estar juntos?

- Señorita Granger, no dude de mi palabra.

Ella sonrío y le abrazó una vez más. Probando sus labios y su aterciopelada lengua una vez más.

- Y si no dejas de besarme, creo que haremos enfadar a la directora...-ronroneó y se apartó de ella-.

- Ya...-se puso roja y con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño-.

Minutos después, casi las 12 del medio día, mago y bruja se recogieron sus cosas y fueron a la entrada del hotel a devolver la llave de su habitación. Anne les recibió con media sonrisa, sabiendo lo que posiblemente habrían descubierto los magos durante su estancia en Queensland.

- Todo en orden señores Petrie?

- Sí, gracias Anne. -repuso el mago dejando la llave en el mostrador-.

Tan solo con esa frase y un asentimiento, cada uno siguió con lo suyo. Salieron del hotel y fueron al punto de apariciones. Se miraron y se cogieron de la mano para después desaparecer con un "plop".

De regreso a Hogwarts, las puertas les recibían. Hermione había echado de menos el castillo, pero sabía que al volver, esta vez sería completamente diferente. Esta vez regresaba con Severus Snape como "pareja" y huérfana. Sus pies se quedaron clavados y Snape se giró al ver que no andaba a su lado.

- Va todo bien?

- Sí...-dio un paso adelante y se puso a su altura-. Vamos -Notaba que tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, y que Snape era quien se las daba-.

Caminaron aparentando que no había nada entre ellos, y se acercaron a la entrada principal, recibidos por el murmullo y ajetreo de alumnos que iban entrando al gran comedor para la hora de comer. La directora, advertida de su aparición en los límites del castillo, les vio y se acercó a ellos con cara de consternación, esperando que con una mirada pudiese leer lo que había pasado.

- Y bien...? Alguna buena noticia?-miró a Hermione y esta negó con la cabeza, dejando a Snape el trabajo de hablar por ella y se fue escaleras arriba para prepararse para la comida-.

- Los encontramos. -Minerva miró a Snape-. Pero era tarde...

Minerva tuvo suficiente como para saber que estaban muertos y se entristeció por la joven.

- Vaya...es una lástima. Cómo está la señorita Granger?

- Bueno...es fuerte. Lo superará.

- Tú crees?

Snape agachó la cabeza, las imagenes de que se había acostado con su alumna le pasaron por la mente en forma de diapositivas. Asintió.

- Bueno...espero que siendo su tutor, la ayudes si necesita algo. -el mago contuvo ponerse rojo y la miró de forma neutral-.

- No soy su niñera.

- Por Dios profesor Snape!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Minerva... Te informaré si es necesario.

- Muy bien Severus. Bien, creo que la comida está casi lista...-se giró y entró en el comedor, seguida de Snape, cuya mirada fue al final de las escaleras por las que ella había subido segundos antes-.

En el gran comedor, Draco vio aparecer a su padrino junto con la directora. Se giró para ver si Hermione entraba también pero no la vio hasta pasados unos minutos.

Por su parte, la Griffyndor hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho durante la pasada semana: escribir a Ginny contándole su viaje a Australia brevemente antes de ir a comer. Por supuesto, dando la información necesaria de lo que había pasado con Snape. " _Ginny, es increíble pero...solo te diré que soy correspondida sentimentalmente, supongo que ya sabes a quien me refiero..._" Y por otro lado, la mala noticia "_ Mis padres fueron asesinados por Nott, estan enterrados en Australia. Snape y yo los encontramos. Ya hablaremos con más calma de esto otro día..._" Y con una despedida, terminó la carta y se la entregó a su lechuza para que emprendiera el viaje.

Bajó por las escaleras y llegó al gran comedor donde el banquete había empezado justo hacia unos instantes. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores y sonrió vagamente a Snape, quien al verlo, también le devolvió la media sonrisa. Ambos pensaban en lo mucho que se necesitaban. En las ganas que tenían de volver a tocarse, abrazarse y sentirse protegido teniéndose el uno cerca del otro. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que Minerva también la miraba y miró a la vez de reojo al mago que estaba sentado a su lado. Snape disimuló, obviamente.

Y a todo esto, Malfoy sacaba muchas conclusiones de lo que veía. Al igual que la directora, supieron que ese pequeño fin de semana había sido toda una aventura para los dos. Pero, en qué sentido? Draco, después de terminar la comida fue a hablar con la Gryffindor.

- Hola Hermione.

- Qué tal Draco?

- Bueno, yo bien. Y tú? Hay buenas noticias?

- No. Mis padres han muerto...-agachó la cabeza-. Al menos ahora sé donde están.

- Vaya. Lo siento Granger...-le acarició el hombro y le brindó una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que lucía el Slyhterin-.

- Gracias. -le sonrió- Ahora tengo que centrarme el patear tu trasero en los exámenes. Sabes que solo quedan dos semanas verdad?

- Sí lo sé. Al menos así tendré unas felices Navidades, superándote en las notas.

- Ya lo veremos...-esta vez sonrió algo más y se alegró de volver a la rutina de Hogwarts. Y pensándolo bien, se alegraba de al menos tener a Malfoy dentro de él. Miró de nuevo a la mesa de profesores antes de levantarse- Bueno, voy a la biblioteca.

- Otra vez? Es que nunca te cansas?

-... -los dos salieron del comedor-.

- Oye y mi padrino? Cómo se a portado? -levantó una ceja y vio que Hermione se ponía algo roja, buena señal-.

- Oh...bueno...bienbien. Se ha portado bien. -miró a todas partes menos a Draco. Las imágenes del profesor recorriendo su cuerpo y adueñándose de él, le hizo hervir la sangre y cada pulsación se hacia más fuerte que la anterior-.

- Me alegro. Sabes? Él podría ser un buen candidato...

- Qué? De qué hablas? -se giró a mirarle-.

- Digo que él es tu tipo. O me equivoco? -la miró de cerca- Eh? -levantó las dos cejas- Granger?

Hermione tragó saliva. Maldito Malfoy! Se envalentonó y mirando a su al rededor, le cogió por el brazo y lo arrinconó contra una pared.

- Qué estás insinuando? Eh?

- Granger! Tsk tsk stk no te pongas a la defensiva. -su tono le recordó al Malfoy de años pasados- Tan sólo dime si estoy equivocado. Puede que haya sido ruin tiempo atrás, pero no soy estúpido y tengo dos ojos. Se me da bien leer entre lineas de vez en cuando. -Hermione le soltó y miró al suelo horrorizada por lo que estaba apunto de salirle por la boca-.

- N..Nn..No. No teequivocas. -sus miradas conectaron y Draco sonrió-.

- Aii...lo sabía. -se separó de la pared y Hermione le miró con la mandíbula desencajada- Cierra la boca, no te sorprendas tanto. -ella la cerró y apretó los dientes- No me creas si no quieres, pero...los primeros días aquí fueron algo aburridos y tuve que distraerme con...bueno, con tu -bajó la voz- posible pareja. -Hermione abrió los ojos- Y he sido un poco casamentera, como digas algo de esto a alguien lo negaré y haré correr el rumor de que le metiste Amortentia en su bebida, de acuerdo? -dijo rápido y Hermione solo pudo reír de forma histérica-. La cuestión Granger, se le ve a la legua, al menos por mi audaz mirada, de que él también está interesado en ti.

- Cómo...?-no la dejó terminar-.

- Dejé caer que tú y Weasley erais história delante de él. Y por su cara, vi que odió a Weasley más de lo normal. Eso significava que le importabas, claro. Sinó, qué mas le daría...? Y otra cosa... Snape no lleva volando a cualquiera en sus brazos. -sonrió de manera pilla-.

- Qué! No me lo puedo creer! Malfoy! Eres...eres...cómo has...? Uuuffff déjalo! No quiero saber nada más. Has espado espiándome? Espiándonos? Por qué?

- Quería ayudar a dos personas que...estaban tristes. Y aunque a veces la tristeza parezca incompatible...a veces funciona. A funcionado? -volvió a levantar dos cejas haciendo que Hermione volviera a sonreír-.

- OH, cállate. -le dio un codazo- Además no te di permiso para contar mis intimidades, y menos a Snape!

- Lo hacia para el bien común... -volvió a darle un codazo- Está bien. Perdona.

Hermione meditó unos segundos y sonrió de verdad.

- Gracias Malfoy.

- Entonces, eso es un sí? Snape y tú...?

- Snape y yo nada.

- Vamos, no mientas.

- Adiós -sonrió- me voy a la biblioteca.

Snape fue en busca de Hermione por el castillo después de la cena y de hablar nuevamente con la directora. Asegurándose de cuidar y avisar si la alumna, decaía. Tras recorrer los pasillos y comprobar que nadie respondía en el cuarto de la joven, fue al único sitio que creyó oportuno: la biblioteca. Ahí la encontró. Sentada en una mesa frente a un ventanal, con la mirada perdida en él en lugar del libro que había frente a ella. Snape se acercó, comprobando que la biblioteca estaba casi deshabitada. Carraspeó detrás de ella y la joven se sobresaltó un momento. Cuando vio que era el profesor, sonrió.

- Me ha asustado...-siguió en voz más baja- Es que es así como piensa saludarme todos los días?

Snape se acercó y se puso a su lado. Su hombro estaba a la altura de la cara de Hermione, sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y siseó-.

- No era en lo que estaba pensando...pero si lo prefiere. -sonrió de lado y ella se puso roja- Vengo a ver como estás. La directora está preocupada.

- La directora?

- Bueno, yo también. -se acercó más a ella y su voz era tan inaudible que solo Hermione le oía-.

- Estoy bien -sonrió de nuevo y se puso roja. Tenía tantas cosas que averiguar...por ejemplo, cómo era posible ver a Snape tan cerca y tener ganas de tirarse encima de él-. Esto...-miró a su libro y después a él- Profesor...me gustaría hacer una tutoría sobre artes oscuras. Ya sabe que queda poco para los exámenes.

- Sí, lo sé. Cuando quiere hacer la tutoría?

- Mañana?

- Muy bien Granger -hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró, cuando la mano de la joven le detuvo por el antebrazo. La miró extrañado y se dio cuenta de que le había introducido un papel en el bolsillo de la túnica, al ver la sonrisa de la joven optó por imitarla y al ver que ella le soltaba, emprendió de nuevo el rumbo-.

Al salir de la biblioteca, sacó el trozo de papel y lo leyó a escondidas entre unos pasillos.

"_Después de cenar. Llama cuatro veces a mi puerta. Besos, H_"

Severus Snape sonrió y su corazón se unió a él en la eterna dicha por la que creía estar viviendo.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Chicas! Siento esta demora en la actualización! Ya sabéis...días Navideños y blah blah blah... Sinceramente, espero poder colgar otro capítulo antes de que llegue el 2013. ;) Espero que os ****guste!** **Ou yeah! XDD nuestra pareja ya es oficialmente parejaaaaa *o* **

**Gracias a:**

**Natalys, me encantaaaaass ;) gracias por tus reviews**

**Cleoru, aquí tienes a Draco! Haha me ha encantado darle este diálogo en este capi :p**

**Alexza, se me da bien hacer sufrir en los ff? Tu crees? Muahahaha! gracias por tus coments**

**Layli, qué es esto! Te has vuelto loca!? jaja bien, me gusta tu vitalidad! A ver que te parece el capi ;)**

**Patybenededmalfoy, aquí hay fuego y llamas y toodooo! jeje**

**Sevmione23, Oh GOD oh GOD! Casi me matas, lo sé pero con esto te calmare un poco. NO? ;)**

**Mama Shmi, Tequila Nervous, Yazmin Snape, Jisi Snape, Jesica... todas! **

**Aquí os espero...a punto de comer y comer para celebrar Noche buena & Navidad. Que paseis todas unas buenas fiestas!**

**Besos ;)**


	17. Te quiero

Durante una tarde de divagaciones en el que podría ser su futuro, Severus Snape iba rumbo a la habitación de Hermione Granger. Iba con una idea en la mente, una frase simple que esperaba una respuesta.

Llamó cuatro veces y esperó que los pasos al otro lado de la puerta llegaran a su destino.

- Buenas noches profesor. -le abrió la puerta y él entró rápido, cerrando detrás de él, cosa que hizo que la joven se sobresaltara un segundo-.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger...

- Hermione.

- Her... Señorita Granger creo que tenemos algunos temas pendientes...

Ella se acercó un poco extrañada y Snape siguió hablando mientras la miraba.

- Está segura de que es lo que quiere? Lo de sus padres ha sido un duro golpe. Si está deprimida lo entiendo pero...no quiero ser solo el que le limpia las lágrimas.

- Qué tonterías dices! -dio un paso más hacia él- Severus... lo que siento por ti no ha sido de la noche a la mañana. Creía que me conocerías algo más como para pensar eso.

- Desde cuándo demonios le gusto señorita Granger!? -estaba realmente sorprendido y su tono fue más de profesor que otra cosa, lo que hizo que ella sonriera y se acercara tanto a él como para que el aire casi no pasara. Hermione si algo sabía, era que en ese momento Snape estaba nervioso y era por ella. Podía poner nervioso a un hombre como él y aquello le encantaba-.

- Creía que ya se lo había dicho.

- Pues no. Solo dijo que siempre había sentido algo por mi. No sé, debería definir "siempre".

Hermione le levantó una ceja como él mismo haría.

- Está bien Severus Snape. -cogió aire- Me parece ridículo tener que repetir esto...pero bueno, ahí va: Te quiero. Sí, te quiero y he sentido hacia ti innumerables atracciones e incluso satisfacciones visuales...-le miró de arriba abajo- A lo largo de varios años. Decir el año preciso es mejor no revelarlo, soy una dama...-sonrió y cogió aire- Pero digamos que todo adolescente efervescente y hormonada; la edad la podemos imaginar. -Snape cada vez estaba más rojo. Lo que estaba oyendo lo estaba poniendo totalmente excitado y su respiración era rápida, el aroma del perfume de Hermione le inundaba los sentidos. Su nariz rozó su mejilla-. Y por si no lo sabes, tu voz es una buena arma de conquista y tu inteligencia...bueno ya sabes que eres listo, verdad? -se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos y a los labios, humedeciéndose los suyos-.

- Hermione...-se abalanzo a su cuerpo y la agarró de la nuca para unir su boca a la suya en un beso desesperado-.

Hermione jadeó en medio de aquel beso. Todo giraba a su al rededor, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba frenar aquel torbellino de adrenalina. Snape cargó con ella a tientas hasta la cama y la depositó en ella.

- De verdad me quieres, Severus? -murmuró en su cuello mientras la boca del mago besaba una de sus clavículas-.

El profesor levantó la mirada y con determinación, cogió aire mientras la miraba a los ojos y se ponía totalmente pegado a ella, imposible de disimular su erección.

- Hermione Granger...Sé que no fui agradable contigo durante tus años en Hogwarts...Era cruel sin motivo aparente. En realidad, una parte de mi me decía que eras una Gryffindor amiga de Potter...de algún modo eso me recordaba aún más a Lily. No te estoy comparando con ella. Tú no eres ella, ni ella era tú. Pero ya sabes a quien me recordaba Harry...-Hermione aceptó con la cabeza, maravillada y emocionada de estar compartiendo esa conversación por parte de Snape- Pero debajo de todos mis comentarios...sabía que eras inteligente, hábil y perseverante. Algo esencial para ser alguien de valía. Eras todo lo bueno Hermione. Y la verdad, odié más a Weasley de lo normal de vez en cuando...bueno, en su curso como prefecta. Vi que se besuqueaba con la señorita Brown y usted se deprimió. -hizo una pausa y besó su frente- Después...durante la guerra pensé en los tres. En que debía proteger a Potter, pero también intentaba asegurarme que los tres pudieran salir adelante...-Hermione sonrió- Lo siguiente fue que no imaginaba sobrevivir a la guerra y menos gracias a usted. No quería sobrevivir. -a ella se le encogió el corazón al oír eso y lo besó en los labios-.

- No digas eso...

- Era verdad. No creía poder ser feliz. Nunca lo había sido realmente. Qué podría cambiar? La vida es importante si te ofrece algo, y a mi me ofreció dolor casi toda la vida. Jamás hubiese imaginado que tú...pudieras ver más allá de todo. Y encima sentir algo por mi. Nunca te odié Hermione. Te quiero. -Y entonces Snape la besó-.

Se besaron encima de la cama de la joven Gryffindor y dejaron que las velas se consumieran a su al rededor.

En la otra punta del castillo, Minerva McGonagall pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Y es que, a su larga edad, si algo sabía hacer; era darse cuenta de los cambios de la gente. Severus Snape había cambiado. Claro que él hacia todo lo posible para que no se notara...Pero aún así, la bruja veía que la relación con la señorita Granger se había hecho intensa. Snape, nada más y nada menos había ayudado en la búsqueda de los padres de la joven. Estaba convencida de que Snape no era el tipo de hombre que malgasta su tiempo en cosas como esa; en concreto por algo en relación a algún alumno. McGonagall fue avisada por Granger del estado del mago durante la guerra, y había acudido. Oh sí, lo había hecho. Estaba furiosa con ese hombre. Cobarde, le había llamado. Y seguía con esa idea en la mente cuando lo encontró y se las apañó para ralentizar su muerte una vez extraído todo el veneno posible y llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Después con Poppy se lo llevó a San Mungo, pues el señor Potter había hablado en su favor después de vencer a Voldemort. Y de qué manera! Snape si algo no era, era un cobarde. Y Albus Dumbledore un hombre con demasiados secretos.

Se mordió la lengua en medio de sus pensamientos y se acostó en su cama. Por otro lado, Hermione Granger...estaba claro que no había avisado del estado de Snape por algún sentimiento. La verdad no pensó en ello, simplemente sabía que la joven tenía fe en la gente. O podría haber sido otra cosa...? Cuando llegó a Hogwarts no mostró alegría...y con el paso de los días, parecía a gusto con el tutelaje de Snape. Increíble. Podría ser, y era, que esos dos estaban cada vez el uno más cerca del otro. Y lo que era más alarmante, si a ellos les gustaba estarlo podría ser un escándalo. No tenía reparos en que los magos se quisieran y tuvieran una relación...pero si saliese a la luz, el colegio se hundiría a mensajes de padres aterrados. Y por último y no menos importante, se sonreían. A escondidas en la mesa durante los banquetes, pero lo hacían. Y claro, ella tenía un radar infalible. Sí, tendría que hablar de esto con alguien y pronto. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione amaneció sola al lado de un pergamino con una estilada caligrafía que conocía. Parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su vista para leer:

" _Hermione, era lo más prudente volver a mis habitaciones. Ven después de desayunar a mi despacho y practicaremos artes oscuras. Sé como suena y no me parece mal...Besos querida_."

Hermione sonrió de forma bobalicona y cínica al leer entre lineas dentro del mensaje y estrechó el pergamino contra su pecho. Estaba feliz. Severus Snape era una atracción sexual resuelta y con ganas de repetir. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a preparar para el día.

Al llegar a la mesa del desayuno, se acercó a Draco antes de que empezara a aparecer el manjar.

- Buenos días Draco.

- Hola Granger. -sonrió viendo que ella se sentaba a su lado-. Qué quieres ahora?

- Información.

- A cambio de qué?

- Oh, vamos! -le dio un codazo- No empieces. Además...es para...tu padrino.

- Para Snape? Oh, qué romántico.

- Sh, calla!. Sí, sí tenías razón sobre él y yo pero más te vale no decir..

- Claro que no diré nada tonta. A mi también me importa Snape. Le debo mucho...

- Que tierno llegas a ser.

- Eso dice Parkinson.

- Oh, no sabía que...bueno...algo había oído.

- Pues sí. Y ahora dejemos de lado mi vida sexual Granger. Tú y Snape...qué quieres?

- Verás, -Draco levantó una ceja- Me gustaría que nos sacaras una fotografía.

- Qué!? -se le escapó el tono de voz y agachó la cabeza. Hermione le miró irritada-.

- Sh. Vale, sé que suena ridículo. Pero quiero hacerle ese regalo. Una fotografía de los dos sin que él se entere. Creo que le gustará verse al lado de alguien que...bueno...que le..aprecia.

- Ya ya...apreciar dices. -sonrió burlón y recibió un codazo-. Basta Granger, ambos sabemos que le quieres. Lo que tengo ganas de saber es si él te lo ha dicho a ti.

Hermione se puso como un tomate y antes de procesar una respuesta, el inicio del desayunó la salvó haciendo que regresara a su mesa de la casa. Durante de la cual, no dejó de mirar hacia Draco maldiciéndole por dentro, pero animada en el fondo; al saber que Draco también quería a Snape.

Y en la mesa de profesores, Minerva se decidía a empezar un tema muy interesante con el mago que estaba a su derecha.

- Cómo está la señorita Granger, Severus?

- Está bien Minerva.

- Cómo estás seguro? Te lo ha dicho ella? -Snape resopló. Había temido una conversación sobre Hermione ya que sabía que McGonagall podría ser un Dumbledore-.

- Sí. Hablé con ella en la biblioteca...está bien, solo necesita tiempo...

- Y qué pasara cuando deje Hogwarts?

- A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, alguien como ella se siente en casa entre los muros del castillo. Temo que cuando salga, se vea en un lugar que le trae otros recuerdos...

- Tiene amigos.

- Oh ya...pero...esos amigos no están aquí ahora -comió- No creo que quiera vivir con los Weasley después de lo que...bueno, ya sabe...Ron Weasley y ella eran muy amigos. -Snape a estas alturas ya no sabía cómo la conversación había llegado a ese extremo. Qué demonios hacía la bruja!-.

- Minerva...-la interrumpió- No te preocupes.

- Claro, y diciendo eso ya está? Pues no. Soy la directora y resulta que tengo que velar por los alumnos.

- Ella dejará de ser tu alumna en unas semanas. Después de los exámenes podría irse.

- La cuestión es...Severus...que creo que tú y ella os habéis unido durante este tiempo -dijo en voz baja- Me equivoco?

Snape la miró algo aterrorizado pero se calmó y respiró hondo antes de responder en voz baja algo que sabía, debía hacer.

- No. No te equivocas. -Minerva le miró asombrada un segundo por encima de las gafas y después se irguió en su silla-.

- Bien. -bebió de su copa para calmarse- Lo sabía...-dijo en voz baja. Dejó la copa y le miró- Supongo que no hace falta decir que nadie debe enterarse de esto.

- Claro. -intentó no balbucear al ver la reacción de la directora-.

- Estás bien?

- Sí Minerva. -siguieron con el desayuno y al cabo de unos minutos, la directora continuó-.

- Podreís anunciar lo que queráis el día de las notas. Será oficialmente ex alumna...aunque yo optaría por disimular un poco más y esperar a...Navidad? -sonrió-.

Snape tragó saliva queriendo salir de su sorpresa.

- Gracias Minerva. Lo...pensaremos. -y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Snape sonrió a McGonagall-.

Después del desayuno, Hermione fue en dirección al despacho del profesor de pociones, aún sabiendo que él seguía en la mesa de profesores. Le esperó intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Ahora su nerviosismo era por otros motivos. Siempre la había intimidado como nadie...y ahora seguía haciéndolo de algún modo. Notaba sus pulsaciones rápidas al pensar en él y en cómo era tenerlo delante, rozando su cuerpo, besándolo. Se le erizó la piel concentrándose en conseguir hacer una buena tutoría. Pero soportaría sus miradas de lujuria y su cercanía sin saltar encima de él? Buena pregunta.

Snape que vio como Hermione salía del comedor, se levantó después de acabarse su zumo de zanahoria y dando un revuelo de ropas negras, salió a su encuentro.

La vio moviéndose de un lado para otro. Pensativa...se acercó y sus pasos le delataron. Ella se paró de mover y levantó la mirada.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señorita Granger -sonrió un poco- Pase... -abrió la puerta del despacho y después de entrar cerró la puerta con un hechizo-. Qué quiere practicar?

Hermione contuvo su rojez como pudo y se miró a los pies.

- Artes oscuras...como le dije. Detectar magia oscura en objetos por ejemplo...es algo que no puedo perfeccionar.

- Siempre se puede perfeccionar...A ver...-buscó un objeto sobre su mesa y cogió un abre cartas. Con su varita murmuró algunas palabras y luego miró a Hermione-. Ahora esto ya no es un simple abre cartas... -se lo mostró-. He depositado en él algunos embrujos, no mortales; para que quien lo consiga salga...dañado. Podría decir cuales son?

Hermione se acercó al objeto y apuntó con su varita para intentar sacar la información.

- Ampollas...quemazón...ya está?

- No, claro que no. Hay uno más. El más importante. Y sabe por qué no lo ha encontrado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con la boca abierta.

- Pues por qué es tan simple que su mente lo ha descartado o bloqueado. Por eso no mejora en esto señorita Granger...-se acercó a ella algo altivo pero Hermione sabía que solo la estaba retando y haciéndola rabiar-.

- Y qué es?

- Un simple petrificus al tacto. -Hermione murmuró algo- Qué?

- Nada...

- Recuerde, que los hechizos con magia oscura piensan en causar dolor físico en gran parte, pero también hay veces que lo más sencillo es lo más útil. Si hace una búsqueda de ataques nerviosos hallará buenos resultados.

- Gracias profesor. -le sonrió-.

Snape intentó despegar los pies y poner algo más de espacio entre ellos. Era raro, pero su cuerpo seguía en constante atracción por el suyo y la clase era lo primero. O no?. Fue en busca de otro objeto y le pidió a Hermione que limpiara de magia oscura el abre cartas. Al volver con un pergamino, miró el abre cartas y lo analizó.

- Bien hecho Hermione -se le escapó y la joven se acercó poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Snape carraspeó y Hermione pudo ver un rubor en las mejillas del mago que siempre tendría grabada en la ratina-.

- Eh...esto...el pergamino. Haga el mismo procedimiento...-se separó un poco de ella y Hermione se puso en acción con varita en mano-.

Al cabo de una hora Hermione había progresado mucho y Snape estaba satisfecho.

- Buen trabajo. No ha sido tan difícil verdad?

- Tengo un buen tutor... -se acercó de nuevo a él y le sonrió-.

- Y yo una buena aprendiz. -dio un paso hacia ella-.

Hermione miró como él acortaba las distancias. Cómo cada vez lo hacía y esto no era ningún sueño. Dio de nuevo otro paso hacia él y desplegó sus brazos para poder abrazar a ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba que la rodeara. Snape también la abrazó, poniendo sus cálidas manos en su cintura. Sus labios hicieron el resto, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro hasta besarse. Dulce, pequeño, lento. Se miraban con los ojos entreabiertos, degustando el uno al otro, jugando poco a poco con sus lenguas y notando de nuevo ese calor repentino subir por sus cuerpos. Snape se separó un poco para hablar.

- Tengo algo que comentarte...

- Qué pasa? -sonó algo alterada-.

- Es sobre la directora. Sabe que...tenemos algo.

- Cómo?! -pensó en Draco y quiso matarlo-.

- Por que si algo tiene Minerva de directora es tener un instinto especial, como Dumbledore. -la cara de Hermione era un poema y Snpe rió- No, es broma. Solo que es lista. No se le escapan ciertas cosas y a su edad y sin brujo...pues supongo que estas cosas las reconoce. La cuestión es...-Hermione volvió a la tierra y parpadeó- Que solo quiere que seamos discretos y nos hace la asombrosa invitación -dijo levantando una ceja- de anunciar lo que queramos en Navidad. Aunque ya le he dicho que cuando te den las notas podrás irte del castillo...-Hermione juntó las cejas y Snape se calló-.

- Eh...esto...es...-tragó saliva- Tú quieres? Quieres decírselo a la gente? -Snape levantó una ceja y le miró-.

- No espero seguir eternamente viéndote en secreto. No?

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a Snape detenidamente. Aquel profesor, aquel Severus Snape que ahora era su Severus Snape la tenía en vilo. Conseguía que cada día le quisiera más y eso ya era todo un reto.

- Claro que no. Entonces...podremos decirlo en Navidad?

Snape no respondió, simplemente agachó su cabeza y le robó un beso en los labios.

- Sí. Pero por ahora...deberás practicar hasta conseguir ganar a Malfoy.

- Eso está hecho -sonrió de forma pícara y Snape le correspondió-.

**TBC! Review? Please? ;)**

**Gracias a todas! wiiiii Draco & McGonagall al poder! :p **

**SS/HG Love is in the airrrrrrrrrrrrrr !**

**Nota: Feliz año nuevo con antelación chicas! Hasta el 2013 no nos volveremos a ver...Mañana me voy a los Pirineos a pasar muchoooo frío y a ver la vía láctea XDD **

**Muchos besos y hasta la vuelta! ;)**


	18. Vivir la vida

- Carta de Hermione chicos! -anunció Ginny Weasley al ver una carta dirigida a los tres-.

Entró en el salón de la Madriguera, donde los tres pasarían el fin de semana. Sabían que seguramente sería la noticia de sus notas, pues hacia poco que les había informado que tendría los exámenes finales. Al abrir la carta, leyó en voz alta:

" _Hola chicos y Ginny!_

_Tengo tantas ganas de volveros a ver de nuevo! Tengo una estupenda noticia: He superado los exámenes con muy buenas notas, mejores que Malfoy, aunque he de admitir que por poco. Es muy listo y ya no es el Draco que todos conocíamos, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos estos meses. Os escribo también para deciros que iré como estaba planeado a veros a la Madriguera. Hay una cosa muy importante que quiero que sepáis. Mañana llegaré para el desayuno._

_Muchos besos, _

_H"_

Los tres sabían que los padres de Hermione habían muerto, así que no esperaron que la buena noticia fuera haberlos revivido. Solo Ginny se olió que quizás Snape y ella ya eran algo más que amigos. Hermione le había escrito una última carta donde le explicaba que ella y el mago empezaban a estar más cerca el uno del otro, pero sin muchos detalles más por que no se fiaba de que alguien que no fuera Ginny, leyera la carta.

Los tres se miraron interrogantes.

- Qué creéis que nos dirá? -dijo Harry-.

- Ni idea...puede que le hayan propuesto trabajar en algún sitio...-propuso Ron algo despreocupado-.

- Puede...-respondió Ginny- En todo caso, mañana saldremos de dudas. Sonrió algo cínica mirando a Ron, esperaba con ganas la cara que se le quedaría cuando supiera sobre Snape. Ron la miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros-.

En Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione hablaban del plan: hacer una fotografía a Snape. Ya se habían felicitado mutuamente por las notas y Draco enfurruñado, dijo que si hubiese tenido a Snape como tutor en artes oscuras hubiese mejorado sus notas. A lo que Hermione le había dicho de forma amistosa que: Un Slytherin cuánto menos sepa de artes oscuras, mejor. Draco, amablemente le había sonreído.

- Bueno, para que no sea dicho...la palabra de un Slytherin es la mejor, y yo haré esto por él. Os sacaré la maldita foto. Aunque no haya sido él mi tutor y haya perdido ante tí, Granger -dijo pavoneándose-.

Hermione rió.

- Muy bien. -lo miró detenidamente- Draco...quiero que sepas que...agradezco todo esto que has hecho. Cómo te has comportado conmigo estos meses...Has sido un buen amigo. Aunque ya sabes que creí que le habías contado lo nuestro a McGonagall, pero ya veo que no eres el Draco que odiaba. -sonrió y Draco agachó la cabeza. No quería reconocer, que muy poca gente pensaba así de él. Eso, todavía le unía más a Snape; se veía algo reflejado en él-.

- Gracias a ti, Granger. De algún modo tú también me has hecho apreciar a los que están a mi al rededor. Nunca pensé que pudiese tener más buena relación con mi padrino este curso...pero ya ves. Yo también aprendo cosas nuevas. -sonrió-.

- Bien Draco, este es el plan. Iré con él a la torre de Astronomia. Tú coge la escoba e intenta hacer la foto montado en ella.

- Que lo intente? Qué te crees? Que no puedo hacer una simple foto montado en mi escoba? Acaso no veías los partidos de Gryffindor contra Slytherin?

- Já. Claro que los veía. Y muchas veces os pateábamos el trasero.

- Blah blah blah...Vale y qué? Desde dónde quieres que te la haga?

- No sé..busca un buen enfoque. Buen paisaje y...bueno...-se puso algo roja-.

- Y?

- Captura la fotografía mientras nos be...besamos. -Draco rió-.

- Vale, vale. No te preocupes, no me verá. Buscaré el tejado de otra torre cercana o detrás de algún árbol cercano...

- Confío en ti.

Draco se paró a mirarla un segundo y sonrió complacido.

- Bien hecho Granger. Ahora vete...te estaré esperando. -Hermione se levantó para ir a la búsqueda de Snape- Oye!

- Qué?

- Y cómo le convencerás para ir a la torre? -levantó las dos cejas-.

- Aagggh! Eres terrible Malfoy...-sacudió la cabeza y se fue riendo por los pasillos-.

Hermione llegó a la puerta del despacho y llamó tres veces, ese era el código a lo largo de semanas. Snape al otro lado, fue a abrir la puerta levantándose de su silla en la que corregía unos ensayos.

- Hola, pasa...-dijo sacando la cabeza por la puerta y dejándola entrar-.

- Hola. Qué corriges?

- Ensayos sobre la elaboración de Veritaserum...

- Son buenos?

- No mucho...-se frotó la sien y medio sonrió-.

- Genial -Snape la miró extrañado- Oh, no que sean malos...digo que bien por qué sé exactamente qué necesitas.

- Oh, no me digas...-se acercó para besarla y ella se dejó hacer hasta que recordó para qué había venido-.

- Y aunque esto es un plan genial...-dijo entre beso y beso- Sé un sitio mejor.

- Perdón? -levantó una ceja-.

- Ven conmigo...-le tendió la mano-.

- Tengo que corregir...qué estás tramando?

- Yo? Nada. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa...será rápido. Pero no está aquí...-movió sus brazos señalando la sala e hizo un pequeño puchero para intentar convencerlo del todo-.

- Está bien...-resopló un poco- Vamos. -cogió su mano y al salir del despacho, tuvieron que reprimir andar así por los pasillos-.

Al llegar a la Torre de Astronomia, Snape habló.

- Estoy intrigado...-sonó tan sincero que Hermione esperó que lo que había preparado, realmente le sorprendiera-.

Al entrar, todo parecía normal, pero al sacar la varita, Hermione reveló lo que había en uno de los balcones de la torre. Estaba adornada con enredaderas, jazmín a su al rededor y una banqueta de piedra en la que se podían sentar justo al borde del balcón. Y las vistas de aquel atardecer, eran aún más bonitas que nunca. El color anaranjado y el azul se fusionaban y los rayos de sol iluminaban el lago en todo su esplendor. Hermione, que le guió hasta quedarse frente a la "sorpresa", habló.

- Te gusta?

Snape la miró extrañado desde arriba y cogió su mano entrando en el decorado balcón. Miró al horizonte y después a ella.

- Claro. Podría ser nuestro...sitio.

- Nuestro sitio? -sonrió ella mientras le miraba-.

- Ahora ya no decís eso? -la miró extrañado y Hermione rió-.

- Sí, sí. "Lo decimos". No eres tan mayor Severus... El caso es que no sabía a qué te referías, si al castillo o a este sitio en particular.

Snape la miró y de nuevo le vino a la mente una idea que no dejaba de pensar cada noche durante dos semanas. Respiró hondamente y habló mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de la joven.

- Dónde tu quieras. A dónde vayas tú, iré yo...así que... -Hermione se estremeció al oír algo tan bonito y notó que los ojos se le humedecían. Pensó en las caras de sus padres y cómo se sentirían al saber que su hija era feliz con un hombre que la correspondía de mil modos-. No...Hermione. -sus pulgares frotaron el inicio de unas lágrimas- No llores.

- Lloro de felicidad Severus...-movió la cabeza para que las manos del mago se apartaran y ella puso sus brazos al rededor de su nuca- Te quiero mucho y...Noto que me quieres y eso me hace ser feliz. Es lo normal, no crees? -sonrió y Snape también lo hizo-.

- Ya sabes que yo también te amo Hermione. Y ahora, con tu curso finalizado; la duda es...querrás vivir aquí conmigo? Bueno...-intentó no ponerse nervioso pero se separó un poco de su abrazo- Aquí y en mi casa, claro. No es mucho, pero tengo dinero ahorrado. -su garganta se le secó-.

- Dónde tú estés, estaré yo. -respondió ella solemnemente antes de volver a rodearse y besarle en los labios-.

Snape recuperó de nuevo el conocimiento y la respuesta de Hermione le había gustado tanto que en ese momento era el mago más feliz del mundo. Por fin.

Y la besó sin reparos, durante más del tiempo recomendado mientras estaban en una zona pública del castillo.

Draco, detrás de un árbol empezó su filmación en foto de aquel bonito momento. Lo reconoció: ese había sido un momento extraordinario para ver en primera fila. Y se sintió bien mientras veía la escena a través del objetivo. Estaba ayudando a que ellos fueran felices y le gustaba formar parte de ello.

Al separarse de su beso ambos se sonrieron como solo lo hacen dos enamorados.

- Mañana iré a la Madriguera. Te acuerdas, no?

- Sí...da recuerdos a Potter. -pensó en que vería también al estúpido de Weasley y deseó acompañarla-.

- Te echaré de menos. Pero ya sabes que aunque no te guste mucho, son mis amigos.

- No me opongo a ello Hermione...

- Ya. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te quedas del todo tranquilo. -Snape hizo una media sonrisa y puso su mano en la mejilla de la joven-.

- Pues si tanto me conoces sabrás que me gusta tener a...mis posesiones cerca -pegó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo y ella sonrió divertida-.

- No estarás solo. Estoy aquí...-puso sus manos en su pecho encima del corazón del mago de ropas oscuras y le besó de nuevo- Me temo que tendremos que hacer que regrese a su despacho profesor...

Snape sonrió de verdad y bajó su mano hasta su cintura para guiarlos a los dos de vuelta. Salieron de la torre y ambos siguieron un rumbo distinto, sin poder evitar dejar de sonreír por el camino.

Hermione corrió hasta la entrada del castillo donde había quedado con Malfoy, quien ya la estaba esperando sentado en un muro.

- Aquí! -la saludó-.

- Lo tienes...? -agachó la cabeza intentando no ponerse roja-.

- Sí...lo tengo. Solo falta revelarla. Pero ha quedado muy bien.

- Gracias...-cogió la cámara que le tendía el rubio-.

- Un placer. -Hermione le miró extrañada pero sonrió. Draco bajó de un salto y puso rumbo al castillo-.

- Draco!

- Sí?

- Quiero que seas el primero en saber una cosa...-se acercó a él-.

- Y eso?

- Pues por que me fio de ti, eres mi...amigos y también de Severus.

Draco esperó impresionado.

- El día de Navidad haremos público lo nuestro. Así que...si te interesa el espectáculo, yo de ti me quedaría en el castillo para verlo. -se pavoneó imitándole e hizo que Draco se riera-.

- Eso está hecho. -hizo una pausa- Me alegro de que él también te quiera Granger.

Y entraron juntos al castillo.

Por otro lado, Severus Snape estaba de nuevo en su despacho, finalizando su corrección. Y observando que había dado mejores notas de lo que solía hacer. Resopló y se levantó de la silla meditativo. Cada día, desde su regreso de Australia, había pensado qué más hacer para que Hermione fuera feliz. Sabía que dándole su amor era justo lo que la complacía, pero quería hacer algo más. Y después de ver la pequeña sorpresa de esta mañana, se alegraba más de haber comprado un pequeño regalo, guardado en su cajón derecho del escritorio. Lo abrió y lo cogió. Inspeccionó la caja, pensando en que era un regalo para Navidad, pero tenía muchas ganas de dárselo hoy mismo. Se guardó la caja en un bolsillo de su levita y fue al gran comedor, donde la cena empezaba a organizarse.

Los alumnos, entre ellos, Draco y Hermione; estaban sentados en sus mesas de la casa, esperando el manjar.

Tras la cena, Hermione fue directa a su habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta para el día siguiente, con el pijama y otra muda limpia. Y Snape aprovechó que hoy no tenía rondas, para ir detrás de ella sin ser visto después de cenar. Llegó a la habitación de Hermione y vio luz a través de las rendijas. Llamó tres veces.

Hermione notó que su corazón se aceleraba al haber oído la contraseña de los tres golpes en la puerta. Fue a abrir con su camisón ya puesto.

- Hola. -sonrió al verle- Pasa...-también sacó la cabeza por la puerta como asegurándose de que nadie les veía-.

- Nadie me ha seguido. -levantó una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta tras él-.

- Ya ya...el rey del espionaje. -sonrió-. Pensaba que no vendrías.

- Y no despedirme? -hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella- Eso nunca. -ella sonrió bobalicona-.

- Solo es un día.

- Ya. Un día con Potter y los Weasley...nada sano. -se mofó y Hermione le dio un codazo juguetona, haciendo que el mago la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos-.

Se miraron a los ojos y entre caricias en cuerpos ajenos, se volvieron a besar. Nunca se cansaban de hacerlo. Snape se separó de ella y buscó en su bolsillo, hasta que por fin sacó a la luz la caja envuelta en papel negro. Hermione levantó las dos cejas, sorprendida.

- Qué es?

- Tu regalo de Navidad. Quiero dártelo ahora.

- Y quedarme sin regalo de navidad? Eso nunca. -sonrió sin poder evitar dejar de mirar con curiosidad aquella caja-.

- Quien ha dicho que te quedes sin regalo de navidad?

- Oh...-se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para intentar calmar su nerviosismo- En ese caso...-dijo mientras cogía el regalo y miraba a Snape de forma divertida-.

Rompió con cuidado el papel de regalo y se encontró con un estuche. Seguramente una joya se encontraba en su interior y la piel se le puso de gallina. Le miró antes de abrirlo y vio que Snape miraba fijamente el estuche, temiendo que no le gustara, igual de nervioso que ella quizás. Sin esperar mucho más, abrió el estuche y vio una gargantilla granate con florituras y pequeñas piedras verdes, plateadas, rojas y doradas. Sus colores eran los pequeños pétalos de algunas de la flores. Era una pieza tan fina que simplemente se le empañaron los ojos.

- Es...es preciosa Severus. Me encanta -le miró y su mirada brilló-.

Snape se relajó al oír sus palabras y tomó la gargantilla de sus manos para ponérsela él mismo. Ella se puso de espaldas a él y se echó a un lado su melena. Notó las manos grandes y cálidas del mago rozar su nuca y cerró los ojos complacida mientras le abrochaba la gargantilla. Snape no dejó que se girara al terminar. Puso sus labios al lado del oído de Hermione y habló, mientras sus manos la abrazaron y se pusieron encima de su vientre.

- Tú eres preciosa. -siseó en una voz tan provocadora que ella tan solo puso suspirar y notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba al notar su calor detrás de ella.- Y consigues sacar lo mejor de mi podrida alma -lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y sus manos subieron del vientre hasta sus redondeados pechos y los acarició por encima de la ropa-.

Hermione jadeó sin querer y quiso darse la vuelta para besar esos labios y lamer cada parte de ella con su lengua, pero seguía firme mirando hacia la cama con Snape reteniéndola desde atrás. Apretó sus pechos rotundamente y Hermione dejó caer su cabeza para atrás, recostándola en su hombro. Buscándolo, depositó una de sus manos en su mejilla para intentar acercarse a él y besarle. Snape, que cada vez notaba una erección más dolorosa, complació a Hermione y le permitió girarse un poco para que sus hambrientos labios se encontraran. Ella enroscó como pudo sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del mago, quien ayudó a levantara del suelo a la vez que seguía entretenido con sus labios. Ella notaba su dura erección y los jadeos fueron en aumento cuando por fin sus lenguas se buscaban cada vez más desesperadas y el aire era necesario para ambos.

- Se..Severus mmmm -su cadera se frotó con la suya y mientras el mago cargaba con su peso fueron a parar encima de la cama-.

- No te preocupes...-bajó una mano hasta el sexo de la joven y lo acarició por encima del pijama-.

Se puso encima de ella y una de sus piernas abrieron las suyas para poder hacerle mejor camino. Su rodilla impactó con su sexo de forma provocativa y Hermione gimió de placer.

- Maldito Snape -ronroneó ella- Mmmm

- Tsk tsk tsk...-dijo él entre beso y beso- Hermione, debes aprender a controlar esa lengua...-metió sus manos dentro del pijama, notando al fin piel caliente-.

- Y tú deberías aprender a desnudarnos siempre con la varita.

- Mmmm no me provoques más mujer -gimió esta vez él, al notar una mano en sus testículos y subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su flamante erección-.

- Siempre. -le retó ella y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones con picardía. Snape murmuró excitado y con su varita hizo el resto sin poder esperar más a unirse en un acto que les encantaba hacer-.

**TBC! Review? ;)**

**Aquí tenéis el regalo de fin de año. Actualización antes del 2013! Yujuuu. Lo malo es que el ff se va a terminar...OOOOooohh noooooo! sniffff con lo que me he divertido...**

**Espero que os haya gustado chicas! Ainssss *o* **

**Nota: Siguiente capítulo epílogo!**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo- .**

_Flashback-_

_A la mañana siguiente, Hermione puso rumbo a la Madriguera para ver de nuevo a sus amigos y darles una noticia. Durante la noche, ella y Snape habían hablado sobre ello. Y anque el mago le dijo que esperara a Navidad, Hermione había sentenciado que ellos eran parte de su familia y tenían derecho a saber que era feliz con él. Y es que así se sentían ambos: felices._

_Llegó a la Madriguera y fue recibida con el desayuno en la mesa y tres caras somnolientas. _

_- Hermione! -gritó efusivo Harry, levantándose de la mesa y abrazando a su amiga- Cómo estas?_

_- Hola Harry! -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se despegaba de él y miraba a los hermanos Weasley acercándose-._

_- Hola Hermione. -repuso Ron con media sonrisa y fue seguido por el abrazo de Ginny-._

_- Hermione! Qué ganas tenía de verte! _

_- Y yo a vosotros chicos... tengo tanto que contaros..._

_- Sí...lo sabemos -dijo Harry agachando la cabeza pensando en la muerte de los padres de su amiga-. Sentimos que la búsqueda por Australia no resultara bien._

_- Ya...-Hermione dejó caer los hombros- Bueno, al menos ahora ya sé dónde están y visitarles cuando quiera. -Harry acarició la espalda de su amiga y buscó otro tema- Vamos a la mesa o sino las tripas de Ron empezarán su concierto._

_Hermione sonrió y con sus amigos, se sentó a desayunar._

_- Bueno...-dijo Ginny impaciente al poco rato- Cuentanos...cómo machacaste a Malfoy? Se enfadó? -rió-._

_- No...solo pataleó un poco. -sonrió mientras bebía su zumo- Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos._

_- Quién lo diría...después de todo lo que decía de ti. -repuso Ron con la boca pequeña, pero todos lo oyeron-._

_- Ron...Draco se merece también una segunda oportunidad y si Hermione dice que es su amigo es por que..._

_- Déjalo Harry, no te molestes. Tener la cabeza cerrada es algo normal en Ron. -inquirió Hermione algo enfadada y Ron al verlo se acobardó y siguió comiendo-. También desconfiarias de Snape ahora? Después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros? -Hermione no dejó pasar la oportunidad y siguió enfrontando el tema-._

_Los tres la miraron un segundo y Ron negó con la cabeza. Todo se quedó en silencio y siguieron comiendo._

_- Y qué vas a hacer en el castillo? Podrías quedarte en lugar de volver y pasar allí la Navidad no? -preguntó Ginny que ya no podía soportarlo más-._

_Hermione se puso roja y tragó la comida._

_- Bueno...sobre eso...es una de las noticias que venía a daros._

_- Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry-._

_- Eh...-se puso más nerviosa de lo que creía, pero al momento lo vio claro- Voy a vivir en Hogwarts. _

_Todos abrieron la boca._

_- Vivir en Hogwarts? -repitió Harry- Te han ofrecido un puesto?_

_- Bueno...-Hermione reprimió una risa- No el clase de puesto que te imaginas._

_- Oh venga! Dilo ya! -repuso Ginny-._

_- Esta bien...-miró a todos- chicos...Voy a vivir con Severus Snape. _

_Los tres abrieron la boca pero Ginny supo aguantarse mejor. _

_- Quu. Qué? Qué has dicho? -balbuceó Ron-._

_- Digo que Severus Snape y yo vamos a vivir juntos en Hogwarts y fuera de Hogwarts._

_- Eso...eso es...que...que...Snape y tú? _

_- Sí, Harry. Snape y yo. Estamos enamorados. _

_Los ojos de Ron casi se salen de sus cuencas de la impresión y se quedó pálido. Ginny se emocionó y abrazó a su amiga mientras Harry seguía asombrado pero feliz. _

_- Espero que no hayas sacado más nota por eso...-bromeó Harry-._

_- Es que acaso no le conoces? -bromeó Hermione-._

_- Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione. Por los dos. -dijo sonriente Ginny-._

_- Pero no digas nada. Se supone que hasta Navidad no sabe nada nadie. _

_- Créeme, guardaré el secreto. No quiero vérmelas con Snape -dijo Harry-._

_Después de eso, Hermione pasó el día con sus amigos. Un día diferente a todos los demás. Un día en que su vida, por fin daba un giro que solo sería su aventura. La suya y de nadie más, excepto Snape. _

_Al regresar al castillo, Hermione fue a su despacho y llamó. El mago abrió la puerta._

_- Pasa. Como ha ido?_

_- Oh, bien. No te preocupes, no dirán nada. Harry se ha sorprendido bastante pero la verdad, creo que hasta le ha gustado saberlo._

_- Creo que entonces ya puedo descansar en paz. -se burló Snape mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio y miraba a Hermione de cabeza a los pies-._

_- Muy gracioso._

_- Y Weasley?_

_- Él se ha sorprendido más. -hizo una mueca- Pero me da igual._

_- Seguro?_

_- Claro! No me digas que aún no confías en mi? -se acercó a él contoneando sus caderas inconscientemente-._

_- Confió en ti. En Weasley...ya es otro tema. -Hermione sonrió y puso sus manos en su pecho-._

_- Te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti._

_Snape bajó su cabeza y la besó en los labios mientras de nuevo, sus cuerpos disfrutaban del calor del otro. _

_Fin Flashback-_

Y sin duda, el 25 de Diciembre era un día especialmente especial. McGonagall había aceptado lo que su ex alumna y profesor, le estaban pidiendo. Asistir juntos a la ceremonia de Navidad y dar a entender que algo había entre los dos. Así todos se ahorrarían las menciones bochornosas que deberían aguantar. Así pues, los alumnos del castillo y todos los profesores dieron inicio a la noche de Navidad. Salones adornados perfectamente, luces, guirnaldas, acebo, abetos de Navidad. Las ropas de gala de magos y brujas era otra cosa que tenía fascinada a Hermione, quien por fin podía lucir un vestido algo más extremado que en años anteriores. Hacerse mayor era parte de lo esencial para destacar todavía más. Draco había aceptado ser parte del público de aquel día y había pedido a la directora que dejara a la señorita Parkinson asistir con él a la ceremonia. Por supuesto, Minerva aceptó. Había cogido cariño a su alumno después de tantas horas de tutoría.

Así pues, Draco y Hermione esperaban en la entrada a que alguna de sus parejas llegara. Snape, por supuesto, fue el primero.

Draco al verle le sonrió de lado. Snape iba muy elegante. Su porte claramente, ayudaba. Su figura negra era esta vez de un color azul oscuro combinado con bordados en plateado. Una levita negra le daban el toque de distinción de su persona. Hermione sonrió ampliamente al verle. Ella lucía un vestido azul claro con perlas incrustadas al rededor del cuello del vestido en forma de V y en el borde de la falda que le llegaba por la rodilla. El vestido era bastante ajustado y Snape intentó controlarse para no besala ahí mismo delante de Malfoy.

- Buenas noches señorita Granger...señor Malfoy. -tendió el brazo a Hermione y esta se lo cogió-.

- Buenas noches, padrino. -repuso el joven aún sonriente- Nos vemos dentro...

Hermione se despidió de él con la mirada y entró con Snape del brazo al gran comedor.

Des de luego, el plan funcionó. Casi todos les miraban mientras pasaban por su lado, cuchicheantes voces se hacían preguntas y respuestas. Snape apretó la mano en un puño y Hermione notó su tensión.

- Estás bien?

- Sí...

- Tranquilo. Mañana ya no será ninguna novedad.

- Tú crees?

Hermione sonrió y sin esperar mucho más, la música empezó a inundar la sala. Snape buscó al culpable y de reojo vio a McGonagall apuntando con su varita a la maldita Gramola. Apretó los dientes y se centró en Hermione.

- Sabes...? -la cogió de la cintura sin oír nada más que la música de fondo y los profundos ojos color miel que tenía delante-. Estás maravillosa esta noche.

- Y tú estás muy, muy, muy...-dijo más bajo mientras se acercaba a él hasta posicionarse para bailar lentamente- guapo. No hace falta quedarse mucho...podemos disfrutar del baile en otra parte...-sugirió la joven ardiente que había transformado en varias sesiones de sexo placentero, Severus Snape. Y este sonrió por el comentario, apretándose más a su cuerpo mientras daban unos pasos de baile ajenos a su al rededor-.

- Eres una bruja perversa Hermione...-ella se rió-.

- Todo se pega...-bromeó y la mirada oscura de Snape le erizó el bello de la nuca-.

- Al menos un grito de sorpresa cuando te bese. Apuestas? -se acercó a ella y su nariz rozó su mejilla gracias a los tacones de la joven-.

- Trato hecho. -ella cortó las distancias y sin importarle nada, dio un tierno beso a los finos y deseables labios de Snape-.

Los que estaban cerca de ellos y aún no se creían ver a su profesor de pociones bailar lento y agarrado con nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, abrieron la boca al ver que se besaban. Nadie se escandalizó. Todo era muy raro visto con los ojos de Malfoy como espectador.

A su lado, Parkinson todavía tenía la boca abierta, y al ver que su novio sonreía abiertamente le preguntó decidida:

- Por esto quería asistir a la maldita fiesta, no?

- Síííí! -dijo eufórico sin quitar los ojos de encima al beso de Snape y Hermione, después miró a su novia- No te alegras?

- Hombre sí...más por Snape que por Granger pero...

- Granger es una buena bruja, ya te lo he dicho.

- Lo sé pero...es muy empollona.

- Por eso yo he quedado segundo.

Parkinson se giró y le dio un beso.

- Para mi siempre serás el primero.-Draco sonrió y también la besó-.

La directora, dejó que el beso se alargara pero al final, vio que tendría que intervenir antes de que todos se acercaran más a ellos.

- Bien, preparados para el banquete? -anunció apuntándose con la varita la garganta, haciendo que su voz resonara por la sala-.

Todos salieron del trace y el beso entre Hermione y Snape paró. Ella estaba roja, y por una de las pocas veces en su vida...Severus también parecía estarlo.

- Bueno...y qué he ganado? -sugirió Hermione al comprobar que nadie había exclamado horrorizado ante su beso-.

- La apuesta no es válida.

- Ah no? Y eso?

- No he dicho cual era la apuesta. -Hermione le dio un sutil codazo y siguieron disfrutando de la noche-.

La ceremonia terminó y todo alumno se iba concienciando de lo que sus ojos habían vistos. Y el resultado final eran: sonrisas. Después de una guerra, cualquier pareja es bienvenida, o así era como lo explicaba Snape.

Ahora al menos su relación era pública y la cara de sorpresa de Hagrid o Slughorn, que después de mirarse mutuamente extrañados, se relajó con un brindis con toda normalidad. Y si algunas fotos salían de los muros de Hogwarts, no dudaban en que algunos periódicos difundirían también la noticia.

_9 de enero-._

Después de entrar a formar parte como una de las parejas más insólitas y proclamada a los cuatro vientos, Snape y Hermione empezaron a disfrutar de su vida juntos. Pero las Navidades terminaron y Enero llegó. Vivir en Hogwarts sin alumnos había sido un pequeño regalo para ambos. Habían disfrutado de paseos sin fisgones, de charlas, de besos y de convivencia. Pues la joven había abandonado su habitación y como ex alumna oficial, había entrado en los dominios de las habitaciones de Severus Snape. Y no podían ser más felices.

Y en todos esos meses juntos, Hermione nunca se había olvidado de esa idea que había tenido a principios de curso: Hacerle un regalo a Snape. Antes incluso de saber que la quería, antes de saber que le ayudaría a buscar a sus padres...Y era el momento de decírselo y de dárselo. Por fin daría la fotografía que Draco Malfoy filmó mientras estaban los dos en la Torre de Astronomía, discutiendo cuál sería su futuro: Vivir juntos en Hogwarts y en la nueva casa que Snape había comprado al vender la de la calle de la Hilandera y con parte de sus ahorros.

Era una casa preciosa. Y lo que más le fascinaba a ambos: tenía una biblioteca enorme donde libros de ambos por fin serían compartidos. Y un laboratorio, dónde ambos investigarían. Hermione se declinó por aprender pociones y él nunca se negaría a eso.

Así, el día del cumpleaños de Snape había llegado. Y ella le esperaba en casa con todo preparado. En pocos minutos, el mago llegaría de Hogwarts para pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de matrimonio. Tumbada en la cama con tan solo un conjunto de ropa interior transparente y de encaje de color negro. Con un liguero a juego y medias del mismo color. Pero no era su cuerpo sólo lo que le regalaba aquella noche a su amado. Rodeando la habitación y tapándola a ella, estaba la fotografía ampliada con un hechizo que recibiría a todo aquel que entrara. El balcón adornado de jazmín y ellos dos, eran los protagonistas de besos y caricias. Y Hermione pensaba hacer desaparecer la fotografía en cuanto Snape la viera, para después encontrarse con la otra "sorpresa en la cama" y alguna que otra confesión de amor.

Entonces, las barreras que protegían la casa la avisaron de que alguien llegaba. Era él. Reconocía sus pasos, su porte al andar...Se miró al espejo y se retocó los rizos que caían sobre su pecho, cubriéndolos como a una Venus.

Su voz llamándola al subir las escaleras la hizo humedecerse y tensarse a la vez. Los pasos se acercaban a la habitación y Snape abrió la puerta. Lo que vio a continuación le conmovió.

Esa filmación de ellos dos era preciosa. Y era la primera fotografía de los dos juntos que veía que no pertenecía a ningún fotógrafo de periodicucho. Abrió la boca al recordar la escena y su corazón se hinchó de alegría. Aquello siempre le haría recordar que había tenido en brazos a la mujer de su vida. Y cuando la filmación terminó y volvió a empezar por tercera vez, Hermione deshizo el conjuro, devolviendo a la foto su imagen original, revelándola a ella al otro lado de la sala; encima de la cama.

Snape parpadeó impresionado por lo que ahora veía. Y una erección le dijo que le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella soltando el aire que retenía. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y con una mano acarició uno de los finos tobillos de su amante.

- Feliz cumpleaños Severus.

Entonces Snape se acordó. Era verdad, hoy era su cumpleaños. Cómo lo sabía ella? Su cara se extrañó y Hermione sonrió.

- Acaso ya no te acordabas?

- Claro que me acordaba -subió sus caricias hasta una de sus rodillas, el tacto de las medias lo encendió todavía más-. Sólo que no esperaba nada.

- Tsk tsk tsk...-ella se irguió y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa que sobresalía- No te acuerdas? Te dije que podría sorprender a tu aburrida y monótona vida...profesor? -le besó apasionadamente haciendo que se recostara con ella en la cama-.

- Dios Hermione, si te pones esto a diario no creo que pueda dar una clase sin pensar en ti. -enterró su nariz en sus pechos y besó su canalillo-.

- Mmmmm me gusta... -se besaron y sus lenguas se probaron- Espera...quiero decirte algo más.

Snape se apoyó en su codo y la miró mientras su mano libre mecía sus rebeldes rizos.

- Quiero contarte cómo empezó todo. -Snape levantó una ceja- Me enteré de cuándo era tu cumpleaños el día que volví de la Madriguera, el día que me choqué contigo en el pasillo...te acuerdas? -Snape asintió, pensando en que eso fue a principios de curso- Le pregunté a la directora, pero fue Dumbledore quien me lo dijo, desde su retrato. -Snape suspiró- Sí...-rió ella- Él. La cuestión es que tenía pensado hacerte un regalo de todas formas Severus. Antes de saber que...bueno que me querías.

Snape robó un beso de sus labios, mientras con su pulgar rozaba su labio inferior, atraiéndola todavía más hacia él.

- Soy muy afortunado Hermione.

- Yo lo soy más.

Severus Snape se tiró al cuello de Hermione y la devoró, rodaron por la cama en busca de contacto y de placer. Sus manos buscaban los puntos exactos, de los cuales obtenían gemidos y gruñidos. Snape sacó un pecho del sujetador y succionó un pezón mientras apretaba al otro. Las manos de Hermione deshacían los botones de la levita y de la camisa con una rapidez asombrosa después de meses de entrenamiento. Sus dientes mordieron también el cuello del mago y lo siguiente fue descubrir la humedad de la entrepierna de su amante. Bajó su cabeza hasta esa altura y con su lengua recorrió el camino.

- Severus...-reclamó ella tirando de él para que se quitara los pantalones-.

Snape se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó desesperado llevándose también los calzoncillos. Su erección brincó y Hermione se apoderó de ella y empezó a masturbarlo, consiguiendo que sus gemidos la mojaran todavía más. Snape retiró a un lado sus pequeñas bragas y apretando una de sus nalgas condujo la cadera de la joven hasta su palpitante erección.

- Mmmm Hermione, voy a meterme dentro -reclamó excitado-.

- Sí por favor. -se abrió de piernas y le rodeó acogiendo su calor-.

Los dedos de Snape resbalaron por su entrada y condujo su pene hasta la entrada de la joven, consiguiendo un gemido que retumbó en la habitación.

Empezó a embestirla, ambos con casi todo lo que llevaban puesto, sin tiempo para desnudarse del todo. Necesitados de amor y calor. Iba entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápido y cada vez más hondo.

- Oh, Severus Dios...más. Más... -Snape gruñó y aumentó su ritmo dejando escapar gruñidos y palabras-.

- Hermione estás tan...y...oh Dios...eres...Mmmm Así? Te gusta? Mmm?

Hermione le besó desesperada y llegó al clímax al notar la lengua de Snape revolotear en su boca.

- Sssseverus! Mmmm! Me encanta! Síííí! -lamió su oreja y eso también detonó al mago que notó cómo se empezaba a vaciar dentro de ella-.

- Oohh...-convulsionó y besó a Hermione quien también sabía que Snape había sucumbido al orgasmo-.

Se dejó caer despacio encima del vientre de la joven y lo besó. Gotas de sudor invadieron su frente y Hermione se las secó con la mano mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.

- Es...es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. -la miró recobrando el aliento y Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

- Eso aún está por ver. -bromeó ella levantando las dos cejas insinuante-.

Snape sonrió y subió su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura que ella. La miró a los ojos y la besó de nuevo.

- Te amo Hermione Granger.

- Y yo a ti, Severus.

_1 año después-._

- Me equivoqué. Este año es mi mejor cumpleaños. -dijo el mago que sostenía a su primogénita en brazos, mientras al lado en la cama del hospital Hermione sonreía ante la escena- Cómo la llamaremos?

- Que te parece Eileen? -Snape se quedó parado. No habían hablado de nombres porque no quisieron saber el sexo de su hijo y ahora era el momento-.

- Estás segura?

- Es un nombre muy bonito. -Snape sonrió y miró embelesado a su recién nacida de ojos caramelo y pelo oscuro-.

- Eileen? Te gusta? -le dijo al bebé- Elieen Snape Granger. -miró a Hermione- Me gusta.

Los dos sonrieron y besaron a la pequeña, fruto de su amor y de una serie de extrañas sensaciones.

**THE END!**

**OMG! ya está! Y qué más queda por contar aquí? Ah sí! Ya sé:**

**Agradecer a tooooodas las que me habeís acompañado a lo largo de este fanfic y habeís dejado vuestros comentarios. Sin vosotras, esto no seguiría fluyendo chicas! Así que para vosotras, que lo disfrutáis tanto como yo: Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Espero sinceramente que os haya gistado hasta el final.**

**A: Sevmiones23, Mama Shmi, Patybenededmalfoy, Cleoru, Natalys, Alexza, Kuka, Errederojas, Tequila Nervous, Layli, yetsave, Jesica, Yazmin...todas! + guests.**

**Bye bye hasta otro ratito :p**

**Besossss!**


End file.
